Lives Collide
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Percy has a good life working in a New York diner with friends, who think he is perfectly normal. But when his past comes back, he is forced to face the people who betrayed him and the one girl who he has never gotten over. And when his old life starts to suck him back in, will he leave the new friends he has made?
1. Chapter 1

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**It's been a while since I've written Percy Jackson fics but I hope you like this one. **

**Everyone is human and living in New York. Concerning the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades; only one of the kids has the same father as in the books. I hope it's clear who that is in this chapter. **

The sun slowly dragged itself across the blue sky, cutting through the clouds. The light filled the streets of New York and the citizens started their day. The sun shone through an apartment window and suddenly disrupted the sleep of Percy Jackson.

The eighteen year old grumbled as the light hit his eyes and he grabbed the pillow from under his head to cover his face. A moment later he tossed the pillow off him and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The sun had woken him a few minutes earlier than when he actually had to get up and he was not happy about it. He contemplated going back to sleep and risking being late for work, when the front door of his apartment opened.

His bedroom's double doors opened out into his living room and that was open plan with the kitchen. The door to the bathroom was off the living room and although the apartment was small, it worked well for him.

So when Percy turned his head to the open doors, he saw Jason Grace strolling into the room, chewing on a bagel.

"Morning!" the younger boy said, "Rise and shine!"

Percy narrowed his eyes and said, "Remind me again, why I let you have a key to the apartment?"

Jason jumped down onto the sofa and answered, "Because you are secretly in love with me."

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back before getting out of bed. He quickly looked through his wardrobe for some clothes and grabbed a pile of them. Jason turned on the TV just as Percy was making his way into the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower-don't burn this place down while I'm gone."

"No promises," Jason replied, without tearing his eyes from the TV. As Percy turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water, he could just hear the news reports that Jason was watching.

Percy had met the seventeen year old when they both started working at _The Jupiter Diner_. They hadn't hit it off at first because they were so different. Jason could be as serious as Percy could be easy going; but after being paired together on numerous shifts at work, they had finally found common interests and had never looked back since. In fact, it was Percy who brought out the humour in Jason; the boy joking with him in the living room could be very different from the Jason everyone else saw.

Percy grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and he could hear Jason rummaging around in the kitchen. He knew where everything was since he spent so much time at the apartment. He and his sister Thalia had been left orphaned a few years back but had been living with their uncle. All three of them lived separate lives; their uncle was a busy lawyer, Thalia wanted to hang out with her friends and Jason had the diner and his friends. It wasn't unusual for Jason to crash on Percy's couch either.

Percy turned off the shower and stepped out. It was a few minutes later when he walked out of the bathroom, dressed and hungry. Jason was standing in the kitchen and had made them both hot cups of coffee.

Jason nodded to the white bag that Percy had missed earlier and said, "I picked you up a bagel too!"

Percy grinned as he opened it and replied, "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around."

He pulled out his breakfast and crumbled the bag up before tossing it in the rubbish bin beside the kitchen counter. "What are doing here so early?" he asked and Jason shrugged.

"Thalia had her friends over again last night. I couldn't sleep."

Percy snorted and asked, "Still think they are going to kill you in your sleep?"

"They look at me like I'm the scum of the earth!" Jason protested, "As if I chose to be a boy and I'm to blame for all of humanities' problems!"

Percy shook his head and ate his breakfast as he listened to the news. "I saw the headlines while you were in the shower," Jason said, "There's a story you'll think is good. I thought you would miss it if you didn't get out."

Percy ate the last piece of his bagel and said, "I don't spend that long in the shower!"

Jason just snorted but then straightened up when he caught sight of something on the screen. Percy turned to see a familiar street on the TV; a blonde reporter standing in front of an old building with large stone pillar outside it.

"_This library behind me was once home to thousands of ancient articles about Ancient Greece and Rome and was visited by millions over the years. But last night it was horribly vandalised by a number of students from the prestigious Olympia Academy. Windows were broken, doors were smashed down and many of the books were damaged. Security cameras identified just a handful of students and they have all been detained at school this morning. Olympia Academy is renowned for its students and results, and the owners, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Olympia have assured the library's employees that the students will pay for the damage they inflicted on this historic building_ _and its contents."_

"Spoilt rich brats," Jason mumbled as the news ended, "Paying for the damage will probably be no big deal for them. That library is a huge part of the community here!"

He looked over at a silent Percy who was gripping his coffee mug a bit too tightly. "Are you ok Percy?" he asked and his friends jumped slightly.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. We better get to work though."

Jason shrugged and soon the two boys headed down the stairs to The Jupiter Diner below. Percy knew how lucky he was to have been offered the apartment over the diner. It hadn't even been an apartment when he had moved in; it had been one big junk room. But the owner, Mr. D as his employees called him, told Percy that if he cleared everything out, then he would bring down the rent.

Mr. D wasn't around much. He owned a bunch of restaurants around the city and spent half the year in France where he practically lived in vineyards. As long as the rent was paid and the diner made money, Mr. D was happy. This meant that Percy, Jason and the rest of the staff to practically run the place.

The stairs ended beside the kitchen and while Percy started to get things ready in there, Jason headed out to the front to open up. Booths lined the walls and tables were scattered around the middle of the room. There was a long counter made of dark wood and the kitchen lay behind it.

A few minutes later, the morning staff came in and soon, the first few customers arrived. They were usually business men and women who were starting early or night workers who had just finished.

Jason was busy taking orders while Percy was in the kitchen with the chef, Hestia or as she liked to be called, Hettie. She was a twenty five year old who looked about twelve but she knew everything there was to know about food. She was paying her way through cooking school and was always there for the younger staff members. Percy loved working with her and she constantly tried to get him to teach her his recipe for all the blue food he made. It was this blue food that had made The Jupiter Diner quite famous in the area. Children loved to have their birthday parties there and it was a novelty that Percy had learned from his mother.

"I really should go and see her; find out how the vacation with Paul went," Percy thought as he cooked. Percy liked his mother's boyfriend; he certainly treated her better than his own father did.

Percy stopped that train of thought right away and returned to making food. Anything to keep his mind off his father because those thoughts usually lead to memories that he really didn't want to revisit. Seeing the news report that morning really hadn't helped. If Percy looked out the front windows of the diner, he could see that same library just down the street. The Olympia students had been that close to him. Which ones were they? Did he know them?

"Percy! Order for one of your famous blueberry shakes!" Jason called and snapped Percy out of his wayward thoughts.

Percy quickly made the shake and poured it into the tall glass. After seeing that Jason was swamped with work, and the other waiter Frank busy at the counter, Percy quickly headed to table number seven with the drink. He smiled when he saw the customer and placed her order down in front of her.

"Morning Mrs. O'Leary," Percy greeted.

The older woman looked up at Percy and smiled warmly at him. Her black hair was grey in part was pulled back in a loose bun while her blue eyes were as sharp as knives. "Hello Percy; how are you?"

Percy slid into the chair opposite her and replied, "I'm great. I heard about the library."

Mrs O'Leary had been the librarian for years and she treasured the old building. Percy could clearly see from the bags under eyes and the worried look on her face, that the vandalism had caused her great stress. "Those children ruined so many books," she said, "and the walls are covered in graffiti. Imagine! Some of parts of that building are nearly a century old."

She sipped her blueberry shake before continuing. "And the Olympia Academy assured me that it would all be paid for but what can I do in the mean time?!"

Percy shook his head, trying not to let Mr O'Leary see that anger bubbling inside of him. Some things never change; Olympia Academy kids were still taught that they could behave however they wanted, without care for others. And he could understand Jason's smugness from this morning; Olympia Academy kids were notorious for entering normal neighbourhoods and causing trouble for people who couldn't afford to have it fixed. Not that it was ever proven that it was them.

"Mrs O'Leary," Percy said confidently, "I promise you that tomorrow morning I will be at the library to help you in any way I can. And I'm sure that so many other people in the neighbourhood will as well. Be warned though; by trying to help we may leave it in a worse state. Jason and Leo can't clean to save their lives."

Mrs O'Leary smiled at him and replied, "Thank you Percy, but I know that the Diner is only closed on Sundays and I wouldn't want you to spend your day off helping clean up."

Percy shrugged and said, "I really don't mind. The library is important to many people here." With one last smile, Percy stood up and walked away, so that she could not refuse his help again.

As he was walking back to the kitchen, he glanced up at the large clock on the wall. Percy turned and whistled sharply, getting Jason and Frank's attention. "It's time for you two to head off to school!" They nodded and only had to wait a few moments longer before their replacements came through the door.

The morning rush passed by in a few hours and soon the diner slowed to an easy pace. The schools had let out a while ago and the students that always came by afterwards, had cleared out back to their home a few moments ago.

Percy took the opportunity to take his own break before the dinner rush. He sat at the counter and dug into a sandwich as he looked around. This diner had been in his life for nearly two years now. The diner and his apartment were his home while Jason and his other friends lived either across the road or up the street. It amazed him that he had just stepped into the diner late at night, just to get out of this rain and looking for a hot meal and had practically never left. It was so different from his old life and he couldn't be happier about it. If only the Olympia Academy would stop butting into his new life.

He was half way through his lunch when a black haired boy sat down on a stool beside him. Percy turned to him and said, "You're early Nico."

Nico Di Angelo shrugged at his friends and replied, "I got bored at home so I thought I'd arrive early for work. Plus I wanted to talk to Hazel about this family dinner on Saturday."

He nodded towards his cousin, who was taking someone's order at the other end of the counter. Hazel Levesque spotted them and smiled at the customer before walking towards them. "Hey Nico," she said as she ripped the paper from her pad and placed it on the notice board in the kitchen.

"Hey! Can you get me out of this dinner on Saturday?" Nico asked quickly.

Hazel scoffed at him and replied, "No way. If I have to suffer through it then so do you."

Nico let his head fall to the counter and his lightly banged his forehead against it.

"Here's something that might cheer you up though," Hazel said, "Some Olympia kids got caught vandalizing the library down the street."

Percy kept quiet but Nico just looked up and frowned, "Who?"

Hazel tilted her head, saying, "You don't know the Olympia Academy? It's this private school that a bunch of rich kids go to. How much does it cost to go there, Percy?"

Percy swallowed his food, shrugging and said, "Couple of thousand a year, as well as a perfectly 'optional' donation to the school. You need to be rolling in cash to get in there."

Nico turned back to Hazel and asked, "So a bunch of students got in trouble?"

"Yup" Hazel replied, "The owners are really pissed; usually their student's wrong doings are kept on the down low. I mean, everyone knows that they usually come around here for raves and cause trouble."

Nico frowned and Percy ate at a faster pace, hoping to be done and able to leave the conversation. "Owners? Someone owns the school? So does that mean one person gets all the money?"

Hazel nodded and leaned against the counter. "Yup, three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Olympia split the money between them AND they come from old money as well so they basically had millions to start with."

Nico wrinkled his nose and said, "Someone actually called their kids those names?"

Percy snorted but froze when Nico asked, "But who inherits all of that money? How many kids do they have?"

Hazel shrugged and replied, "They don't have any kids. The family line and the money ends with them."

"Percy!" Hettie called from the kitchen, "Your break is over and I need help back here!"

Percy jumped up, grabbing his plate and nodding goodbye to his friends.

**-Olympia Academy; Principal's Office-**

Annabeth Chase sat outside the Principal's Office and tapped her foot against the ground. She couldn't keep still and straightened out her grey skirt. She let out a quiet sigh and looked at the people sitting beside her.

Luke was, of course, sitting calmly with a smirk on his face like this was all some big joke. It had been his idea to vandalise the library when they were supposed to be all just going for dinner. He was the picture of comfort with his blue and yellow striped tie loose over his white shirt and he was wearing jeans instead of the usual grey trousers.

Grover looked nervous; he hadn't really done anything except be there but then so had she and they were both in trouble too. Clarisse looked angry but since when was that unusual. Beckendorf sat with his arm around Silena who was inspecting her nails. The Stoll twin, Connor and Travis, were chatting to each other, probably plotting their next prank.

Annabeth folded her arm and turned to stare at the wall in front of her again. She felt Luke leaned toward her and he whispered, "Come on Annabeth. You can't stay mad forever."

"You underestimated me then," she replied. He chuckled slightly and she finally lost her cool.

"You told us that we were going to dinner! I didn't think that meant sneaking into a library and having a rave with half the school there!"

Luke just smiled again and said, "You need to relax. So we got caught, big deal. We'll get a stern talking to by Principal Chiron and our parents will write a check."

He frowned then and added, "It's annoying that nearly everyone else got away though."

Annabeth was rolling her eyes when Luke smirked again and said, "But it was still a great idea! That party will go down in Olympia Academy history!"

"It still doesn't compare to the time Percy turned the gym into a swimming pool!" Connor said from a few seats down.

His sentence caused a chill in the air and Annabeth tried not to shiver.

Percy Olympia. After two years, his name still caused tidal waves through the school. Where had he gone? Where was he now?

Annabeth stared at the wall again and clenched her fists. The last thing she needed right now was to think about Percy.

The door to the Principal's office opened and the secretary looked out to stare at the students. "The principal will see you now," she said and Annabeth stood up. The others followed her and as they all walked into the office, Grover sent her a comforting smile.

She returned it and straightened out her blue blazer.

**-The evening; Percy' apartment-**

"Percy! Where did you put the popcorn?!" Hazel called from the kitchen.

Percy turned his eyes away from his wardrobe to look out the doors and at Hazel. She was standing at the kitchen island, cupboards open around her. Frank was leaning against the island, while Nico sat on the couch in the living room beside Leo Valdez. Jason and Piper McLean sat on the smaller armchair, both trying to look unaffected by the lack of space.

"It's on top of the fridge," Percy said and Hazel whirled around to find the packets of popcorn to put in the microwave.

Before Percy went back to his bedroom, he caught Jason's eye. Percy smirked slightly and raised his eyebrows in Piper's direction. Jason scowled at him and blushed slightly, so Percy went back to his wardrobe.

He was searching through his clothes to grab some sold t-shirts and jeans for helping clean the library the next day. The second he had mentioned it to his friends at closing time, they immediately offered to help too. He could hear Nico flicking through the channels on the TV and the popcorn cooking away in the microwave.

"Hey, stop!" he heard Jason say and he looked out at the living room again.

For a second he was worried that the microwave was about to blow but he realised that Jason had been talking to Nico. The TV was now showing the local news and the library was once again featured on the screen.

"_...and the owners of the Olympia Academy have decided that the students responsible for the damage will not only pay for cleaning and repairs but they will also be the ones actually doing the work. The eight students will start working at the library tomorrow morning and will be spending all of their free time fixing the damage."_

Percy was now leaning against the door frame in slight shock.

"We are still helping tomorrow right?" Jason asked, "We can't let these guys damage the library anymore than it already is. And we promised Mrs O'Leary."

The others nodded but when Jason looked over at Percy, he frowned. "Percy?"

The older boy looked at him and just nodded before walking back into the bedroom. Percy tried to sort through the wardrobe but his mind was buzzing. They were coming to the library! Who were they? Luke? Grover?

Percy's eyes travelled to the blue jacket that was hanging in the wardrobe. He took a breath before reaching into the breast pocket, knowing what was inside. His fingers curled around a smooth photo and he pulled it out.

Staring back at him with those haunting grey eyes was Annabeth. She was smiling at him, her blonde hair tied back loosely. He had taken it on one of their happier days; before he had found out everything. Before his life, the illusion anyway, had shattered.

"Who is she?" Percy jumped slightly and turned around to see Piper standing near him.

Piper took a step back and almost looked sorry that she had seen it.

Percy put the photo back and closed the wardrobe doors. "Just somebody I used to be friends with," he said softly.

"Did something happen?" Piper asked cautiously, afraid to anger her friend.

Percy shrugged and replied, "It was in another lifetime; doesn't matter."

But as they walked back into the living room, to the smell of popcorn and a movie on TV, Percy knew that it did matter. His past, the people who had betrayed him and the girl who had broken him were all arriving the next morning. It mattered very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this

**Thanks for all the reviews and to those who put the story in the favourites and alerted it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

"Look at this place!" Jason cried as he looked around, "They've destroyed it!"

He was talking about the library and indeed, the old building did look like a shell of its former self. The long windows that ran along the walls were now boarded up with wood because the glass had been smashed. The doors were gone; only the main entrance kept its own tall study ones. Bookshelves that towered over people had been cleaned of their contents and pushed over while there was no area of the floor that wasn't covered in books.

Where Jason and his friends were standing was the centre of the library. It was an open area with desk and lamps and there was a large glass window above it that had been badly cracked but otherwise fine. To the right of this area was a set of large marble stairs that led to the second floor.

Jason looked up to this level, because there was a large wrap around balcony. The bookshelves were still standing like huge wooden posts, but there were books on the floor as well. Not only were the books on the floor, but it was also littered with plastic cups, bottles and bits of food. Cigarette butts were carelessly thrown onto the ground as if there was no paper on the ground at all.

Jason shook his head and looked over at Percy, who was also checking the damage. "What do we do first?" he asked and they all looked at Percy.

Everyone was wearing old clothes and thick work gloves on their hands. Percy thought for a moment and then said, "All the windows and doors are going to be replaced and it wouldn't be a good idea to straighten the shelves until we have the floor cleared. So I guess we'll start with the floor then. All trash can go in the bags and the books can be put in the boxes to be sorted later."

With that, they started to work. Percy was clearing away the rubbish like the rest of them but his mind was elsewhere. He had wanted to start this early; hoping to avoid the Olympia Academy students. But they would be arriving anytime soon. He was constantly looking towards the large doors but every time they opened it was just another member of the community arriving to help.

After an hour, they had cleaned the centre of the library and straightened the tables and chairs. Percy and Piper were standing on the stairs, clearing each step when the doors opened again. Percy looked up by habit and nearly dropped the half filled bag in his hand.

Luke and Conner were walking through the doors. He was frozen, wanting to run for it but unable to move. Piper looked over at him and frowned before turning around just in time to see Annabeth and Grover walk into the library. Her jaw dropped and she looked between Percy and Annabeth. A second later, Percy grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"We're going to start on the second level!" Percy called to the others, who were still on the ground floor. Percy didn't dare look fully at Annabeth in case she saw him or worse-he fell for her all over again. She annoyingly had that affect on him.

Percy dragged Piper past some bookshelves until the others couldn't see or hear them.

"What the hell is going on, Percy?!" Piper said as she ripped her arm away from him.

Percy took some deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, clenching the stands in his fists. "This can't be happening," he mumbled, "They can't see me!"

Piper frowned at him as she rubbed her arm. Percy had gripped it tightly but he had also gone pale and looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Percy..." she said quietly.

Percy finally heard her and looked at her. He saw her rubbing her arm and he let his arms drop. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its fine," she said, "But what is going on? That-that girl is the one from picture."

Percy paused but nodded.

"So...you know an Olympia Academy student? Who is she?"

Percy glanced at the end of the row, where the balcony could be seen and voices from the ground floor could be heard. "Her name is Annabeth Chase. Her father is a professor and her mother is the CEO of a million dollar company. She's a reluctant heiress and we dated for a while about two years. It...got pretty serious."

"How serious?" Piper asked, her eyebrow rising slightly.

Percy shrugged, "I loved her, Piper. It wasn't puppy love." Percy sighed and kicked some rubbish away with his foot. He let out a bittersweet laugh and said, "We were hoping to go to the same college and get an apartment together. Despite only a few months between us, I was in the grade ahead of her. I was going to take the year out and work and then we would go to college together."

"What happened?" Piper asked but they were interrupted by a helper walking past.

Percy hurried up the row and into the next one. Piper followed him and Percy stopped by a window. It was near the back wall and was intact. Percy turned around and looked out for anyone else.

"Percy, there is no one there!" Piper said, impatient to hear the rest of the story, "How did you get to meet a girl like her? Why did you break up if you loved her that much?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair again before continuing. "I-I met her when I went to the Olympia Academy as a student."

Piper's jaw dropped again but Percy kept going. "I got into that school because my father finally found me after all these years. I didn't even have to pay for it...because he owns the school."

Piper blinked at him and Percy prepared himself for the anger that would be released. His friends did not like Olympia Academy students and he had once been one of them. In fact, he had kind of lead them. Instead Piper frowned and she said, "But none of the Olympia brothers have kids!"

Percy chuckled and replied, "Offically. Hades can't have kids and Zeus can't even keep his wife happy let alone a kid. Plus neither of them are great father figures. Before I was born, the two of them didn't want all the money to go to Poseidon's kids, if he ever had any. So they made a pact not to have any. But my father met my mother. She says that he wanted to run away with her and me but eventually that wasn't case. Poseidon left her and left me and I didn't see him until I was fifteen."

"Oh Percy," Piper said, placing a hand on his arm.

Percy smiled at her and then said, "I went to school there and made friends pretty quickly..." Percy's eyes glossed over, like his mind was somewhere else and he said softly, "Too quickly."

He met her gaze again and continued, "The two you saw walk in first? They're Luke and Conner. I'm sure Connor's twin Travis is here somewhere; they never do anything separately. The boy beside Annabeth is Grover-he was my best friend. There are a few other people who were in my 'inner circle' as they call it."

Percy clenched his jaw and looked towards the balcony again before turning back to Piper. "A few weeks before the start of my final year, I found out that my father had hired them all to be my friends when I first got there. Including Annabeth."

Piper let out a small gasp but let Percy continue. "They were all faking. All of them. Annabeth, Grover and a few others tried to feed me some bull about how they had come to care about me. Annabeth swore that she really did love me too."

"But you didn't believe her?" Piper asked and Percy shook his head. "I left my father's penthouse that night and haven't spoken to him since. He's called my mom a few times but hopefully he's stopped asking for me. I went back to my mom's maiden name and got work at the diner. Actually, I walked into the diner the night I left. It was raining and I had just been walking for hours trying to get my head straight."

Piper bit her lip and Percy could see that she was thinking; it was a lot to take in. She titled her head, her brown hair falling to one side and she looked at him.

This was Percy Jackson; the leader of their small group of friends. He was the oldest, the one they all went to when they had a problem. He was Jason's best friend and her older brother. He always had patience when Leo joked around too much and could bring up Hazel and Frank's self esteem and mood with a couple of words and a joke. He had always dealt with Nico's moods the best. Had he changed in her eyes really?

Piper chose her next words carefully. "Percy, you do know that no matter how far you run from the Academy, you are still the heir to a multi-million dollar fortune?" Percy nodded and Piper paused. But a moment later, she shrugged and replied, "Well, you still seem the same to me."

A wide smile came to Percy's face and he said, "If only all of you will react like that." Piper frowned.

Percy raised his eyebrows at her and said, "You seriously don't expect the others to take the news this well! And don't even think of telling Jason!"

Piper opened her mouth to protest but Percy said, "He will lose his mind if he finds out! He's the last person I want to know."

Piper deflated slightly but knew he was right. It wasn't her secret to tell and the only reason she knew was because she was nosy and saw the picture. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Percy smiled at her, saying his thanks before they both went back to the stairs. For the rest of the say, Percy stayed upstairs and out of sight while Annabeth and the others worked closer to the main doors.

**-Annabeth; later in the day-**

"I smell like stale beer and smoke!" Silena complained as she walked down the steps of the library.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and retorted, "Well, it was you who drank that beer and smoked so it's really your own fault; as well as everyone else at the rave."

Silena wrinkled her nose and replied, "I don't smoke or drink; do you have any idea what those sort of habits do to your skin?" Bechendorf wrapped an arm around her as their group stood on the street after a long days work at the library.

Annabeth smiled slightly when she heard Grover's stomach growl slightly. He blushed and asked, "Do you think there's anywhere we can get a bite to eat around here?"

Connor nodded and said, "That's the best idea you have had all day Grover!"

Annabeth looked around, up and down the street, until she saw a diner on the corner. "What about that place?" she asked and Grover and the twins shot off towards it.

Luke just sighed and said, "I am not eating anything from a place around here. Who knows what they would be serving. I am getting a taxi back to my place. Who's coming?" Silena immediately agreed and Beckendorf shrugged because he wasn't going to leave her. Clarisse couldn't nod her head fast enough.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes again and turned on her heel to walk to the diner. It was a pretty nice place. The outside was painted red with large windows. When Annabeth opened the door, the bell rang out and she could smell all the food from the kitchen. She quickly spotted Grover and the twins sitting at a booth and she hurried over to them.

The place was busy and when Annabeth slid into the seat beside Grover, she could see that a child's birthday party was being held there. It was nearly at the end and the birthday cake had been given out. The cake caught her eye but before she could get a second look at it, the waiter appeared. He was about their age, with short blonde hair.

"Welcome to the Jupiter Diner. What can I get you guys?"

Grover said, "Whatever gets to the table in the fastest time! I am so hungry! Lucky for us, you are open today."

"We weren't supposed to be," the waiter said, "But everyone volunteering at the library needed to be fed and a friend of the owners needed someplace to have a kid's party."

Travis narrowed his eyes and asked, "Have we met before? You look familiar."

Annabeth glanced at his name tag that read _'Jason'_ before looking back at his face.

Jason clicked his tongue before saying, "I was helping at the library today; cleaning up your mess. A lot of people from the community were, actually."

"Hey, look dude," Connor reasoned, "We're sorry alright. It was a bad idea; trust us, we know. But in our defence, the four of us didn't even know there was a rave going on there when we showed up."

Jason just shrugged and replied, "Are you ready to order?" They rattled off what they wanted and Jason walked off to the kitchen.

"Is anyone else now painfully aware of all the glares we're getting?" Connor asked.

Annabeth looked around the diner. People were indeed sending them strange looks but eventually turned around and minded their own business.

As she turned to look back at the table, Annabeth caught sight of the child's birthday cake again. It was half eaten but she could clearly see that it was blue on the inside.

She folded her arms around herself and leaned back against the seat. She had known one person who had baked blue cakes.

_Annabeth stared at Percy as he mixed the batter together in the bowl. _

_It was two in the morning and she was sitting in the school kitchens watching her boyfriend cook. It had been Percy's idea of course, even though she was just in her pyjamas and he was dressed in his Academy sweatpants. She didn't know if all cooks baked shirtless but she would watch the cooking channel a lot more if they did. _

_She had her elbows on the table and she was leaning her head on her hand as she stared at him. He was just pouring in the blue food colouring and she could see flour dusted across his black hair. _

_This hadn't been part of the plan of course. Poseidon had just asked her to be his friend and she could always use the money. Her mother was far too busy to bother with a thing like allowance and she hardly talked to her father. She was just supposed been friendly until he found his own friends, ones that were paid off. But of course, one flash of those sea green eyes and she was done for. _

_Now she lived every day with the fear that he would find out about the deal, even though she had stopped talking money from Poseidon long ago. She could lose him; it would destroy her. Annabeth was snapped out of her thoughts when she found Percy staring back at her. _

_He grinned slightly and said, "I know. You are mesmerised by my face, but please, try to contain yourself." _

_Annabeth scoffed and replied, "Whatever, Seaweed Brain; you have flour in your hair!" The nickname had come from the amount of time he spent in the pool. He called her Wise Girl from her obsession with owls and the fact that she was smartest in her grade. _

"_When we get our apartment, we have to get a nice kitchen," she said and Percy nodded. He walked around the table, leaving the bowl of cake mixture and said, "Yes...and you will not be allowed in it, in case you burn the place down." _

_Annabeth gasped at the mock insult and Percy took the chance to swoop down and place his lips on hers. Annabeth stood, never breaking the kiss and let her hands trail up his bare chest to wrap around his neck. Percy's arm looped around her back, pulling her up and against him. _

"_We really have to stop making out in inappropriate places," she mumbled against his lips. _

_Percy pecked her lips again before saying, "Oh no we don't." _

_She smiled and Percy's forehead stayed glued to hers as he stared at her. _

"_You are mesmerised by my face, but please, try to control yourself," she whispered and Percy's face broke into a huge grin. _

_He was about to kiss her again but a flash of light caught his eye. Turning, they both saw the security guard's torch flash through the windows in the swinging doors of the kitchen. The guard was in the hallway, doing his rounds. _

"_Abort mission!" Percy said with a quiet laugh as Annabeth grabbed his hand and they raced though the kitchen and out the back door. _

"Annnabeth?" Snapped out of her memory, the blonde haired girl turned to Grover.

"Your food arrived, like, five minutes ago!" he said, pointing to the burger in front of her.

She smiled at him slightly before letting out a shaky breath and starting to eat; just as the door bell rang out again.

**-Percy-**

Percy walked through door of the diner, with a sigh. He had just finished at the library, being the last one of his friends to leave.

They had all hurried back to open after hearing that so many people needed food. Plus, Mr. D's friend had to have a birthday party at short notice.

All Percy wanted to do was head to the shower and clean the dirt off him. But he groaned when he realised that his friends had probably used his shower to clean themselves to that they could serve the food. He could already see the wet towels left on the floor.

As he walked through the diner, he glanced over at the kid's party near the booths. He was just glad that he had one left in the fridge that could past itself off as a birthday cake.

He froze though, when he saw the Stoll twins wolfing down burgers at a booth. Quickly looking across from them, he saw the backs of two people's heads; one red and one blonde. He knew who they were.

He quickly walked towards the door to the kitchen, grabbing a tray full of drinks from Leo to block his face. Leo gave him a strange look and Percy quickly placed the tray down on the counter and ducked behind it. Leo just headed back to the counter and looked over it to see Percy crouching down.

"What are doing?!" he could only ask but Percy just shushed him and crawled over to the kitchen door. Leo could only shrug and picked up the tray again.

Percy made it through the door and straightened up to hurry past Hettie and to his apartment door. He bounded up the steps and through the door, slamming it behind him. He leaned against, his heart pumping.

That was a close call. And he had a feeling that it wasn't the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this

Beckendorf knocked on the open door to Luke's dorm room.

The blonde haired boy looked over and smirked at his friend from his place in front of the TV. "Hey, you're just in time. I was about to start a new game," Luke said, nodding to the other game controller sitting on the table.

Beckendorf made his way to the seat beside Luke and sat down with a sigh. He was always uncomfortable in Luke's room. It was filled with the latest gadgets, including two TVs and the games consoles. There were boxes of DVDs and players and other items that Luke would sell to other student's for profit. If you wanted something at Olympia Academy, then Luke was the guy to go to. Beckendorf didn't like to know exactly what Luke got up to; he just found life was better when he minded his own business.

He picked up the controller but before Luke could press the start button, he said, "Why weren't you at the library today?"

Luke snorted and replied, "I didn't feel like going today! It's not like the crappy place is going anywhere."

Beckendork frowned and said, "I just think that it would be better if we all just put our heads down and got on with things for a while. I don't want to anger the Olympia brothers anymore than they already are."

A sly smile came to Luke's face and Beckendorf watched him closely. Luke nodded to the door and said, "Close that." Beckendork did as he asked, curious and when he sat back down, Luke was smiling again.

"I don't have to worry about those brothers for much longer. When the Masquerade Ball is held at the end of the month, they won't have a leg to stand on."

Beckendorf stared at him. Olympia Academy's Annual Masquerade Ball was held every year just before summer. It was held in the Hall of the Academy and all the students and their families had to attend. It was kind of pointless to be wearing masks because everyone already knew everyone else; a piece of fabric wasn't going to magically make you invisible. But it was the highlight of the school calendar.

"What are you talking about?!" Beckendorf asked and nearly rolled his eyes when Luke smirked again.

"Do you remember when Percy Olympia left the school? His father never knew where he went and his mother never told anyone anything? Well, what the brothers didn't tell anyone was that Zeus and Hades were working on a plan to make sure that Percy didn't inherit the family money. They got their lawyers to put a time limit on the money; meaning that Percy had to be at this year's Masquerade Ball to accept his claim to the fortune."

"I still don't get what this has to do with you," Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Zeus and Hades wanted to make Percy's life at Olympia terrible but Posidon made sure that their plans didn't work. Of course, he hurt Percy anyway by paying us to be his friends."

Beckendorf winced slightly at this.

He had really been Percy's friend. The guy was funny and great to be around. He could actually calm down the Twins-a great feat in itself- and was always there to help Grover. He tried to get on with Clarisse but that girl could hate puppies. Silena liked him well enough and all in all, Percy fit in as well as anyone could in the school. To be the surprise son of the owner made him famous enough, but he never let it go to his head. Beckendorf had like the guy and he had made Annabeth the happiest girl on the planet. Beckendorf had seen the fallout from their horrible break up himself; Annabeth was inconsolable. But Luke had never really liked him; that much Beckendorf knew.

"The point is," Luke said, "that the brothers had a secret plan to keep Percy away from the money out of spite. But Zeus' wife Hera had her own spiteful plan."

Beckendorf raised his eyebrows and Luke continued. "She came to me a few weeks before Percy left. She said that if I found some way to get Percy to leave, then she would arrange it that I would inherit the Olympia's money. With a large sum for her of course."

Beckendorf's jaw dropped and his mind was going a mile an hour. Luke betrayed Percy; all for money. "It was you..." he said softly, "You were the one who put those receipts in Percy's dorm room. The ones that proved that we were being paid to be his friends."

Luke nodded and added, "I also slipped in that contract that he had us all sign stating the exact terms of the agreement. And then Percy put it all together and lost it!"

Luke chuckled slightly but Beckendorf felt ill. Luke was going to get all of that money. That fortune that had been so well earned by the family over the years; he would squander it, lose it all. Luke sat back in his chair with the controller in his hand.

"The only problem is that Percy could still get the money. If he shows up at the Masquerade Ball, I am finished. Hopefully he stays in whatever dead end place he is."

**-Meanwhile; at the diner-**

Piper hurried through the front door of the diner, her bag hanging off her shoulder. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, knowing that she was a little late for her shift. She spotted Jason with his back to the door, writing down an order while Frank was trying to balance drinks on a tray.

As she looked around the room, Piper frowned slightly when she realised that those Olympia Academy boys were there again. The twins and their red headed friend were eating their burgers at the counter but there was no sight of Annabeth.

Suddenly Piper realised that it was Percy's turn to be in the kitchen that day; he might not know that they were there! Piper ran through the kitchen door and looked around for Percy. But she stopped when she saw Hettie standing at the fridge, reaching in to get some ice cream.

"Hettie?!" Piper asked, "What are you doing here? It's Percy's shift today."

Hettie shut the door with her elbow and walked over to place the ice cream on the counter. "That's what I thought but the kid called me and suggested we switch. He was here this morning instead."

Piper frowned at this and said, "But that means that he opened this morning; really early! He was up late last night helping at the library too."

Hettie nodded as she scooped the ice cream into a bowl. "Yup; he's fast asleep upstairs. But it saved me from having to take the early train over here and he knows I hate doing that! But Percy has always been that kind."

Piper nodded and replied with clenched teeth, "Ya, he's a real giver."

She marched through the kitchen and up the stairs. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door and walked into the apartment. "Percy!" she called but soon found him, fast asleep in bed.

With a sigh, she sat down on the bed and woke him. It took Percy a moment to realise what was going on.

He groaned and sat up slightly in the bed before saying "There's another thing you and Jason have in common; disturbing my sleep."

Piper folded her arms and said, "Percy, what time did you get back here last night after helping with the library?"

Percy suddenly suspected that his mother had taught Piper a few tricks but he replied, "Around...two? I agreed to lock up and there were a few more books that needed picking up. Did you notice that we nearly have the floor cleared?"

Piper just raised her eyebrow in silence. With an intake of breath, she said, "So you got home at two and opened the diner this morning at seven?"

Percy nodded slightly and Piper huffed. "Seriously Percy?! You are losing out on sleep, messing up the shifts and pulling me through rows of bookshelves just to keep this secret!"

Percy ran a hand through his already messed up hair and leaned back against his headboard. "The Stoll twins and Grover are downstairs stuffing their faces with burgers," Piper said, "I'm guessing that they finished at the library and came back here to eat, like yesterday. And that's why you took the early shift-in case you ran into them while you were working."

Percy nodded slightly but before he could respond, he heard footsteps stomping their way up to his apartment. The door opened and Jason called out, "Percy! I know you're asleep but this is serious! Piper hasn't-."

Jason stopped once he entered the bedroom and saw his friends.

Immediately Percy saw the confusion in his friend's eyes. From the blonde boy's point of view, the friend that he was crushing on was sitting on the bed of his best friend, who was lying in said bed, half dressed. Percy didn't know wither to laugh or gag at the thought that was probably going through Jason's head. Piper though didn't seem to notice.

Percy cleared his throat and said, "Piper rushed up to see me a few minutes ago. I managed to nearly drop a whole bookshelf on me last night and she was worried."

Piper herself didn't know wither to be impressed or annoyed that he could lie that well.

Jason nodded and looked torn between leaving and trying to say something else. Finally, after a moment, he said to Piper, "You didn't say hello!"

Piper blinked at him in confusion and he said, "Whenever we work together, you always say hello to me first. You didn't say hello and you're ten minutes late so I was worried."

Percy tried not to roll his eyes at his friend as Piper blushed slightly and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. But I am here and I'll be down in a minute."

Jason nodded at her and Percy before quickly exiting the room. Percy snorted with laughter after he was sure Jason was out of earshot and Piper turned to him.

"What?" she asked in genuine confusion. Percy smiled slightly at his friend. Both she and Jason were so dense some times.

"Piper," he said softly, "Jason ran up here completely worried because he thought something had happened to you. When he found out that you were ok, he was annoyed that you hadn't said hello to him this morning. That's your thing; you always say hello to him first. And then he was freaked out at the thought that you had skipped his hello to see me."

Piper just blinked at him and Percy laughed slightly. "Piper, he likes you!" Piper's eyes grew wide and she was frozen.

"But-but..." she babbled but Percy just threw back the covers and stood up. "He likes you and you like him. You're both crazy about each other! And everyone is tired of you two dancing around each other."

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over his pyjama pants before walking into the kitchen. He started to look through the cupboards for something to eat and Piper hurried into the kitchen. She stopped quickly at the kitchen island and said, "But Percy...why would he like me?"

Percy frowned and turned around to face her. She shrugged and added, "You've met his ex girlfriends. Reyna was practically a supermodel!"

Percy placed both of his hands on the island and looked her straight in the eyes. "Piper. First of all, you are stunning. Do you remember the Halloween dance at your school? You and Hazel got all dressed up for it and I was told that every guy in that room was drooling at your feet."

Piper did remember that night. It was one of the only occasions that she had actually dressed up and put on makeup. She had noticed a few glances but surely it hadn't been as many as Percy said. But Percy continued talking.

"Secondly, Jason has liked you since way before that dance. Reyna was just a distraction and for the sanity of all of your friends, please just admit that you both care for each other!" With that statement, Percy got that far away look in his eyes again and the smile that had been playing across his face faded. "Trust me, when it's too late...things change."

Piper, not wanting to dwell on the overwhelming thoughts about Jason, sat down on the stool and said, "Is it bad that I kind of want to meet Annabeth? I mean, there must have been something amazing about her for you to love-she can't have been pretending all the time."

Percy's smile came back and he said, "Actually, the two of you have some things in common. Both of you have no idea how pretty you are...and people tend to judge you from how you look."

Piper had to agree. The plain clothes she wore and her uneven haircut made people scoff and roll their eyes.

"People used to think-including me when I first saw her-that with her blonde hair and natural tan, that she was some air head. But she set me straight pretty quickly!"

Piper smiled at Percy. He was so happy when he was talking about Annabeth.

"She has these eyes...grey and full of fire. Like a storm in the middle of the sea," Percy said quietly, "I could have looked at them for hours...but then she would smack my arm and tell me to stop staring like a crazy person."

Piper felt her heart go out to her friend as he turned away from her to search through the cupboards. It was clear that he stilled loved her but he hadn't gotten past her betrayal. Piper squirmed slightly in her seat. Maybe Percy shouldn't have left so suddenly; he had left without knowing the full story.

With a sigh, Piper stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I better get down stairs anyway; I'm already so late."

With a smile from her friend, Piper went back downstairs and into the kitchen. She changed quickly and was tying the apron around her as she stepped out into the diner. She spotted Jason standing behind the counter at the till and she bit her lip.

Taking a deep breath, Piper walked over to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Jason looked over at her and she smiled when she saw the blush rising on his face. "Hello," Piper said quietly and walked off to take orders.

Jason stood there for a moment, frozen with a half smile on his lips but Hettie ranged the bell and snapped him out of it.

He quickly walked past Grover, Travis and Connor.

Connor ate the last piece of his burger and let out a happy sigh. "If it was legal, I would totally marry this burger," he said. Then he frowned and added, "But then I would want to eat it again."

Travis laughed at his brother and looked over at Grover, who was checking his phone. "Is that a text from Annabeth?" he asked and Grover nodded.

"Ya, she had to run back to school to finish an assignment."

Grover put his phone back in his pocket and reached over to pick up the ketchup. He hand banged off the tall glass and it tipped over. Travis reached out to grab it but missed and the glass hit against the rim of the plate. The glass smashed and the three boys stood up quickly as water spilled out onto the counter.

"Ah crap!" Travis said, as Frank scrambled over and tried to clean up the mess.

"Here," Connor offered as he began to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Careful!" Frank warned and then winced when Connor yelled out and grabbed his hand. A glass shard had cut across Connor's palm and Grover was grabbing napkins to stop the blood.

"Frank!" Jason called from the end of the counter, "The first aid box is upstairs!"

Frank nodded and said, "Through the kitchen and up the stairs. Our friend should have the first aid box in his cupboard."

Travis took his brother's arm and dragged him through the kitchen with Grover right behind them. Frank turned to Jason and asked, "What is the first aid box doing in Percy's apartment?!"

Jason shrugged and replied, "We were running out of bandages and Percy took it upstairs to refill it."

Grover hurried ahead of the Twins and as he opened the door to Percy's apartment, looking back at Connor and Travis. When both of the twins looked up and froze in the doorway, Grover frowned and turned around.

Standing beside the kitchen island, still from shock, was Percy. He looked between the three of them and tried to form words in a sentence. It was Connor who spoke first.

"I know that this is a huge, dramatic moment but I'm bleeding here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Percy wrapped the bandage around Connor's palm for the final time and tied it. He was focused on the white material, avoiding the eyes of his former friends. Connor was sat at the kitchen island and Travis was leaning against it.

Grover, meanwhile, was standing straight with his arms by his side. Two years had aged them all slightly-what a difference the time between sixteen and eighteen makes. But Grover could see that Percy was as closed off as the last time he had seen him; running out the door of Olympus Academy.

"_Percy!" Annabeth ran down the stairs after her boyfriend, nearly tripping over the steps. Percy was storming ahead of her, his eyes focused on the double doors that lead to the outside. Students who were on the way to classes, paused to watch the happy couple of the school. _

_Grover was right behind Annabeth; he had been with her when they had gone looking for Percy. Only, they found him in his dorm room, holding receipts and contracts. They had recognised them straight away. _

_Percy had demanded an explanation and as Annabeth tried to explain, Grover could only watch as his best friend's life crumble down around him. Percy had bolted from the room and down the hallway to the main stairs. _

_Annabeth managed to catch Percy's arm and stopped him suddenly. "Please, just listen to me!" she said, "I swear to you, the payments stopped months ago! We are really your friends Percy. I really do love you."_

_Percy looked down at her, his green eyes dark with anger. But all he said was, "I should have known. I should have expected to meet two faced people in this school. It was stupid of me to think otherwise." _

_He ripped his arm from her grasp and walked out the door. Annabeth tried to go after him again but Grover stopped her. _

"_Leave him for the moment Annabeth. He needs to calm down. We'll see him when he gets back." _

Grover gave the apartment a once over.

Percy hadn't come back to the school and after having a huge fight with his father at their penthouse; Percy had gone back to his mother's. They hadn't seen him after that. Sally refused to tell anyone where he was and he wasn't staying at her apartment. So he must have ended up at this diner.

Percy packed away the first aid kit and mumbled, "You're fine now. Shut the door on your way out."

Travis scoffed and said, "Do you honestly think we're leaving now?!"

Percy sighed and replied, "I was hopeful." He shut the lid of the box and leaned against the counter. After a moment, he asked, "Are you going to tell Annabeth?"

Conner laughed and said, "Time doesn't change everything; Percy's main concern is still Annabeth."

Percy clenched his jaw and Grover replied quietly, "We have to. She wouldn't like it if we kept this from her."

Percy nodded and Grover continued with, "How have you been?"

"Fine; I've been working here for about two years. Finished high school in the school down the road and spent this year saving money for college."

Grover nodded, "That's great. I'm glad you've got your diploma."

The twins looked between the two old friends before Travis asked, "Are we going to address the elephant in room? And by elephant I mean the fact that Percy is bitter and we're all regretful."

Percy rolled his eyes but Grover replied, "At least let us explain properly! You ran off the first time and you didn't hear the full story."

Percy glanced up at the clock and then said, "I have to run over to the library and help in about fifteen minutes. So you've got five."

"You help at the library? Were you there when we were?"

"Four minutes and fifty-five seconds."

Grover looked at the twins, who shrugged and then back at Percy. It was up to him to explain. "When you first arrived at the Academy, you were all people could talk about...and sometimes, you were talked about in a bad way. Students there prided themselves on their family's money but you? You practically walked through the doors as the richest kid there and...nothing. Percy, you had no arrogance or felt like you were better than anyone. Add the fact that you were raised as a normal kid, well, the students weren't exactly ready to welcome you with open arms."

Percy stayed silent throughout all this, staring at a spot on the far wall. Grover continued. "Your father desperately wanted you to be happy; so he paid us to be nice to you for the first couple weeks. We were just supposed to be 'starter friends' so that when you made your own friends, no one would get hurt. I mean, you were on the swim team and people really liked you when they got to know you. We didn't count on how loyal you were to us, and how much we liked being your friends. Annabeth certainly didn't go into your relationship wanting to hurt you. It was her who asked for the payments to be stopped, right before your first date. She really loves you Percy; there was no pretence for her."

Percy scoffed and replied, "Yes, I'm so sure!"

Grover let out a slow breath. He hadn't been around for the aftermath of their breakup. He couldn't just throw away Annabeth's feelings like that. "She wanted to move back in with her father."

This surprised Percy and his head whipped around to look at Grover. "What? She wanted to move back to San Francisco?! But her and her father have a terrible relationship!"

"Ya, well she wanted to move to the other side of country. Everything just reminded her of you."

"She didn't stop looking for you," Travis finally said, "She kept searching all over New York and the whole country, just to find you. But you are far too good and hiding yourself."

"Her grades were slipping and she wasn't sleeping. She was running herself into the ground just trying to find you," Connor said.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and licked his dry lips.

"Look, as much as we would like to be friends with you again, we won't push you into anything. But please Percy, just see her. Tell Annabeth that you're fine and you're doing ok," Grover pleaded.

"You are doing alright, aren't you?" Connor asked, "Because there was that time when Annabeth went on vacation and you were acting like someone had just punched you in the face. That was just for a week so I don't know how two years have been for you."

Percy glared at his old friend, who smirked back in return before turning back to Grover. "I'll see her at the library tomorrow. Tell her we can talk then."

Grover nodded; he could take what he could get.

"You guys better go," Percy mumbled, gesturing at the clock.

Connor hopped off the stool and he and his brother headed for the door. Grover followed them but at the last minute before closing the door, he turned and said, "Percy?"

His old friend raised an eyebrow at him and Grover said, "It was really good to see you again." Percy's eyes softened slightly and he nodded.

Grover shut the door and Percy let out a long breath.

He started to pace the room, rubbing his face. Was it possible for him to move in a day?

Percy shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Grover had a point; he _had_ left the Academy suddenly and without letting them explain properly. He hadn't gotten any closure and neither had they. The sudden realisation that he was going to see Annabeth tomorrow hit him and Percy found it hard to breath.

He sat down and propped his elbows up on his knees. He had barely glanced at her in the library when Piper first saw her; he didn't really trust himself not to stand there and stare. Had she changed much? Was architecture still what she wanted to do? Did she still wear that old Yankees hat?

A small smile came to Percy's face. He had good memories of that hat.

"_Seriously? This thing looks like it's been chewed on by a small animal." _

_Percy turned over the hat in his hands, brushing his thumb over the frayed edges. Annabeth raised her eyes from the notebook in front of her to look at her boyfriend. Percy was sitting on the table she was seated at, trying to entertain himself while she worked on her assignment. _

"_Don't you have better things to do then annoy me in my room?" she asked him. _

_Percy shrugged and said, "Why do you wear this thing all the time?" He asked in a casual tone, his eyes not moving from the hat. _

_Annabeth stood up and walked to stand in front of him. Percy looked at her as she gently took the hat from his grasp. _

"_My mom bought this for me when we went to see a game one day," Annabeth said quietly. "She works so much that I can count on one hand the amount of times we've hung out. But...one day, she cancelled all her meetings and took me to see the Yankees play. It was such a surprise and I had such a good time!" _

_Annebeth's smile dropped slightly and she said, "I thought it was going to be the start of something new for us. That she would actually spend time with me. That wouldn't ignore me like my dad did. But, as I should have known, she left me. Just like he did. That's why I live in the school; it's better staying here than in that cold house." _

_Percy pulled her forward until she was standing between his legs; he wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief; for some reason, she felt safe. Talking about her mother had never been an easy thing for her. She raised her eyes and looked at him; green and grey just a few millimetres away from each other. _

_Percy leaned her forehead against hers. "I will never leave you like they did," he said quietly, "I promise you that." _

_She smiled at him and reached up, placing the hat backwards on his head. His black hair peeked out from under it and he tilted his head. "How does it look?" _

_Annabeth replied, "Meh, it looks better on me." _

_Percy chuckled and pulled her close to hug her. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, resting her face against his neck. _

Percy rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

No matter the tension between them, he did need to see her; only to help her. At least, that's what he told himself.

**-Olympia Academy;Annabeth-**

Annabeth balanced the books in her arms as she prided open the door to the library. It shut quietly behind her and she looked around for a desk.

Large windows ran along the left hand side of the room, filled with towering brown bookshelves. A number of desks were on the far side of the room and by the looks of it, she was one of the few students there.

Annabeth walked down the room and was about to place her books on a desk when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She blinked at the figure with their back, looking out the window, turned to her and after a moment, she gently placed the books on the desk and walked over to the window.

She reached their side and said, "Hello, Mr Olympia."

Poseidon turned his head to look at her in surprise. His features softened and he mumbled, "Hello Annabeth. It's been a while since I've seen you."

She nodded, smiling slightly and a silence stretched out between them. "What brings you here?" she asked and Poseidon gestured towards the corner of the window.

Annabeth found what he was staring at and she tried to stifle a gasp. A small trident was scratched into the glass, almost invisible with the sun streaming into the room. "I've been seeing those around the school and I thought..."

"It was Percy," Annabeth said, "He used to draw them everywhere because it was your part of the family crest."

Poseidon nodded and they stood there quietly. "I don't suppose that you..."

"No I haven't heard from him," Annabeth said, "But that doesn't mean I don't keep my ears open, just in case."

Poseidon smiled at her and asked, "Me too."

There was a moment of quiet and then he said, "Even when he's not here, Percy still managed to cause chaos in our lives."

She shrugged and replied, "He always did keep things interesting."

Poseidon turned and saw the books on the table. "I shouldn't keep you from your work," he said, "What are you writing?"

"An assignment for Ancient Classics class; I have to write an essay on the different myths about how the Greek gods created mankind."

Poseidon gestured towards the bookshelves. "Try Plato's version; I always liked it best."

With a nod to her, he walked away towards the door. Annabeth watched him go and with one last look at the trident on the glass, she walked off towards the shelves.

It was in the library that Grover found her a few hours later, pouring over a thick book. He placed a hand on her arm and she jumped slightly. "Sorry," he said, as he sat down beside her.

Annabeth shrugged and sat back on the chair. "It's fine; how was dinner at the Jupiter Diner?"

Grover winched slightly but said, "Fine; I think Connor is in love with the food."

There was a pause and then he asked, "What are reading?"

Annabeth looked down at the book and replied, "I have to look up all of these Greek myths about how man was made. This one is from Plato. He says that humans were originally made with four legs, four arms and a head with two faces. Zeus was afraid that they would be too strong so he split them in half."

Her eyes glazed over slightly and she said quietly, "So that humans would be forced to spend the rest of their lives looking for their other half."

Grover wanted to groan in frustration but he just cleared his throat. He had to tell her; he couldn't watch her like this anymore.

"Annabeth?" She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I found Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Piper sipped her juice out of the glass and glanced at Jason. He was sitting across from her in one of the diner's booths, eating a sandwich for his lunch break.

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon and the two friends were surrounded by content customers having their own meals. Piper set the glass back down on the table beside her plate, half filled with a pasta dish. She licked her lips and folded her arms.

"Are you heading over to the library today?" she asked him.

Jason nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food before saying, "Percy and I are going to be straightening up the bookshelves on the upper floor. But all the books have been collected and the floor is clean at least."

Piper smiled and looked at the table. A moment later, she blurted out, "Do you mind working with the Olympia kids?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Piper shrugged, saying, "Well, you just seem to really dislike them, that's all."

Jason studied her for a moment but then replied, "They are a bunch of spoilt children who think the world revolves around them. I don't like how they think they can get away with whatever they please."

"But they don't!" Piper exclaimed, "They are cleaning up the library and I'm sure not all of them are that bad. The ones that eat here every day seem nice. You know the three boys and the girl?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Ya, they seem alright. But what about the others? There's a blonde guy who looks like cleaning is an alien concept to him-which it probably is- and that angry looking girl. I swear, she bites the head off everyone who comes near her! Then there's that couple who make out every hour like it's their job!"

Piper frowned at him, watching as he got angrier and angrier. "Jason...is there something else going on? Did something happen between you and them?"

Jason folded his arms and leaned back in the booth. "No, Piper; it's nothing."

Piper gave him a pleading look. There was defiantly something he wasn't telling her. Jason refused to meet her gaze, instead staring stubbornly out the window. When he realised that she wasn't going to let up, he stood up and grabbed his plate and glass.

"I've got to get back to work."

"But we've got another five minutes!" Piper called after him, only to receive silence. Piper slumped in the booth and contemplated calling Percy. However, she knew he was visiting his mother and Paul and decided to wait.

**-Sally Jackson's apartment-**

"What colour is this? Puppy's tears?"

Paul snorted at Percy's comment but one look from Sally Jackson sent him back to painting. Both he and Percy was standing on a covered table in the bare living room, painting the walls a depressing blue colour. Sally was standing on the ground behind them with her hands on her hips.

"It's called 'Morning Sky'," Sally said to her son, who raised an eyebrow at the partially painted wall.

"Are you sure? It looks like the colour made from the mood of rock bottom."

Sally rolled her eyes and replied, "Just paint, Percy. It will look wonderful with the furniture."

Sally turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Percy dragged the brush up and down the wall for a moment before saying to Paul, "So you and Mom had a good time in Italy?"

Paul nodded as he dipped the brush into the paint can and said, "Yes, she seemed to really enjoy herself."

"I kind of have to thank you for that though," Percy replied, "She's been a lot happier since she's met you."

Paul grinned and paused for a moment. Then taking a breath, he said, "Percy, I was thinking of asking your mom to marry me."

Percy froze for a moment before smiling. "That's great Paul!"

The older man let out a sigh of relief and said, "Yah, I'm just really glad you approve."

Percy shrugged, "Hey, you make her really happy and you certainly treat her better than my dad-." Percy stopped and cleared his throat. He gave Paul a strained smile and said, "You probably don't want to hear about that subject right now."

"Actually, Percy, I wouldn't mind hearing about your dad," Paul replied, "You and your Mom are going to be my family and any worries or baggage you have is going to be mine. I just want you to know that you can talk to me."

"Percy has always been one to try and fix things himself."

They both turned around to see Sally walking into the living room. Percy and Paul glanced at each other but Sally didn't give any indication that she had heard the first half of the conversation. "You can tell him about your father, Percy," Sally said, "The only reason I haven't said anything before is because it's Percy's story to tell."

Percy turned back to the wall and started painting again. "My dad and my mom didn't exactly run in the same social circles," he said to Paul, "They met at a party he was throwing and she was a waitress at it. He told her that he feel for her at first sight."

Paul had followed Percy's lead and was also continuing to paint the wall. "Of course, he couldn't take her out in public so Mom started to lose her patience with him. When she got pregnant and my father kept making all these promises to be with both of us, Mom just gave up...and he didn't bother to go after her."

Percy looked over his shoulder at Sally and she continued for him. "I went back to parents' house and they helped me get back on my feet. Percy's father came to see him at the hospital but I didn't want him in our lives after that."

"Was he that bad?"

"No, not him," Percy said, "But his side of the family would make you want to gouge your own eyes out. They were horrible people, still are."

"You met them again?" Paul asked, as he set the paint brush down beside the paint can.

Percy nodded and replied, "My dad found me and Mom a few years ago when I was fifteen. He got me into a good school and I stayed with him in his house for a while. I didn't like leaving Mom alone but she said I needed a good education and that school was one of the best in New York. But after about a year, I found out that the people who had been my friends were on my dad's pay role."

"He paid people to be your friends?" Paul said, in shock.

Percy nodded and then finished with, "I left the school and my dad. And you know the rest because you showed up a few weeks later."

Percy turned back to Sally and said, "And you'll never guess who arrived at my apartment door yesterday?"

Sally raised an eyebrow and Percy said, "Grover and the Stolls."

Sally's jaw fell slightly but she asked quickly, "What about Annabeth?"

Percy shook his head and replied, "No, but they've probably told her already. I said I would meet her in the library. They are the ones who are helping clean it."

"Who are these people?" Paul asked, stepping off the table.

"Percy's friends that were being paid by his father. Annabeth was his girlfriend while he was at the school."

Percy jumped off the table and started to wipe off the dots of paint on his hands with a cloth. "Grover told me that they stopped taking money from Dad months before I found out. And before Annabeth and I started dating."

Sally smiled and placed an arm around her son's shoulders. "Well, that's great! It explains everything!"

Percy shrugged and asked, "But what now? I mean, how can we go back to being the friends we were?"

"You can't," Sally replied, "Two years have gone by Percy. I'm sure they have changed. The important thing is you should give them a chance."

**-The library; later that day-**

Jason dusted down another shelf with the raggedy cloth. He adjusted his foot on the wooden ladder that was leaning against the bookshelf and looked down at Percy. The other boy was cleaning the lower shelves, nearly directly beneath Jason.

The blonde smirked and held the dusty cloth out over Percy. A second later, he let it drop and it landed smack bang on Percy's black hair. Jason laughed out loud as Percy grabbed the cloth from his head, coughing. He looked up and flung it back up at Jason.

"Thanks a lot!" Percy coughed out, running a hand through his head, dust falling out of it. Jason chuckled again and went back to the shelves.

All the bookshelves had been put upright and surprisingly, most of them escaped serious damage. They just needed dusting down. Jason heard a noise from downstairs and cast an eye over the balcony.

"The Olympia students are here," he said, slightly put out.

Percy froze and looked over at the balcony. He couldn't distinguish between the voices but Annabeth might be one of them. He quickly went back to cleaning and looked up at Jason to distract him.

"Seriously, at least be polite to them," Percy said, "They haven't done anything to us."

Jason looked at Percy, his mouth set in a thin line. "I can't stand them Percy! They are good for nothing losers who think they own every building they step into!"

Jason's words cut Percy and he could just see his friend saying things like that if he ever found out about his past. Percy absentmindedly brushed the cloth over the dark shelf.

"Give them a break; they may change into better people in the future."

Jason scoffed and Percy looked at him again. "I was a different person before you met me Jason! And you may not have exactly liked parts of that guy."

Jason titled his head before smiling slightly at his friend. "Did you kill anyone?"

Percy frowned in confusion but shook his head.

"Did you break any serious laws?" There was another head shake.

"Then, you've got nothing to worry about, Percy. You're my friend and that's not going to change."

Percy could only nod and go back to cleaning.

Jason hurried down the ladder, jumping off the last step to the ground. "I'm going to get us new cloths; these are falling apart."

Percy watched as Jason walked off and down the stairs, greeting Piper as he went. The dark haired girl hurried over to Percy, her ponytail swinging behind her.

Before he could get a word out, Piper exclaimed, "I'm worried about Jason!"

Percy raised an eyebrow but replied, "Ok, what do you think is wrong?"

Piper pushed some hair strands from her face and said, "I think some Olympia students might have done something to him. He hates them way too much for someone who has never had a run in with them and when I asked him about it, he blatantly lied!"

Percy tossed the cloth on the ground beside the other cleaning supplies and he asked, "Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

Piper bit her lip. "I don't think he'll talk to anyone about it. But...I was thinking, since you used to go there that maybe..."

Percy sighed and said, "Maybe I could look into it?"

"Do you remember any gossip about someone like Jason getting into trouble with Olympia kids?"

Percy thought for a moment before saying, "No, I never heard anything about that...I mean there was that one time-." Percy's stopped talking, his eyes widening.

Piper stared at him and said quietly, "Percy?"

Percy focused in on her and said, "I think I might have an idea what happened but I'm going to have to ask some old friends of mine first."

Piper raised an eyebrow before saying, "You're actually talking to your Olympia friends?"

"Ya, it surprised me too. But it turns out that I might have left without hearing the full story. I-I'm actually meeting Annabeth today."

A smile came to Piper's face and she exclaimed, "Really?! When? Where?"

"Soon. Here. Which is why I don't need you pestering me!" Percy teased before gently pushing her towards the stairs. Piper flashed him a smile and bounced down the stairs.

**-The library; downstairs-an hour later-**

Beckendorf finished cleaning another shelf and moved onto the next. Looking over to his right, he saw Silena carefully putting away the remaining books into boxes.

His talk with Luke had been bothering him ever since they had spoken. Looking Annabeth in the eye was nearly impossible. He was kind of glad that she had been caught up cataloguing books since the second she had stepped foot in the building that day.

A hand on his arm startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Silena again. She smiled at him and said, "If you keep dusting that spot, you wear a hole in the wood."

Beckendorf gave her a small grin and his girlfriend frowned at him. "There is something you aren't telling me, I know it," she said, placing hand on her hip.

Beckendorf sighed and looked around to check if Luke was around. When he saw him over by the far wall, scraping paint off it, he turned back to Silena.

"There's something you might want to know about exactly where Percy Olympia's money is going..."

**-A few minutes later-**

Percy looked towards the balcony again for the tenth time. The day was getting late and he still hadn't seen Annabeth. She must have come in with the others earlier but there was no sign of her.

Jason looked over the shelves with a happy sigh. "There," he said, happily, "cleaned and varnished."

Percy smirked and added, "Yup, and only a thousand more shelves to go."

"Shut up."

Percy chuckled as he grabbed the remaining cloths and cans of varnish. He walked over to the small table by the window and placed them there. "Hey, I'm going to check on Piper; see if she is finished."

"Alright!" Percy called back to him. A few second later, Percy heard footsteps again and he turned around.

"Jason did you-."

Standing in front of him, with her blue hat placed stubbornly on her head, was Annabeth. She was staring at him and he stared back, both of them drinking the other in. A million thoughts ran through his brain, his mouth opening and closing just slightly as he tried to form words.

He was rescued however, when Annabeth smiled-which had been his undoing three years ago- and said, "Hey there, Seaweed Brain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Percy felt a smile appear on his face at the sound of her voice and the familiar nickname. Despite his nerves and the tension that was still between them, Percy found himself relaxing and said, "It's really good to see you, Wise Girl."

And it was. Annabeth had changed only slightly but enough for him to know that she had turned from that sixteen year old girl to an eighteen year old woman.

She grinned back at him and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner but I was dragged into a job as soon as I got here and couldn't get away."

Percy shook his head and replied, "It's alright."

Silence fell between them again before Annabeth said, "It's good to see you too, Percy. It's been a while."

Percy put his hands in his pockets and nodded slightly. Annabeth bit her lip as she tried to think of something else-anything else- that would break the tension. They were hovering between the niceties that might renew their friendship and the full out argument that would acknowledge their broken relationship.

Before Annabeth could say anything, Percy took the first step by saying, "Grover told me about the payments. He said that you all stopped taking them before we ever started dating?"

Annabeth nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down behind her. "Yes. I asked your father to stop as soon as I realised how much I had come to like you, I swear."

There, she had mentioned the relationship. It was out there, in the air, waiting for one of them to grab it. She licked her dry lips and added, "Percy, I never wanted to hurt you. But I just made bad decisions; we all did. That doesn't mean that we never cared for you."

Percy was staring off at one of the deserted bookshelves, trying not to stare at her. "I know..." he said, quietly, "I guess I was just so angry that I couldn't see that."

The relationship topic was still floating in the air, hovering over Percy. But he swatted it away. "I think that we should all have a fresh start; be friends again."

Annabeth tried not to let him see her flinch. Friends? Ok, she could deal with that. It was better than not having him at all. She put a smile on her face and replied, "Thank you, Percy. That sounds great."

Percy cleared his throat and strolled towards her saying, "So...how did you end up at a rave in this place. I remember that you weren't much a party person."

"I'm still not!" Annabeth replied, "Luke said we were all going out to dinner but instead he brought us here. By the time we had all decided to head home, the library was trashed." She looked around at it, taking in the tall bookshelves and the towering pillars that reached up the ceiling. The marble stairs curved down to the ground level and the large windows let in light.

"I didn't realise this place meant so much to the community," Annabeth said, "Everyone seems so dedicated to help rebuild it."

Percy nodded his head and the two of them walked over towards the balcony. He leaned against one of the pillars, hiding himself slightly behind it while Annabeth stood beside him. The others were all busy at work on the ground floor, so they didn't notice them.

"The people who live in this street are in a difficult area," he said quietly, "They are near enough to Olympia Academy to be on the radar of its students. How many times have we walked down this street, after a night out or on the way to one? Over the years, this street had been littered with trash and there is no one to clean it up the next morning, except the residents. Windows have been smashed; walls have been covered in graffiti."

Percy looked down at Jason, who was holding a bin bag open for Piper as she filled it. "People have been hurt," he said and Annabeth followed his gaze.

"That's Jason, isn't it?" she asked, "I read it on his name tag that other day. What does he have to do with all this?"

Percy sighed and put his arm up against the marble pillar. "He holds a serious grudge against Olympia students and from what I've just remembered, he has a good reason to."

Percy ran a hand over his face and continued. "About four months after I arrived at the Academy, Luke took me out with a few of his friends-lackeys, really. We went to the party, they got ridiculously drunk and we left around two in the morning. We stopped at an open store on this street to get food-they would have thrown up if they didn't eat. I was the last out the store and when I came out and looked around for them...they were a few feet away and there was some else on the ground. They were surrounding him and beating him, over and over again. I ran over and pulled Luke off; the other followed and stopped. They stumbled off down the street but I was too busy helping the kid they had beaten up."

"Jason," Annabeth said, with a shaky sigh.

Percy nodded before saying, "Jason's face was covered in blood, and so were his clothes. I called the police and the ambulance and I stayed with him until they came. I had to give a statement but they let me go. I told my father and he paid for all of Jason's hospital bills but Luke and the other boys were still in school Monday morning; as if nothing had happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth asked, slightly put out that he had kept this from her.

"You and Luke were such good friends; at the time I didn't think you would side with me over someone you had just know for a couple of months," Percy said with a shrug. He looked at Jason again, who was laughing with Leo.

"His face was so bruised and with all the blood, I didn't recognise Jason when I met him two years later." Percy's jaw clenched and he looked over at Annabeth with stormy eyes.

"He was fourteen Annabeth! A kid just hurrying down the street trying to get home. I remember that police told me that he had just stepped out for a second to get milk and he was attacked. Oh, when he finds out about me..."

Annabeth frowned and asked him, "Why would he hold that against you?! I know that he may not like Olympia students, but you were the one that saved him!"

"How do I know he won't hate me anyway?" Percy exclaimed and Annabeth smiled carefully. "Percy, are you and Jason good friends?"

Percy nodded and said, "The kid's like a little brother to me...or a puppy that you feed once and then never leaves."

Annabeth laughed slightly and then replied, "Well, if he cares for you as much as you care for him then he won't hate you at all."

"I don't know that!"

"Well you never will unless you tell him. And wouldn't it be better if it came from you?"

"Annabeth?!"

The two of them jumped slightly and looked over the balcony to see Mrs O'Leary looking around from her seat at the front desk. "Annabeth?" the librarian called again.

Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy, "I better get back to her..."

Percy nodded his head, his eyes darting everywhere except at her. Annabeth hesitated for a moment before turning to head down the stairs. The sudden realisation that she was leaving hit Percy and reached out to grab her hand.

"Wait-."

They both looked down at their joined hands and Percy dropped his quickly. He felt like it was on fire and all his nerve endings were fizzing.

"Um...will-will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded her head and replied, "Yes!" She silently berated herself for sounding so enthusiastic.

"Well- if you want to- when you're done with working here, you and the others can grab lunch with us at the diner."

Annabeth smiled at him and asked, "Will you make your blue cupcakes?"

Percy grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Absolutely."

"Ok," Annabeth said walking backwards for a moment. She pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye..." Percy managed to mumble as she hurried down the stairs and back to the front desk. Percy leaned back against the pillar, letting out a slow breath. What had he just let himself in for?

**-Olympia Academy; later that day-**

Annabeth walked down the hallway to her dorm room, humming slightly to herself. She hadn't felt this happy in two years.

Percy had looked different and exactly the same. He had gotten older, his shoulders had gotten broader but his smile was still handsome and infuriating. His eyes were that sea green that she had always loved and when he had said her nickname, all the memories of teasing and jokes had come back.

Annabeth took her hat off her head as she saw her door but stopped suddenly when Silena appeared in front of her. The other girl had torn out of her own dorm room right as Annabeth passed and they nearly collided.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" Silena said in an unusually high voice.

Annabeth frowned at her nervous state and asked, "Are you ok Silena?"

The girl nodded and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Yes, I've just got to get to the library and get a paper done."

"Ok well don't let me stop you," Annabeth said and she walked off, humming again.

"Wait!" Silena called and Annabeth turned to look at her.

Silena narrowed her eyes and said, "You're humming. You never hum; what's happened?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, trying to make up an excuse. It was possible that Percy didn't want too many people to know where he was. But Silena spoke again before she could say anything. "You've got that 'Percy' glow about you."

Annabeth frowned and replied, "What? A 'Percy' glow? Is that even a thing?"

Silena shrugged and said, "It is for you. And now I know something is up because you didn't freeze or get that pained look in your eyes when I said his name."

Annebeth looked up and down the corridor before stepping closer to Silena and muttering, "I found Percy, ok? Just don't tell anyone."

Silena raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and replied, "Really? Well, that's interesting."

"Why?" Annabeth said looking her over. Silena had a tight grip on her bag and was biting her lip; she was hiding something. "What's going on, Silena?" she asked and the other girl sighed.

"I just found out something that you might want to know. Or at least, Percy should know."

**-Jupiter Diner-**

Percy opened the door to the roof of the Jupiter Diner and stepped out into the air. With a sigh he looked around at the flat area and saw Jason sitting on one of the two deck chairs either side of a table. Sometimes, on warm nights, he and his friends would come up and hang out. The view was pretty great, especially at night. The radio was on and he was listening to a baseball game.

Percy walked over to him and Jason heard his footsteps, turning down the volume.

"Hey!" Jason greeted him, nudging the cooler beside him with his foot, "Do you want a drink; the game just started."

Percy shook his head and looked out at the New York skyline. "I don't get why you like it up here so much," he said and Jason shrugged. "I like being high up; just like you like being in the water. But at least up here I don't end up looking like a raisin."

Percy just nodded and sat down on side of the deck chair, his elbows on his knees, staring at his hands.

"No comeback? You must be worried," Jason said with a small grin, "What? Did I do something?"

Percy shook his head again and replied, "No...no. I just need to tell you something. It's sort of a big deal."

Jason turned the radio off and sat up straight. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Percy licked his lips and finally torn his eyes from his hands to look at Jason. "I know why you don't like Olympia Academy students. It's because a few of them beat you up when you were fourteen."

Jason swallowed thickly and asked, "How do you know that? I've never told anyone that story."

"I know because I was there." Jason's face fell but before he could say anything Percy continued, "I was coming out of the store and I saw them beating you. I pulled them off-it was easy because they were so out of it. I called the ambulance and stayed with you until they got you to the hospital."

Jason let out a heavy sigh but he was looking at his friend with warmth. "That was you? I remember someone being with me. My head was all over the place, I couldn't see straight but I remember someone being there and telling me everything was going to be ok. It kind of makes sense that it would be you."

Percy cleared his throat and replied, "The reason that I was there...was because I was with them. I had gone to a party with those guys. And the reason I was at a party with Olympia Academy students was because I was an Olympia Academy student."

Percy looked at his friend, who face had contorted into a frown. "You-you used to go to the Academy?!"

Percy nodded and Jason stood up, running a hand through his hair. "So-so all this time that I've been complaining about those guys...you used to be one of them?!"

"It's not like I acted like any of them!" Percy said, "I was different! I never supported anything that they did!"

Jason tried to ask another question but ran a hand over his face instead, trying to sort through the thoughts in his head. His best friend had lied to him. And now he was telling the truth?

"What brought this on? Why are you just telling me this now?"

"The students who are working at the library? They are my old friends. I even dated the blonde girl, Annabeth. I found out two years ago that my father had paid for them to be my friends and I was so furious that I left and didn't go back. But now, I realise that I was hasty and didn't have the full story. So I am trying to reconnect with them. None of them are the typical Olympia students that we see all the time...except the blonde guy Luke. He's like the poster child for badly behaved Academy students."

Jason sighed and sat down on the chair again. Both boys were silent and Percy watched his friend with worry. "I-I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore-."

"Why, you want to get rid of me?"

Percy frowned this time, in confusion at Jason's slightly teasing tone. Jason grinned slightly and said, "Percy I am not happy that you lied all this time but I get that you didn't want to be associated with Olympia Academy students. But I don't hold it against you for being one."

Percy felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and he let out a relieved breath. "Oh, I was so worried; I thought you would hate me!"

Jason laughed and said, "Hate you?! How could I hate you? You're the guy who helps me with my homework when all I want to do it give up! You're the one who never lets me feel sorry for myself. You're my annoying always right best friend! I couldn't hate you!"

"I'm sorry but could you repeat the always right part again?"

"Shut up!"

Percy grinned widely and Jason added, "I don't hate you; not even if you were the richest kid there!"

Percy raised an eyebrow at this and tilted his head slightly.

Jason's eyes widened and he asked, "_Were_ you the richest kid there?"

Percy sighed but nodded, "Ya...I mean my father kind of owns the place."

Jason's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Woah! You're an Olympia?! Like the son of..."

"Poseidon." Jason mouth opened and closed and Percy resisted saying a joke about him looking like a fish out of water.

"Wait...so you're worth like...millions? I mean, are you the only kid?"

Percy nodded and Jason replied, "That means you get everything?! Wow..."

"I know. But my father was the one who paid my friends to be nice to me at the start of the school year. And the rest of his family are nut jobs!"

"So? Do you know what you could do with that money?"

Percy frowned at him and Jason held up his hands. "Hey! I'm not a materialist person, Percy, you know that. But even if the family is terrible and your dad lied you; I know that you could great things with that money. I mean, how many times have you complained about the state of the school or the health centre in the neighbourhood? You could help with the library or do whatever you wanted. I don't like Olympia Academy students because they don't do good thing with their money. But you would."

Percy leaned back slightly in thought. He had never considered what Jason had just suggested; but it all sounded like a really good idea.

"Plus," Jason added, "No matter what he did, he's still your dad. And by the sounds of it, he was only trying to make you happy."

Percy narrowed his eyes at him and replied, "I hate it when you make sense."

"I don't." Jason leaned back on his hands and said, "Anything else I need to know?"

Percy paused but then replied, "That guy I was telling you about, Luke? He's one of the guys who...who beat you."

Jason froze and anger clouded his eyes but Percy spoke quickly. "I know that he didn't pay for what he did to you, but you can't go near him!"

"But Perc-."

"Stay away from him!" Percy ordered, "If you put a scratch on him, his parents will have their lawyers all over you. He's poison and I don't want him near you again, do you understand?"

Jason frowned but replied, "Alright fine! But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." "I don't expect you to be. But people like Luke get their punishment sooner or later. I just don't want you being the one who hands it out."

Jason sighed but flicked the radio on again and sat back in the deck chair. "Well, at least hand me a drink then. I need to relax after such an emotional moment."

Percy snorted and handed him a drink before sitting back in his deck chair.

"Were you really worried that I would hate you?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled slightly and replied, "Ya."

"Aw!"

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I'm sorry for the wait; hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

The lunch time rush had just finished at the Jupiter Diner but the employees were busy cleaning away plates, glasses and the remains of two children's birthday parties that had filled the leather lined booths.

Percy came out of the kitchen and looked around at his friends as they worked. Everyone had come in today because of the amount of customers to serve and he couldn't have found a better time to tell them his news. With a sigh, Percy clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Alright, guys! Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Jason and Piper, who knew what he wanted to say, stopped clearing a table immediately but Nico frowned and asked, "Can't it wait Percy? We want to get this done."

"Actually, I have something really important to tell you guys so, no it can't."

Hazel raised an eyebrow and said, "You sound so serious."

Frank winched and replied, "Percy being serious? Something bad must have happened."

Nico grinned and said, "Did the kitchen run out of blue food colouring?"

"Did it run out of food?"

"Is the Diner being closed?"

"Are you getting kicked out of your apartment?"

"We're all going to die!"

Percy waved his hands through the air and exclaimed, "Stop! Everyone, it's nothing too serious but it is important. And Leo?" He frowned, slightly worried about the younger boy, "We need to have a talk about you jumping to those wild conclusions."

Leo shrugged and sat down on a seat and said, "Well, whatever it is, can you just tell us?"

Percy took a deep breath before saying, "Ok, so I know that you've all been seeing some Olympia Academy students around the neighbourhood recently. I don't know if any of you have noticed but since they arrived I've been doing my best to avoid them."

"We've noticed," his friends chorused and Percy frowned.

"Percy, you vaulted over the counter once."

Percy shook his head and continued, "Anyway, the reason I've been avoiding them is because I used to know them. I used to go to school with them."

He stared at his friend's faces, each one of them confused, shocked and in slight disbelief.

"You? You used to go to the Olympia Academy?" Frank asked him and Percy bit his lip as he nodded.

"But...but how? I mean, it costs thousands a year to go there. You said so yourself," Nico exclaimed. "Did you get a scholarship?"

"The Academy doesn't give out those; that would mean letting poor people into their precious school. No offence Percy," Hazel replied.

Percy sighed and said, "Its ok. I didn't need a scholarship. My father paid for everything. You all know that he and my mom separated after I was born and when he finally met me again when I was fifteen, he wanted me to have a good education. That's why he sent me to...well, to his school."

"His school? As in the school he went to?" Nico asked but Percy shook his head again.

"No, as in the school he owns. I'm Poseidon Olympia's son."

This lead to a chorus of "What?!" from all his friends. But Percy expected that reaction and didn't blame them. His father was well known for his money and since it seemed that none of the Olympia brothers had children, everyone wondered where their wealth was going to go. And now it seemed that their ordinary friend Percy was the richest eighteen year old in the city.

"But if you're like, part of this rich family, what are you doing here? Not that we don't want you here," Frank said.

Percy wrung his hands together and he replied, "I don't get along with my father or his side of the family so I have nothing to do with them or their money anymore."

"So...you went to school with those Olympia kids? And now what you're friends with them again."

"I'm trying. Wires were crossed and I overreacted by leaving the school. That's when I came here. Look, the reason I am telling you this is because these guys were actually really good friends of mine and I'd like to go back to that. That means that they have to get along with all of you so they're coming here to eat with us after helping at the library. They mean a lot to me."

"Especially Annabeth," Jason added with a grin.

"Woah! Which one is Annabeth and why does she sound like more than a friend?" Nico asked, a slow grin appearing on his face as well.

"Annabeth's the blonde one with the Yankees cap."

"Oh I like her," Hazel replied, "We worked together sorting out books. She was so nice."

Percy looked over at Leo, who had suspiciously stayed quiet throughout all of this. "Leo?" he asked softly, "Are you ok with all of this?"

Leo sighed and frowned at his friend. "You lied to us Percy. I am very hurt."

Percy nodded and replied, "I know, I know and I'm sorry."

"There is only one thing you can do that will make this up to me."

"What?" Percy asked, not wanting to fight with any of friends over this.

"Buy me a pony."

Percy's face dropped as Leo's face cracked into a laughing grin. "Can't believe you fell for that one. But seriously if you want to buy me a pony you want. I won't have a clue what to do with it but still."

"Shut it," Percy said, relief running through him, "The point is that these guys are really good people and I just want all of you to try and get along."

"For you, Percy," Hazel said, "We will be on our best behaviour."

Leo narrowed his eyes and said, "Define 'best' behaviour."

"Don't even think about it."

**-The Diner; the next day-**

"I said don't even think about it!"

Leo froze as his friends and Percy's old ones all turned their heads to see him holding the salt shaker over Travis' milkshake.

Percy ran a hand over his face. They had just been having a nice lunch and, as his stomach was slowly starting to untie the knot it was in, his two lives seemed to be getting along nicely. Even if there was the familiar scent of a prank war in the air.

"He's not the only one in trouble," Percy said, "Conner."

Leo frowned and looked behind him to see Conner with the mustard bottle, ready to squeeze the condiment down Leo's chair. Leo looked at the bottle and then at Conner and he raised an eyebrow.

"Touché," he said seriously and Conner nodded to him as they put down their weapons. Conner threw himself into the chair beside Leo, his brother the other side of the younger boy.

Travis folded his arms and asked, "So, you see yourself as a bit of a joker?"

Leo maintained a straight face as he replied, "It's a calling."

"That it is," Travis replied.

The Stoll brothers looked at each other before turning to Percy and saying together, "We like this one."

"I think we just witnessed something horrible," Annabeth said from Percy's right side.

Percy snorted and sent her grin. She winked at him, sending him the message that everything was going fine; he needed to relax. She always could read him well.

Annabeth turned back to Piper, who had taken a shine to the older girl and they were chatting away while Jason ate some fries from his plate.

Jason had not said much during lunch; he had just nodded to Grover, Annabeth and the brothers when they were introduced.

Percy folded his arms on top of the table as he watched his friend stayed silent. He knew it was hard for the younger boy; even though Jason was younger, Percy knew how fiercely protective he could be and now there were strangers invading his space and meeting his friends. But at least he hadn't threatened any of them, so there was hope yet.

As Percy watched him, Jason took out his phone and looked at the screen. He clicked open a new message and rolled his eyes as he looked up at the window of the diner. Percy followed his gaze and caught sight of Thalia, making her way across the road.

Jason barely suppressed a groan, causing Piper and Annabeth to look at him. "Everything alright?" Piper asked and Jason looked over at Percy.

The older boy was still looking at Thalia, who had planted herself on the pavement outside, looking in at them with a sour look on her face.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Percy asked Jason, who paused long enough for Percy to take that as a reluctant yes.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, as he stood up and walked out of the front door. The others didn't seem to notice and continued talking, but Annabeth, Jason and Piper kept throwing looks out the window.

Percy stepped out into the cool air and he walked over to Thalia; trying to remind himself to stay calm. They had a tendency to fight whenever they met.

"Thalia," he said to her, nodding his head slightly as he put his hands into his jean pockets.

"Percy Jackson," she said, "How is my brother doing? You know, since you seem to be spending more time with him than I am?"

Percy let out a low bitter laugh at this statement; it was a favourite of hers.

She took this as an insult and her temper flared. "I checked his room this morning Percy! His bed looks like it hasn't been slept in, in days; there is practically a layer of dust on his desk and none of his school books are there. His wardrobe is nearly empty. But it wasn't too far of a stretch to figure out where he has been staying."

Percy nodded and replied, "Of course, he's been staying with me. He hates that house because it's empty half the time and when there are people there, they don't pay him any attention. I get that things have been weird since your parents died-."

Thalia stepped forward and growled, "You have no idea what we have been through!"

Percy let out a slow breath as he calmed himself and he said, "I know. But Jason has talked to me about it; he's told me how he's been feeling and I helped him work through it! That's what friends do; that's what family does!"

Thalia opened her mouth to reply again but Percy was tired of having the same argument, over and over. Maybe this time, being blunt might actually help.

"Look, I get that you don't like losing control over something; you like being the one calling the shots. That I could tell about you from day one. But Jason isn't something you can control; he's got his own mind, a really stubborn one. You, your friends and your uncle haven't been treating him like he deserves so he comes here; where there are friends that love him. If you want him to be at home more, then you might want to be there yourself. And it would help if your friends didn't treat him like scum either, now that I think of it."

Thalia glanced through the window, to see Jason now speaking to Annabeth, Piper's hand placed on his arm.

Percy sighed and added, "He'll be home tonight; you two can talk then."

Thalia clenched her jaw but nodded and turned on her boot heel before walking away.

Meanwhile, inside, Annabeth tilted her head and asked Jason, "Is that someone you know?"

Jason looked at her for a second. This is girl had broken his best friend's heart but she was also the one who had it in the first place. So he shrugged and replied, "She's my sister; we don't really get on well and Percy kind of helps talk to her sometimes."

Piper and Annabeth exchanged glances and the older girl cleared her throat before speaking. "Ya, I don't get along well my mom either. It's kind of weird to be acquaintances with someone who is supposed to be family."

Jason had been picking at his food but he raised his head when he heard her talk. "Yes...that's exactly what it feels like. She...she tries to talk to me sometimes but Thalia likes having things her way; including how we interact."

Piper placed a hand on his arm and he smiled at her slightly. Annabeth looked between the two of them for a moment and she tried to hold back her own grin.

Percy walked back into the diner and sat in his seat, pointing at Jason. "You, are sleeping at your house tonight. No argument. We will see how it goes from there."

Jason rolled his eyes but nodded and went back to eating his fries and talking to Piper.

Annabeth turned to Percy and rested her arm on the back of her chair. "Does Jason usually stay with you?" she asked and Percy shrugged. "He's always been staying at my place ever since we met. But he hasn't actually been home in a couple of days and he does actually need to talk to Thalia."

"So you are free for the rest of the afternoon and evening?" she asked with a sly grin.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "Yes...and why does it sound like you're up to something?"

Annabeth laughed and said, "I have a surprise for you and it's going to take a while to get there, so we might be home late."

"Ok, now I'm really worried," Percy said, silencing the voice in head that joyfully announced that he and Annabeth would be spending the rest of the day together.

**-Later that day; outside New York-**

"You know, I never believed anyone when they said you were a motorcycle kind of girl," Percy said as he climbed out of Annabeth's car and shut the door.

Annabeth shut the driver's door and walked around to meet him at the front of the car. "Motorcycle? Nah, I prefer four wheels." She laughed slightly and looked at him as she said, "You always did know me better than anyone."

Percy stared down at her for a moment and Annabeth cleared her throat and said, "Um, it's time for your surprise."

Percy looked around at the open area of grass and fences as he said, "Where are we?"

Annabeth just walked forward to one of the many large buildings that were clustered around the country scene.

"Annabeth, seriously!" Percy laughed as he followed her, "It took us forever to get here, so you might as well tell me."

They rounded the corner of a barn and went through the double doors. Percy stopped when he realised that he was actually in a stable. Percy looked at Annabeth in question but she was standing there smiling.

"Your father moved him here after you left; I thought it was time that you two met again."

Percy turned and looked down the row of doors, just as a black horse lifted his head and seemed to peek out. Percy's face lit up and he exclaimed, "Blackjack!"

Annabeth smiled again, putting her hands to her face as she watched him hurry down towards his old horse. Blackjack had been the only thing that his father had bought him that Percy truly cared about.

It was a few minutes later that Annabeth was sat on a fence, watching Percy gallop around the paddock with Blackjack. His face was flushed from activity and the smile had not left his face. It was nice to see him like this, so happy and relaxed.

Although she had only re-entered his life a few days ago, it was clear that his new life was as busy as his old one. Percy had always been someone that everyone could count on; if you needed help, Percy would be the first one there. But that meant that he had a lot of responsibility and it was good for him to just let go sometimes.

Percy slowed down to a trot and went to Annabeth.

"Feel good?" she asked him and he grinned widely as he caught his breath.

"I forgot how much I missed this guy," he said, patting Blackjack. "I remember when I would sneak into the stables and just pour my heart out to him, all my worries and problems. I swear, sometimes I thought he talked back."

Annabeth smiled again but that nagging voice in the back of her mind, which had been bothering her all day, sounded again. She tried to brush it off but Percy had seen her smile drop and her eyes sadden; he always could read her like a book.

"There's something that's been bothering you," he said, "Is there something I should know?"

Annabeth sighed and replied, "It's something Silena told me and Beckendorf heard it from Luke himself. It's about your money."

"It's not my money anymore," Percy replied quickly, adjusting the reins in his hands.

"Percy, you are not an idiot, no matter how many times I call you one. You can run as far as you want but you are still the only heir."

Percy sighed; first Jason, not Annabeth. "Luke was the one who put the receipts and the contract on your bed; the ones that told you that we were being paid."

"I should have guessed."

"Yes, well turns out he didn't do it just to piss you off. It was part of a plan that him and Hera cooked up. I'm not sure of the details but because of Luke's involvement with the school and how his family is connected with yours, Hera has manipulated the inheritance. Both she and Luke will get the money instead of you."

Percy laughed slightly and replied, "That'll be great news for Zeus and Hades! No one deserves it more than them."

"Even if people like Luke and Hera get millions? Money that they would squander?"

Percy shrugged, "Hopefully, they'll spend it all and end up broke. Either way, it's not my problem."

"But it's your father's problem," Annabeth argued, "There is a condition in the inheritance contract; if you come to the Masquerade Ball this year and claim the money, then they can't touch it."

"But it means that I'm sucked back into their world. I'll have to work for a few of their companies, either the papers or the restaurants or even the school! I don't want that life!" Percy said and Annabeth pushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"Alright," she said, "I respect whatever you think is best, even if I would hate for Luke and Hera to get the money. But you should at least talk to your father."

Percy looked away from her for a moment before looking back at her determined grey eyes. "I know that you're angry but he's been worrying about you for two years. He should know that you're alright."

Percy thought for a moment and then replied, "I'll talk to him; on one condition."

"What?"

With a grin, the green eye boy held out his hand to the surprise girl.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh. No. No way!"

"Come on Annabeth!" Percy said, "You used to love this!"

"Yes, I used to love calm horses. You know that Blackjack is as wild as you are and hates anyone else riding him."

"Well, I'll be right in front of you so there no need to worry."

Annabeth paused and stared at his outstretched hand. The sensible part of her mind was telling her to stay away. But another part of her brain was saying get on the damn horse and put your arms around the hot boy.

Annabeth looked up at Percy's cheeky grin and with a sigh, she took his hand. He swung her up on the saddle behind him and Blackjack stamped his hoof slightly.

"Hey boy, don't be annoyed. You know Annabeth."

Percy set Blackjack off on a walk and together they went around the paddock. Blackjack sped up and Annabeth laughed and clung onto Percy even tighter. A few minutes later Percy slowed down and they stopped all three of them out of breath.

"That was fun!" Annabeth admitted and Percy placed a hand on her own hands that were wrapped around his front.

"Thank you," he said, "I missed this."

Annabeth gently leant her face on his shoulder.

Percy licked his dry lips and added softly, "I missed you."

Annabeth blushed slightly and her breath skimmed across Percy's neck.

Suddenly Blackjack moved forwards slightly and interrupted them. Annabeth pulled her head off his shoulder and Percy cleared his throat. "We better be getting back," he said, as he turned the reins and walked back to the stables.

**-Meanwhile; Olympia Academy Ballroom-**

Luke looked around at the large ballroom, watching as the stage was set up and tables were put out. In just a few weeks, the Masquerade Ball would be taking place there and everything he had been working for would pay off.

A small smile came to his face as he practically felt the cash in his hands and the horrified looks on the Oylmpia brothers' faces.

And the best part was that Percy Olympia was probably on the other side of the country so there was nothing to stand in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this.

_Percy clicked his tongue and rolled his head to the right, gazing out of the office window at the New York City skyline. He sighed as he rolled the baseball over and over in his hands, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. _

"_Please stop that Percy." _

_The fifteen year old looked across the table, over his feet, at his father. Poseidon had a pen in one hand, about to sign a paper as he raised an eyebrow at his son. "I know that you're bored but this is all very important." _

"_I know how the business works Dad," Percy replied, feeling like he had repeated himself a million times. _

_Poseidon's mouth twitched slight as he tried not to smile and he said, "Alright then, Percy, why don't you tell me all you know." _

_Percy sat up in the chair, still resting his feet on his father's office desk and spoke. "The Olympias own many restaurants, shops and various other businesses around New York. Although we own them and receive part of the profits, we leave the day to day running of the business to the managers and the workers. The school is one of the only "businesses" that we take an active role in, as the students that go to the school reflect our family. So...that means our family is a bunch of stuck up, self centred idiots." _

_Poseidon frowned at Percy, who shrugged and looked back out the window. "You know that you will never fit in at school if you keep having such bad opinions of people there." _

"_It's not my fault!" Percy defended himself, "Everyone there can't decided wither to kiss my ass for my money or to exclude me because of my background!" _

_Poseidon put his pen down and asked, "What about your room mate? Grover? And his friends?" _

_Percy paused and then replied, "Yes, they're alright." _

"_I just want you to be happy Percy," Poseidon said. _

_Percy had been looking at the baseball in his hands but he raised his eyes to his father again, with a sceptical look. "I was happy Dad. Mom and I were fine; we weren't rich but we were fine. I never wanted anything. And then I come here and I meet people who have everything; all the money in the world. And everyone is miserable. Trust me Dad, if I have learned anything actually worthwhile, it's that money really doesn't make you happy." _

_Poseidon stared at Percy, who went back to looking at the baseball in his hands, checking out all the signatures from star players. "Well, I don't want you to be there if you're unhappy." _

_Percy shrugged and replied, "I'm fine. The school is good, despite the people that go there. You don't have to worry about me Dad." _

Percy awoke suddenly, breathing deeply in his bed.

He propped himself up on his hands, blinking slightly as the morning sun peaked in through his bed room curtains. He had not dreamt about his old life in months but of course, it was to be expected from the events of the last few days.

Percy sighed and looked over to the living room, only to do a double take, when he saw Jason sitting in an armchair. The blonde boy's feet were up on the coffee table and he was eating cereal as he watched the TV on a low volume. Jason put a huge spoonful of cereal in his mouth and he looked over at Percy as he chewed.

"We're out of milk," he said through his food and Percy wrinkled his nose.

He thought about telling Jason not to just walk in when he pleased or to eat his food like it was his own. Instead he just mumbled, "Don't talk with your mouth full," as he got out of bed. Sometimes, it felt like he was sharing the apartment with the younger boy yet most times, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

Percy went straight to the shower and a few minutes later when he was out and dressed, he finally went to the kitchen for breakfast. Jason had moved on from the cereal to a cup of tea, and there was another cup on the table for Percy.

"Thanks," he said as he picked it up and turned to the cupboards to pick out a cereal.

"What. Are you wearing?"

Percy frowned and looked back at Jason, who was staring at him with a confused look on his face. Percy looked at his clothes, seeing nothing unusual about the shirt and black pants with smart shoes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked and Jason shrugged. "Nothing; you just look like you're about to take on Wall Street, not cook in a kitchen. Actually, since when have you had these clothes?!"

Percy rolled his eyes and started to prepare breakfast as he spoke. "I've always had these clothes. And I'm not working today; I'm going to see my father."

"What?!" Percy had the cereal in his bowl at this point and was facing Jason with a spoon in his hand. Jason was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. Percy shrugged, trying to play off the obviously surprising news as nothing.

Jason composed himself and spoke carefully. "Percy, don't you think this is all going a bit fast? I mean, meeting your old friends, letting them back into your life and now you're going to meet your father? This is all happening a bit suddenly and I'm kind of worried about you."

Percy was eating his cereal but swallowed his food and answered him. "Jason, you have no need to worry about me alright. I'm going to see my father because the man doesn't even know if I'm alright; I need to set his mind at rest, at least. And as for the others being back in my life, well... I've realised that holding a grudge is not going to solve anything. It's petty and pointless. Plus, they can't be tricking me or anything. There are only two things that they would want if they were; my money and getting me back in the Olympias' clutches. I don't care for the money and since I'm eighteen, that family has no legal claim over me. I missed them and this is my chance to make up for lost time."

Jason was frowning at him, still concerned but this was Percy. If anyone could take care of himself, it was him. "Alright," he said, "Nevermind. But you can at least tell me how your date with Annabeth went."

Percy froze as he finished his breakfast and replied, "It wasn't a date."

"You, her, in a secluded place, all alone. It was a date," Jason replied, "And even if you say it's not, I know that a part of you wishes it was."

Percy sighed and leaned against the counter behind him as he ran a hand over his face. Jason shook his head slightly at his best friend, grinning slightly, "You really like this girl, don't you."

"No," Percy managed to choke out, letting his hands fall to the counter, "No, I loved that girl."

Jason blinked and Percy seemed to zone out as he talked. "I remember the first time I saw her. It was my first day at the Academy and everyone wanted a piece of me. I hid in the library to escape them and as I turned into one of the rows, there she was. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and she was glaring at this book about physics as if it had personally insulted her. She caught sight of me and just raised an eyebrow as she said, "You're drooling." And I, in all my wisdom, could only stand and shut my mouth tight."

Percy smirked slightly and he continued. "She became my friend quickly and my girlfriend even quicker. I don't know, Jason, being with her just made all the sense in the world; as if everything just clicked."

Silence filled the apartment and Jason wasn't sure if he was finished or not. But Percy added, "Realising that my friends had all betrayed me...was terrible but in that moment all I could think was, "Please, not her. Anyone else, I could take but please not her." Now that I think back to it, I was so angry and Annabeth was so devastated. She was begging me to listen and I wouldn't...it was a mess."

Percy took a breath, as if he was coming back to the world. Picking up his empty bowl, he placed in the sink intending to clean it up later. "I'll be a while but hopefully, my father won't keep me there the whole day," he said as he grabbed his jacket and made for the door.

"Percy." Jason's voice made him pause and he turned to look at his friend again. "Percy, I just want you to be happy; that's what all of us want. You spend so much time helping other get their happiness, that I think you forget your own. If she makes you happy, then go for it." Percy smiled, only a little bit, but nodded and walked out of the apartment.

Jason sighed and frowned at the cup in front of him. Just go for it? Why couldn't he take his own advice?

**-A while later; Poseidon's offices-**

Percy tapped his feet to the annoying catchy elevator music as he slowly made his way to the top floor. His father's office was on the upper levels of a skyscraper; he wasn't sure what the rest of the building contained, but he knew Poseidon owned it and it had something to do with swimming pools.

The elevator stopped and Percy stepped out onto the soft blue carpet. Right in front of him, down a hallway lined with offices, was a secretary's desk. Behind the desk were the double doors that hid Poseidon's office.

Percy walked forward, ignoring the stares that he received from the people in the offices that he past. Being a teenager in a suit that probably cost less than one of their shoes made him something to gawk at.

He stood in front of the secretary's desk, a dark haired woman who was trying to type with the ridiculous nails she had on. She looked him up and down, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, clearly not expecting a yes.

Percy's jaw clenched; he really hated his families' world.

"No, but tell Poseidon that Percy Jackson is here to see him please?" he said, as politely as he could.

The woman smiled at him trying to pacify him and replied, "I'm sorry, he's very busy at the moment. You'll have to make an appointment."

His father wasn't busy; it was eleven o'clock and Poseidon always had a coffee with a bagel at this time. That's why he had come at this time. And there was no way this woman was giving him an appointment.

"Seriously, I'll just be a moment. Just tell him I'm here," he said but the woman seemed to be getting impatient.

Percy looked around and could see people standing in the hallway and staring out of offices at him. He was gathering a crowd and he really didn't like that. Plus how many of them didn't know who he was, as conceited as that sounded to him. Two years ago, he used to come to the office nearly every day; he used to say hello to everyone as he passed. Now that he got a good look at the people who were watching him, he realised that he didn't recognise any of them. How many new people did Poseidon employ? Percy usually liked being anonymous to these kinds of people but not when he wanted something simple and important. Plus they were starting to bother him.

Percy turned back to the woman who was now staring at him with open distain. Percy tilted his head at her and asked, "Are you new here?"

The woman was about to call security when the door behind her opened. Everyone watched as Poseidon walked out in a sharp suit and carrying the morning paper, his eyes glued to it. The secretary sat up straight, ready to throw Percy out herself at her boss's command.

"Sharon, this is yesterday's paper! I need you to get me today's!" Poseidon said, and then finally looked up. His face dropped in shock at seeing Percy, who stood there, with his hands in his pockets. "Percy?" he whispered hoarsely, not really believing what he was seeing.

Percy sighed and replied, "Hello, Dad."

The paper was discarded on the floor as Poseidon pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Percy was aware that the secretary was looking like someone had just slapped her and the workers behind him were whispering but he patted his father on the back anyway.

Poseidon pulled away and held him at arm's length. Then he turned to the secretary and said, "Sharon, cancel everything for today." He smiled at Percy but then frowned and looked back at Sharon. "Why didn't you tell me he was here the moment he arrived?"

Sharon tried to respond but Percy replied, "I think she's new. But judging by the thunderbolt necklace around her neck, I see that she already very acquainted with Uncle Zeus."

He said the last part in a low tone, so that only her and his father could hear. Sharon blushed slightly and Percy added, "You know that he's got a million of them in his desk drawer? He gives them to every woman he meets."

Poseidon now noticed the necklace and sighed. He really didn't want to have to get a new secretary again. Putting an arm around his son's shoulders, Poseidon steered Percy into his office and closed the door behind him. It was a bright room with large windows and nice furniture that was black and sleek.

Percy sat down in a familiar chair, his legs propped up on his father's office desk again. Poseidon smiled at him and sat down in the other chair. There was a small mark on his desk, kind of a line that rounded at the ends. It was made from all the times that Percy put his feet up on the desk and accidently scratched it with his shoes. The mark was still there; he hadn't had the heart to clean it. But now Percy was sitting in the same chair with the same desk and the mark was at his ankles. Percy had gotten taller; Percy had changed.

"I want to give out to you for running off and not telling me where you were but I realise that I have no right to," Poseidon said, "But I am so glad to see you Percy."

Percy shrugged and replied, "Actually, I should have told you I was going to Mom's or at least contact you after that. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Poseidon was surprised; his son had become quite mature it seemed.

"It's alright; how have you been? What have you been up to?"

Percy linked his hands together and replied, "I finished school, got a job and my own place. I took the year off before applying to colleges; I was going to anyway so that I could save money for it."

Poseidon nodded and leaned forward in his chair. "You know I can help you with college? Money is not a problem."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Oh yes it is, Dad. I don't want your money. I've worked for what I have and I'm fine. But do you know about Hera and Luke's little plan for your money?"

Poseidon wasn't shocked when Percy didn't take the offer but he nodded at his son's question. "Yes, we found out a while back when Hades was going over some old files at the lawyers. Hera had gotten that piece of small print put in when we weren't looking." He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. "It's sad, knowing that everything we've worked for will one day go to those two. But the alternative is getting you to help, and I wouldn't do that to you again."

He raised an eyebrow at Percy and asked with a grin, "Unless you want an invitation to the Masquerade Ball?"

Percy snorted and shook his head, his father smiling.

"Yes, those Balls were never much fun. But I know what is; horse riding. We could go together; I have Blackjack in stables a few miles away. I didn't want him in the city."

Percy replied, "Annabeth already took me to see him; but that sounds like a great idea."

Poseidon titled his head and said, "Annabeth? Are you two...?"

"No we are not back together; I'm just giving her and the others another chance. Well her, Grover and the Stolls. I'm not sure about the others just yet. Defiantly not Luke and Beckendorf and Silena seem to be friends with him. And Clarisse still has anger issues so no."

Poseidon stared at him for a moment. The change in him was astounding. On the outside, he was taller, broader, his muscles had filled out; but on the inside, he had matured so much. Clearly he was still a joker, still someone who loved to fill weird situations with the right comment. But he had let go grudges; had taken the high road.

Poseidon smiled again and said, "Well how about we head over to the stables on Saturday?"

Percy frowned and asked, "Don't you usually have at least a few meetings on Saturdays? Or have you chilled out in two years?"

Poseidon shook his head and replied, "No, but I can cancel everything. If these two years have taught me anything then it's that you were right; money is not what make you happy, family is." He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and added, "Now, tell me all about this job."

**-A few hours later; the library-**

Percy held the phone between his ear and his shoulder; as he tried to shove open the heavy door to the library. He was balancing a bag of cleaning supplies in his hands while he talked to his mom.

"Yes, he was fine. I mean I had trouble getting in to see him because nobody knew I was his son and I really didn't want to announce it to everyone...yes, they did find out but that's not the point! Of course he offered me money but it was for college. I really think he's changed for the better."

Another volunteer saw Percy struggling and they hopped up the steps to pull the door fully open for him. Percy smiled his thanks and walked into the library, putting the bags on the front desk. Knowing that he and Jason working in the main area, he put his phone in his hand and made his way there.

"Yes, Mom, we are going horse riding on Saturday. Don't worry it'll be fine. I actually think this arrangement will be better; Dad and I can spend time together but I won't be under his roof and I don't have to see the other Oylmpias."

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Piper re-shelving the books. He sent her grin and she waved to him as he passed. Piper had heard the last part of his conversation and was happy for Percy. Although he didn't like to admit it, he had missed his father.

Piper jumped when she suddenly heard Mrs O'Leary yell, "Percy Jackson! I don't care if this place is under repair, this is still a library! Get off your phone!"

Piper grinned when she heard a quick "Bye Mom!" from Percy and a loud laugh from Jason.

She turned back to the shelves and placed some more books from the trolley beside her onto the newly cleaned bookshelves. It was a much more finicky job then she had first thought. Books didn't just go in alphabetical order; there were sections and subsection and all these other details that made Piper's head spin. But once she had them in order on the trolley, then it was just a case of putting them on the shelves.

If only the other person doing the job wasn't that Luke guy.

He was exactly like how Percy described him; entitled, full of his own importance and even when he had no idea what was going on, he always had to be in charge. Right now, he was on the other side of the shelves from her and she was just thankful that she couldn't see him because of them thick brown wood between them. She hummed slightly as she worked, thinking about lunch and more importantly, lunch with Jason.

It was a few minutes later that Luke pocked his head around the row of shelves and said, "Will you shut up!? That humming is so annoying!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" she snapped back, "Not that it's any of your business!"

Luke turned into her row and stormed over to her, towering over her. "What I can hear and see is my business and I can your humming and see your annoying face!"

Piper glared at him, never having met someone so full of spite before. "Ugh! You are impossible! How was Percy every friends with you?!"

Luke blinked at her, taken aback. "W-What did you just say?" he hissed lowly and Piper stood there with a book clasped to her.

He didn't know. Luke didn't know Percy was here. She had always assumed... The wheels in her head started to turn as he glared down at her, his fist slowly clenching.

Annabeth, Grover and the Stolls knew but they had not told him. Annabeth had told Silena but wither or not she told Beckendorf or not didn't matter because no one had told Luke. Percy must have been hiding from him still, when they worked at the library together.

Luke suddenly grabbed onto her forearms, digging his nails in and shaking her slightly. The book fell from her grasp and Luke hissed again, "Did you say Percy?! Percy Jackson? How do you know him?!"

Piper shook her head and glared right back at him. There was no way she was telling him anything, even he was hurting her arms.

"Tell me!"

"Let me go!" she said back, trying to wrench herself away.

Luke growled, his patience waning and he shoved her away from him.

But Piper's foot caught on the side of the trolley and she smashed into the ground. Her back lit up with pain on impact but the trolley was now off balance and it fell down onto her.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned away, marching straight out of the library. He had to find out about Percy and where he was exactly.

Jason and Percy had not heard their argument but they had heard the fall and the crash.

They looked at each other before Jason called out, "You alright, Piper? We don't want you to bring the library down on us when we're nearly finished."

Percy chuckled with him but the two boys stopped when she gave no answer.

"Piper?" Jason called again in concern but nothing. That set him off running towards where he had heard the crash and Percy was right behind him.

They skidded into the row and stopped when they saw her stretched out on the floor, covered by the trolley and unmoving.

"Piper!" Jason yelled as he hurried over to her and flinging the trolley off her. Percy already had his phone out to call an ambulance when he got to them.

Piper had a cut on her forehead and it was bleed, the blood running down her face and dripping into her closed eyes. "Piper! Piper, wake up!" Jason pleaded, not wanting to move her just in case, "Come on Piper! Percy!"

The younger boy turned to his friend, almost begging him to just fix everything.

Percy placed a hand on his shoulder as he called the ambulance and he replied, "She's going to be fine! It's all going to be fine."

As they waiting for the ambulance, Jason kept trying to wake Piper as gently as he could while Percy tried to contain his anger. He knew who had been working with Piper today; he always checked to see who was working what job so that he didn't end up anywhere Luke.

Avoiding him was the number one priority but now, Luke was the one who needed to avoid a very angry Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Percy looked up and down the white corridor, people watching the nurses, doctors, patients and visitors that constantly passed him. He had to keep his legs tucked underneath the hard orange chair he was sitting on so no one tripped over him.

Beside him, however, Jason was not waiting as patiently. "How long does it take to examine her?!" he hissed over at Percy, "Or at least give us an update!"

"Calm down, when they have news, they'll tell us," Percy advised, eyeing Jason's bobbing leg with growing annoyance. Apparently, an hour was as long as Jason would wait to find out how Piper was.

A few minutes later, just as Percy was about to threaten to chop Jason's leg off if he didn't keep it still, a nurse came up to them asking for Piper's family. Both boys stood up and Percy answered, "Her father is working overseas right now and her mother isn't really in the picture. But we're practically family."

The nurse frowned at them and Jason snapped back. "What? Do you want proof? Her birthday; her favourite food; her favourite holiday? What?!"

Percy elbowed Jason but the nurse surprising smiled softly. "You must be worried. Well, she is fine. The blood came from a cut on her head but we stitched that up. Her back is going to hurt from falling so hard and we're going to keep her here overnight for observation. But she's doesn't seem to have any internal head wounds so we think she'll be just fine."

They both let out sighs of relief and the nurse added, "You can go see her; she's in the fifth room down the hall on the right."

Jason took off immediately and Percy stayed to thank the nurse. She adjusted her clipboard in her arms for a moment before saying, "Your friend couldn't have hurt her back like that by just tripping. You said you found her on the floor but was there a ladder or someone else nearby?"

Percy knew exactly who was nearby but telling on Luke wasn't going to do any good. He would get out of it in a second; like he always did. So Percy shrugged and replied, "There wasn't anything near her but I'm sure she'll tell us something when she feels better."

The nurse nodded and walked off and Percy made his way to Piper's room. She was sitting up in the bed, a white bandage on her forehead. Jason was sitting beside her, smiling but his eyes were scanning her face trying to make sure she was alright. Piper smiled at Percy and he strolled over to her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Piper shrugged and replied, "I'm a little sore but I'm ok."

"Well, don't worry about work tomorrow; Jason can cover your shift."

Piper began to shake her head but Jason took her hand and said, "Seriously Piper, I don't mind! We just want you to rest."

Piper sat back against the crisp pillow before agreeing. Jason looked at Percy and then back at Piper as he asked, "Can you remember what happened? How did you fall?" Piper tried to speak, but she knew Jason would lose it if he knew Luke had pushed her. She looked up at Percy, who was tense, searching for help.

Thankfully she was interrupted as Annabeth came in the door, holding a heavy looking bag. "Hey!" she said with a grin, "How is the patient feeling?"

"Better," Piper answered, "Did you pick up my pyjamas and clothes?"

Annabeth nodded and stood beside Percy, placing the bag on the bed. "Yes; I also got your toothbrush and some other small things. Plus, I picked up some food and drinks from the diner on my way because the food here is not the best," she replied.

"Wait," Jason said, "You know where Piper lives?"

Annabeth nodded as Piper answered him. "I asked her to pick some things up for me and told her where the spare key was. The nurses let me call her because it was clear that you two were not leaving. Thank you so much Annabeth."

"Oh, forget it," the older girl said as she pulled out sandwiches from the bag. She handed one to Jason and the other to Percy. "Here, eat; because I know the two of you have not eaten since breakfast."

Jason grinned and wolfed into his sandwich and Percy turned to Annabeth. She tilted her head at him and he motioned for her to follow him out the door. Jason and Piper were busy talking so they didn't really notice.

Percy and Annabeth stood out in the corridor and Percy smiled at her. "Thank you for helping her. Thank you for everything."

Annabeth tried to brush it off but Percy added quickly, "No. Annabeth...These people are my family. They are everything to me and you know, better than anyone that I protect the ones I love."

He found it hard to look her in the eyes; scared to start something that might lead to that all important 'I may still be in love with you' conversation. They had been dancing over this line before at the stables, at diner and how she came over to his apartment on her lunch break instead of staying in the school. But she needed to hear this and he needed to say it.

"I was so worried, for so long that my old life was going to collide with my new one and I would lose everything. But you and Grover and the Stolls have been so great and it's like all that other stuff isn't even important anymore. Finally seeing you all and talking to you, has helped me let go of the anger I had. I-I'm just really glad that you're here; in my life again. That's what I'm trying to say."

Annabeth had been holding back a smile since he had started talking but she let it appear on her face as she spoke. "I'm really glad that I'm in your life too, Percy. I've missed you."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Annabeth felt her face begin to flush so she turned away to look back through Piper's door. "Do, um, do you know what happened to her?" she asked and Percy's jaw cleaned.

He began to pull away the wrapping on the sandwich as he spoke. "I know that Luke was working with her today. So I can guess what happened."

"Oh!" Annabeth gasped, "You really think he did this?!"

Percy bit into his sandwich and replied after swallowing, "I wouldn't put it past him. I don't know if it was an accident or not but Piper should tell us soon."

Jason came out of the room, nodding to both of them. "Hey, Piper says she wants some chocolate so I'm going to find a vending machine."

Percy and Annabeth watched him walk off before returning to Piper's bedside. "Piper-." Percy started but she didn't let him finish.

"It was Luke," she said, "I blurted something out and he wanted more information so he grabbed me. When I wouldn't say anything, he pushed me and I fell over the cart."

Percy's fists clenched; but he tried his best to remain calm in front of Piper. Annabeth had already seen his temper enough times; except it usually caused her to roll her eyes.

"I am so sorry Percy," Piper said, picking at the sleeves of her blue jumper that Annabeth had gotten for her.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry, this isn't your fault."

"I know but...but I said your name."

Percy froze and Annabeth's widened eyes looked at him. "I said that I could never imagine you and Luke being friends and he wanted to know how I knew you. That's why he grabbed me."

Annabeth placed an arm around her shoulders as Piper looked up at Percy in worry.

Internally he was freaking out. Everyone knew now; Luke was probably telling Hera and the others this minute. However, he was also relived. Now he didn't have to hide; he didn't have to be constantly looking over his shoulder. Now he could go tell Luke exactly what he thought of him.

"Look, don't worry about Luke. He's not going to be a problem. And there's no need to feel guilty about telling him you know me. I wasn't going to hide forever."

Piper smiled at him, thankful he wasn't angry with her but a noise from the door caused them all to look over to it. Percy caught a flash of blonde hair and his stomach dropped.

"Jason," he mumbled and Piper gasped. "Do you think he heard what I said about Luke?"

Annabeth hugged the worried girl as Percy said, "I'll get him; stay with Piper." He took off out the door, and hurried down the corridor. Percy had lost sight of him when he got to the hospital lobby and when he skidded out of the revolving doors; he had no idea which way Jason went. The street was crowded; Jason could have hopped on a bus, grabbed a taxi or gone to the subway. Percy faltered for a moment but quickly hailed a cab to the Academy.

He had to catch Jason before he got to Luke.

**-Olympia Academy; Entrance Hall-**

The Olympia Academy was a large building made of thick stone and with heavy wooden entrance doors. Flowing marble steps led up to these doors from the street and the entrance was a wide hall with walls lined with the Academy's achievements. There were glass cases filled with trophies along the walls while directly across from the entrance's doors were another flight of marble steps. These led to the first floor of classrooms while the ground floor was made up of activity rooms like the library, games room and pool. Doors led out from the entrance hall to these other rooms, and students were strolling around this ground floor.

Luke however, was pacing nervously in front of the marble steps, his phone clasped tightly in his hands.

He had just gotten off the phone from Hera, telling her that Percy Olympia might be back in town and she replied that she would look into it. The older woman had tried to sound confident on the phone but Luke had heard the panic in her voice. Her nephew had always been able to unnerve Hera. She had used her husband's money to put out self help books, mostly about family and parenting. While many had found it strange that a woman with no children, was telling others how to raise them; her books and television shows had become popular. She was used to telling people how to live their lives; but Percy had completely ignored her.

He had seen right through her fake smiles and advice, but had not tried to denounce her to her fans. As far as he had been concerned, Hera was not his problem. And for such a controlling woman to meet a boy who could have gone on with his life not paying any heed to a word she had said; it was fair to say that they had not seen eye to eye on many things. Percy made her nervous; she could never tell what he was thinking.

Beckendorf and Silena were sitting on the marble steps while Clarisse was standing beside them. They had met up with Luke after he had stormed out of the library but he had not told them what had upset him so much.

There were students trying to walk past them, others were sitting on the various benches around the entrance hall and a number strolling in and out of the rooms. There was a loud volume in the entrance hall that everyone seemed immune to; but it stopped as one of the entrance doors was thrown open with a bang.

A blonde haired teenager stood in the doorway of the now silent room, casting his eyes over each and every shocked student. Finally, he found Luke and marched over to him in anger.

Students from the upper level had heard the noise and were now looking down over the balcony as Jason stood, fuming, in front of Luke.

"Do you realise what you did?!" Jason exclaimed, fists clenched by his sides.

Luke gave the boy a once over, remembering him from the library. "You must be one of the little urchins from the library street," he said and this angered Jason even more.

"YOU hurt my friend! You pushed her; she had to go to the hospital. Don't deny it!"

The students were whispering now and Beckendorf had stood up. "Did you hurt somebody Luke?" he asked but Jason answered. "Yes, he did! But apparently, that's what he is good at. You probably don't remember me, but I sure can't forget the time we first met. But then, you were so wasted that you can't recall the kid you left beaten and bloody on the street!"

There were gasps around the room now and Luke looked around slightly at them all. This was not the kind of reputation that he had tried to build.

"But you are done! You and your little cronies are going to stop hurting the people I care about!" Jason jabbed a finger at Luke's chest and pushed him back slightly.

Luke was now impatient with the younger boy. He didn't care who his friend was or how she was; he just wanted the brat out of his face and out of his school. Mistakenly, Luke thought this was the perfect time to smirk and ready an insulting comment.

But Jason was about to go over the edge and that one tilt of Luke's mouth sent him straight forward to hit the older boy.

Instead, Jason felt a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him straight backwards and away from Luke.

Once again the entrance hall of the Academy was silent as everyone finally realised that Percy Olympia had stepped foot inside it again.

Luke was in shock, his phone dropping to the floor. His plan, his money was now all at risk because Percy was standing right in front of him.

Percy stood between Luke and Jason, his green eyes daring anyone to say a word. He looked at Jason and spoke firmly, "Go home."

Jason moved to argue but Percy repeated, "Go home now." Jason was frozen for a moment, never having heard Percy speak in such a commanding and, honestly, scary tone. But the young boy nodded once and walked out of the doors.

#Percy rounded on Luke, getting right in the other boy's face. "Now here is what has been happing for the past few years," he stated, looking Luke straight in the eye, "This school has treated certain people and a certain place with such disrespect that it has cost a lot of money and a lot of happiness. Here is what happened today. You hurt one of my friends again. So, here is what is going to happen. Stay out of my street; stay away from my friends, or else we will have a serious problem."

Luke was barely breathing but he managed to swallow and reply with, "I am not scared of _you_ Percy Olympia."

Percy smirked slightly and said, "Well, you see Luke, I'm not Percy Olympia. I'm not the Percy who wanted to lay low and get through the next few years of high school without any trouble from people like you. Percy Olympia would have made a joke or played a prank and let it go. But Luke, the person I am now is a lot different. The Percy I am now will protect his friends. The person I am now will make your life a living nightmare if you go anywhere near my friends again. I will not allow you to hurt people anymore. I was going to let live your life however you wanted but I think it's about time that I started to stand up for what's mine. Starting with my inheritance."

Luke froze while Percy just continued to speak. "I heard a rumour that if I show up at the Ball then I get that money. So it looks like I'm going to need a tux."

Jason had rumpled Luke's blazer when he had pushed him so Percy took the lapels of it as if to fix it. Instead he pulled it, causing the back of Luke's neck to snap against the collar.

"See you at the Ball Luke," Percy said before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

He left the room in a silence with Luke standing frozen at the steps. Beckendorf slowly picked up his phone while Clarisse looked around at all of them in confusion. The other students started chattering, phones being pulled out to spread the gossip.

Silena meanwhile, still sat on the steps, one hand propped up on her knee. "Damn," she said, "Percy always was hot when he was angry."

Jason had not headed straight home when Percy told him; instead he had stopped outside the Academy on the street. Seeing Percy had fizzled out his anger at Luke. When Percy exited the building, he said, "I'm sorry! I was so angry-."

"Forget it," Percy said, "We've got other things to worry about now."

"Like what?"

"It looks like we're going to a ball Cinderella."

**-Later that day; Percy's apartment**-

"I can't believe I'm going to this ball!"

Annabeth watched as Percy paced back and forth from one end of his living room to the other. He had run his hands through his dark hair many times and she had tried to get a word in, in-between his ramblings.

"What was I thinking? I practically just announced myself to the entire student body of the Academy! There is no more hiding; I have to go back into that world." Percy threw himself down onto his armchair beside the matching chair that Annabeth was curled up on.

"I don't...I don't even remember everything I said to him," Percy mumbled, "It was as if the words just fell right out of my mouth."

Annabeth's lips twitched and she replied, "Well Percy, doing something without really over thinking it has always been a specialty of yours."

"This is not funny," he said, as he slumped in his chair with his hands hanging over the arm rests.

Annabeth propped her head on her palm as she watched him ponder. She was actually glad that everything was now in the open; now Percy could face his problems instead of hiding behind his secrets. She knew him well enough to know that he was also glad of it, despite his panic.

"Have you talked to your Dad?"

Percy nodded and replied, "Yes; he's over the moon about all this. Practically wants to hold me a parade as I walk in the doors of the Masquerade Ball!"

Annabeth chuckled and said, "I remember our first Masquerade Ball. You knocked over an entire chocolate fountain when you tried to stop Travis from putting salt in it!"

"That was his fault; I was being a concerned student!"

Annabeth laughed again as she remembered the look of horror on his face as the melted chocolate splattered onto the ground and covered the surrounding students. "I remember just grabbing your sleeve and dragging you out of there before the principal saw you. It was a very eventful first Ball."

Percy's face softened and he said quietly, "Yes, it was a night of other eventful firsts as well."

Annabeth met his gaze and she felt her stomach bubble at his words. It wasn't like she could forget what had happened after the Ball; that night was etched into her memory even after two years. She felt her face heat up and she looked down at her hands, resting on top of a cushion that was balanced on her knees.

Percy watched her, slightly berating himself for those words. He was bringing something up that would lead to a conversation that could never be taken back. Yet, he could not forget that night; he could not forget anything about her. It was as if she had become a part of him, a part that he couldn't-and secretly didn't want to-leave behind.

So he cleared his throat and said, "So, I would like Jason to come; and Piper. Maybe a few from the diner as well. I mean, the people aren't that nice but it'll still be a cool night out."

Annabeth found the courage to look him in the eye again; so she licked her lips and answered him. "You know Percy; the students are actually a lot different than you remember. You actually made quite an impression on the place while you were there."

Percy frowned so Annabeth continued. "I mean, you were like a breath of fresh air to the younger kids. The students that were at the bottom of social ladder then are older now and because of the kindness you showed them-."

"I just treated them nice because they didn't make fun of me; like others I could mention. In fact I remember the younger students not saying much at all."

"Well you made an impression on them. Mentorship programs have been set up, charity fundraisers and there has been an improvement in behaviour. I should know; I had to sit through too many school council meetings not to. And this may surprise you, but a number of students are asking for scholarship programs to be set up for kids who can't afford the school fees. Kids like Jason or Leo could go to the school free of charge if those scholarships go through."

Percy almost thought she was joking; but Annabeth couldn't make that up. Maybe that school was getting better.

"It's all because of you," she added, "You made a lot of kids realise that the world is bigger than them. You were really missed when you were gone."

Percy snorted and ran a hand over his face. "Ya, I highly doubt that! I'm sure everyone got along just fine."

When Annabeth didn't respond, he looked over at her. She was glaring at him, still on the armchair. Oh he knew that look. He had said something really wrong.

"I did not "get along just fine" Percy. In fact, when you left my life kind of went to a standstill."

"I know! I know," he said, backtracking, "I didn't tell you were I was going and that must have freaked you out. Grover told me that you wanted to move back in with your dad."

Annabeth nodded, her jaw clenched and she replied, "Yes, I actually wanted to move back in with the man that ignored me for his new family! I wanted to move across the country because everywhere I looked, something reminded me of the boy that loved me and then left!" She stood up, tossing the cushion back onto her seat.

Percy stood up too but Annabeth rounded on him before he could say a word. "And that is the exact reason why I was so angry with you for so long! You made me depend on you! You became such an important part of my life that when you left, I nearly went crazy. I spent so long trying to find you, my grades slipped, our friends started to worry! I hated that you had become such a vital person to me...I hated..."

She trailed off, letting out a breath through her nose as she tried to calm down.

This was it; the dam was broken, the line was crossed. They needed to finally talk about each other and why, despite a betrayal and two years, they were still connected and completely in love. Percy stepped forward and swallowed hard. It was his turn to tell the truth.

"After I went back to my Mom's, it finally dawned on me that I had lost you. I was so angry at you and the others but...the thought that I would never get to be with you again almost sent me back to your dorm room begging for us to forget everything. There were times over the past two years where I considered doing that just to see you again. I didn't get along just fine either."

Annabeth raised her head to look at his green eyes, so honest and scared at the same time.

"I missed you so much Wise Girl; every day, every hour. I was sixteen and kept telling myself that I would forget about you. That I would move on and when I didn't, I put it down to the fact that we didn't get closure. When you walked back into my life a few weeks ago, I thought that we could finally move past our relationship. But I know now..."

Annabeth didn't want to speak, even move an inch. Every word he said was reading her thoughts, her feelings. Every word gave her hope.

Percy took a deep breath and said, "I know now that our relationship isn't something that we just move past. I think it's something that needs to be healed and...and tried again?"

He was terrified now; she hadn't said a word and he didn't even know if this was what she wanted. All Annabeth had said was that she had been upset when he had left; she hadn't said anything about trying again.

But when a smile came over her face, Percy felt the worry that had been sitting on his chest lift and he smiled back. "Well, Seaweed Brain," she said, "I'm going to take that as an invitation to dinner."

Their matching smiles could have lit up the room and Percy quickly added, "Well, it's also an invitation to the Ball."

"I can take that too," she replied. Concern flickered across her face for a moment as she asked, "Do you think we're moving a bit fast?"

Percy grinned slightly and replied, "Well, doing something without really over thinking it is kind of a speciality of mine."

Annabeth laughed slightly; a sound Percy had missed so much. "Come here," he said softly, taking her hand in his and pulling her slightly.

Annabeth let go to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his shoulder. Percy's arms were wrapped tight around her waist, not leaving any space between them as he hugged her. An earthquake could have ripped through that apartment and still they would not have moved.

The door, however, did swing open to reveal something even more destructive.

"Hey Percy, have you-Oh! Guys! Retreat; I sense an emotional moment!" Conner's voice echoed down the stairs but the group of people still thundered in the room.

Percy groaned, letting his head fall onto Annabeth's shoulder and resting his face against the smooth skin of her neck. "Make them leave," he whined to her, causing Annabeth to chuckle.

"Woah! Maybe we should leave?" Jason said and Percy lifted his head at this. "Yes; get out."

Travis leaned an arm on his brother's shoulder and replied, "Alright, alright, no need to get impolite. And here I was thinking your mood improved around Annabeth."

"Except for that time when they argued in the science lab and caused the lab coats to catch fire."

"Are you sure that really happened?"

"Yes," Grover chimed in, "I was wearing a coat at the time."

Leo looked between them all and asked, "Can someone teach me how they did that exactly?"

"No, you little arsonist."

"Who wants pie?" Annabeth called out to all of them, reluctantly moving away from Percy. The group gave her all their attention at this and chorused, "I do!"

Annabeth herded them downstairs, sending Percy a smile as she went.

Percy was suddenly left alone in his apartment. He put his hands into his pockets as he sighed.

His secret was out; he now only had one life to lead instead of hiding one from the other. He would have to face Luke, Hera and his vindictive, estranged family all the while navigating the world that would come with his inheritance.

Yet, as he remembered Annabeth's arms around him and her smile that could always send him to his knees, Percy could only decided that it was all utterly worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I am sorry for taking so long to post this but things were very busy.**

Percy stopped Blackjack on the crest of a hill, getting his breath back from the long gallop. He turned around in the saddle to see his father right behind him on a brown horse. Poseidon halted beside his son, looking around at the ranch's large fields and paddocks. There was a green landscape that went on for miles, filled with clumps of trees and a winding river that cut right through the middle.

"I forgot how beautiful it was out here," he said to Percy, "It's nice to get back to it."

Percy only nodded, adjusting his hands on the reins. He had been oddly silent throughout their ride but Poseidon could guess what was bothering him.

"Percy? Are you sure about taking your inheritance back?"

Green eyes met his and the younger boy scoffed. "Nope. I told Luke that when I was angry but I can't back out now." Percy shook his head and asked, "What are the chances that I won't have to dress in a suit and attended boring meetings?"

Poseidon grimaced and replied, "Not great? I'm sorry Percy but as heir, you would have to familiarise yourself with all areas of the Olympia business."

"But Zeus and Hades have their own companies that have nothing to do with you! I mean, Zeus has his airline and Hades has his mining company. Really, I should just be learning about your swimming pool business and the universal companies like the school or the restaurants."

Poseidon's horse startled slightly at Percy's raised voice while Blackjack just stood there calmly as if he was used to it. Poseidon suspected he actually was.

"Look I know that the business may seem daunting but I promise to help you along the way. Starting by helping you see the perks of being an Olympia."

"If you say unlimited credit card, I am going to turn Blackjack around right now," Percy replied.

Poseidon's shoulders sagged slightly so Percy clenched his jaw and said, "You know I don't like throwing money around."

"Then let this be my gift to you. I mean I did miss a few birthdays didn't I? Plus, this way I can buy all the suits and dresses needed for you and your friends to come to the ball."

"You'll spoil them."

"Good because you don't let me spoil you!"

Percy laughed and nodded his head in agreement before clicking his tongue and moving Blackjack forward.

It was over an hour later when Percy returned to the Diner, his father's unlimited credit card heavy in his jean pocket. He pushed open the door, frowning at the dirty streaks on the glass instead of looking through it. As he made a mental note to clean it later, he heard the screeches of chairs being dragged across the floor and harsh whispers.

Percy finally stepped into the diner, looking around at the sight of all his friends sitting on chairs and stools trying to feign innocence.

"Hey Percy..." Leo said in an unusually high voice, giving him a quick wave. Conner and Travis were sitting beside each other across the table from him, their shoulders practically glued together as they gave him friendly smiles. Nico, Hazel and Frank were standing behind the counter, arms folded, and faces blank. Percy knew that Annabeth, Grover, Jason and Piper were in his apartment from an earlier text massage but the others has apparently sat in the diner, all alone and behaved perfectly. It worried him.

Percy let out a slow breath and held up a hand as he said lowly, "I don't know what you've been doing and part of me doesn't want to know. But as the oldest person here without Hettie it is my job to find out. So...please just don't have broken any laws."

There was a beat of silence and then Leo asked, "...specifically state laws?"

Percy rolled his eyes and walked past them all and into the kitchen. He was making his way to his apartment's stairs when he heard a splat from behind him. He turned around to see a raw hamburger sitting on the clean tiles of the kitchen, right between the cooker and the giant freezer. Percy looked upwards only to see a number of half cooked hamburgers sticking to the ceiling.

"Clean it! Clean everything! I can't believe you let the Stolls into my kitchen!"

The others stumbled through the kitchen's doors, Connor frowning. "How did he know it was us?"

"Ya! I mean, it was Leo's idea to teach us how to cook the hamburgers."

"Don't blame this on me! You weren't supposed to flip them that high!"

"Just clean it!" Percy ordered, as his four other friends came down from the apartment. Just as Percy was imagining the health inspector popping out from behind the fridge,

Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. "You heard Percy, guys," she said, "clean it up."

The others followed orders with plenty of grumbles while sent her a grateful smile. "How was your time with your dad?" she asked quietly as Jason grinned at Leo, who was being forced to catch the raw burgers in a bucket as Conner scrapped them off with a spatula.

The reason why he had to do it when sitting on Travis' shoulders was just to cause more havoc.

Percy shrugged and replied, "It was good. I mean he gave me his credit card to use for the suits and dresses but you know that I hate taking money from him."

Annabeth gave him a half smile. "I get it Percy. I mean, you saw your mom work so hard for everything in life before your father and now you've gotten your own place, a good job and money for college all by yourself. It must be weird to have things just handed to you again."

She stopped when she realised Percy was staring at her with soft eyes, his green orbs flicking over every inch of her face.

"What?" she asked quietly and he replied, "I just nearly forgot how easily you understand me."

She grinned back at him just as the heard a loud clatter from over Percy's shoulder. Turning around, they saw Leo and Jason, gripping each other's arms as they tried to slam burger into their friend's hair.

"If I worked so hard for everything then how did I pick up so many strays?" Percy asked her quietly before marching over to the other two. He pulled them away from each other before giving the bucket back to Leo.

"Clean all this up. Or..." He pulled the credit card from his pocket and said, "My dad will take back the free suits and dresses he is willing to buy for you guys!"

There was a whoop from his friends; now they didn't have to spend money buying or renting anything.

Percy turned back to Annabeth and shrugged. If he was going to spend the money, he might as well let his friends reap the rewards.

**-A few days later-**

Jason looked up at the towering building in front of him, squinting slightly from the sunlight. Piper was at his side, also gapping at the place Percy had taken them all to get fitted out for the Masquerade Ball.

It was tall but he also suspected that it stretched far out behind the large golden doors. It was fancier than any shopping malls Jason had ever been too; but he had never been to a mall called The Lotus Plaza either. A giant pink flower was set above the entrance's doors, looking like it was encrusted with jewels.

"It's the main shopping area for Olympia students, so of course they like to advertise their wealth," Percy had said earlier when he had told them where he was going. Apparently, if they were going to have to be mixing with rich kids, they were going to be dressed much better than them.

With Percy and Annabeth leading the way, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico walked through the doors and into The Lotus Plaza. Immediately they were in a large entrance with marble floors and pillars. Shops lined the walls with decorated window displays and the two levels above them opened up onto balconies. There was a fountain in front of them and the mall seemed to stretch on for miles.

"You could get lost in this place forever," Nico muttered but Percy shook his head. "Nah, I know exactly where we're going."

They walked forward, past the fountain and towards some of the large stores with ceiling to floor windows. The shop had marble pillars each side of the entrance and before they could even step inside, a man appeared in front of them. He was decked out in a suit and slicked back brown hair; his head slightly raised as if to look down on the teenagers.

"May I help you?" he asked carefully. Jason looked over at Percy, who was clenching his jaw.

Thankfully Annabeth stepped up to the man and said, "This is the Olympia party. Poseidon called ahead to say that we would be dropping by."

The man's eyes locked on Percy, dollar signs practically flashing in his eyes. "Ah yes! This way please!"

He gave an extravagant arm movement that signalled for them to enter the store causing Leo to burst out laughing. Frank gave him a poke in the back to move head so they all walked through the grand doors. The floor was covered in a rich purple carpet and there were more chairs and soft cushions for people to sit on than there were clothes.

"For such a rich place, they sure don't have much," Jason muttered to Percy.

The older boy sighed before whispering back, "They'll measure us first and then present us with a number of suits. It'll go the same for the girls with their dresses. They don't have much on show because each piece of clothing is tailored made for you."

"Oh. That sounds expensive already."

"And boring; my dad dragged me to places like this every time I had to attend an event."

Shop assistants suddenly appeared like rabbits out of a hat, taking each boy and girl and recording their measurements. Measuring tapes were whipped out and placed along arms and shoes sizes were jotted down. Leo looked like he wanted to start laughing again while Hazel and Piper seemed overwhelmed by the amount of choices on offer for their dresses. Patterns, designs and colours were put in front of them, all with complicated names.

"What do you mean fuchsia? What the heck is a fuchsia?"

It seemed to take forever, especially for the boy who had had his fill of it years before. Percy finally finished with his measurements so he quickly made his way towards Annabeth, who was standing in the middle of all this chaos, watching Piper frown at a frilled gown.

"Hey," he said, "Why aren't you picking out a dress?"

Annabeth pulled out her phone as she replied, "Silena wanted all us girls to be the best dressed at the Ball so she's ordering specially made dresses for us."

"Really? That's...so Silena."

Annabeth checked the message that had just been sent to her phone and she winched as she read it.

"What?" Percy asked, concerned and Annabeth let him see the screen. "I may have mentioned to her that we were going shopping."

Percy looked down at the message and frowned as he started to read.

"_You let Percy go shopping with his dad's unlimited credit card. WITHOUT ME! What is wrong with you?! And you too Jackson; I know you're reading this." _

Percy looked back at Annabeth and replied, "I don't know which to be more impressed by; the fact she knew I'd see this or that she used correct English."

"She gets articulate when she's angry."

The man from the entrance appeared in front of them again, this time a smile plastered across his face. Percy finally got a look at the shiny name plate on his suit, which looked just as expensive with its silver engraving. Charon was written across the gold metal.

"Is there anything else I can get you Mister Olympia? Tea, coffee?"

Percy shook his head and replied, "No thank you, Charon. I think everyone is fine."

Charon nodded quickly and hurried off when he suddenly saw Frank and Nico trying to gag Leo with one of the ties.

Percy turned back to Annabeth and let out a sigh. "I know, you hate this but relax."

Percy smiled at her then and said, "I can relax this evening. With you."

She frowned at him slightly as she saw that familiar grin. "You and me. Tonight. I am going to cook you dinner. A first date that is long overdue."

Percy swore he saw a feint blush on Annabeth's cheeks as she replied, "That sounds great. What time will I come over?"

"Around five? I'll make you all the blue food you want."

"Well how can a girl refuse?" Hazel suddenly called Annabeth over, yelling something about wraps and why the shoes had to look like torture devices.

She walked off and Jason took the opportunity to skid over to his friend's side. "Hey; any chance you're free tonight? Piper has a problem and she wanted to talk to you about it without everyone else around. Plus she wants me to be there."

Percy looked over at her but Piper did not seem to be too troubled by anything other than too much attention from the shop assistance.

"Uh, Annabeth is coming over for dinner around five and we may be a couple of hours. I don't know the exact time it takes to talk through relationship problems but hopefully blue cupcakes for desert help. You two can call over around eight and you can stay over. Her dad is still overseas right?"

Jason nodded and replied, "Yes, so it might be better for her than staying in an empty apartment." A smile came over his face and Jason asked, "So...you and Annabeth going to kiss and make up?"

Percy glared at his grin and muttered, "I will kick your ass with one of those Italian shoes in a minute if you don't wipe that smile off your face."

Jason snorted and Percy held back his own grin as he said, "She is coming over for dinner but we're going to have to see how everything goes..."

Jason watched as Percy caught sight of something over his shoulder and he turned around to see a boy his age marching towards them. He had black hair and was skinny, but held his head high as he stood in front of Percy. Jason saw the black eye patch that sat over his left eye but looked over at Percy instead.

"Hello Ethan," Percy said, his voice strained.

Ethan sniffed with his flat nose and he replied, "Percy. I'm surprised they let you back in here. Places like this aren't really meant for half bloods."

"Don't tell me you're still using that term Ethan; I thought it went out years ago."

Ethan scoffed and hurried away to the other side of the shop. Leo appeared at Jason's side and asked, "Who was that?!"

"Ethan Nakamura. He goes to Olympia and he has hated me because I am a 'half blood.' It's a term used for kids like me with one rich parent and one non-rich parent. And let's just say he's always made his opinion clear."

"Yes, but what is with his eye?"

"He injured it a while ago from what I heard. He's not the kind to let things go and I can't be bothered to deal with him so I would suggest not annoying him."

"So...no pirate jokes?"

Annabeth stood outside _The Jupiter Diner_, taking deep breaths. The blinds had been draw over the windows, including the one over the door so she couldn't see inside. She smoothed out her cream top, the bottom of it settling over the waist of her skinny jeans. She had a pair of normal blue flats on and her blonde hair was down.

It was just Percy, she kept saying to herself. Percy, the one boy on the planet who she knew would not care how she looked; he just cared that she was looking at him.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and waited for a moment. It opened quickly and a smile shone on her face when she saw Percy.

Dressed in blue jeans and green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he managed to look unbelievably handsome. Of course, he had no actually concept of how handsome he was; Percy never did. It surprised her sometimes that he genuinely did not understand why girls flirted with him or when they actually were flirting with him. It was endearing and modest and just so Percy.

She realised that he was staring at her, in a sort of dumb struck state. She looked down at her outfit and then at him again.

"What?" she asked softly.

Percy smiled at her and said, "I just...realised I am on a date with a beautiful girl who can see right through me. I'm deciding between feeling terrified or excited."

Annabeth laughed and replied, "Well, how about you let me in while you're deciding?"

He opened the door wide and she stepped through into the warm diner. Her jaw dropped when she saw the inside. She already knew that the lights were off and blinds were drawn but she hadn't seen the net of fairy lights that were stuck to the ceiling. Clusters of the small lights covered the wooden roof and sent a soft glow over the room. The other tables and chairs were pushed away and only one table with two chairs sat in the centre of the room. It was covered with a table cloth and place settings as well as a small sunflower- her favourite.

She looked at Percy who stood there, with a cautious smile.

"Is it alright?" he asked and she gasped.

"Alright? Percy this is beautiful! Did you do all of this?"

He grinned widely now and replied, "Well I have to admit that Piper and Hazel did practically order me to make it romantic as possible but I know you're not a rose petals and candles sort of girl so..."

She hugged him tightly and he let out a relieved laugh. Annabeth pulled back slightly and looked at Percy softly as she said, "I'm on a date with a handsome boy who knows me better than anyone. I am defiantly excited."

Percy snorted and replied, "Well it's about time that loser got his act together!"

Taking her hand, he led her over to the table and she sat down as he got the food. The time past but they seemed not to notice it. With the world shut behind the blinds, it was just the two of them, laughing, remembering and talking. The food was eaten and when desert was over, they just sat at the table; their hands together and fingers intertwined. Annabeth leaned forward in her chair her fingers tracing the feint lines on Percy's hands.

"I had a great time tonight, Percy," she said to him and he smiled at her, for about the millionth time in the past few hours.

"This is good right? Being together and talking about things?" He looped his fingers through hers as he continued talking.

"Annabeth I went two years without seeing you or talking to you. Even, not daring to think about you. And although I've made a life here...it's not the same without you. I don't want to lose you again."

"You're not," she replied, squeezing his hands. "The last two years weren't exactly a picnic for me either. Despite everything that happened, I still think we're better together."

Percy leaned forward, his forehead brushing against hers. "Annabeth, I don't want to push you-."

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain, it's been two years so get over here."

He smiled as he finally kissed her, a warm feeling spreading across his chest when she kissed him back. One of her hands rested on his cheek, her fingers brushing against the edge of his hair.

**-Outside-**

"Don't you dare knock!"

Jason froze with his hand near the glass door of the diner. "What? I'm sure they're not busy in there; Annabeth's probably gone by now."

Piper raised an eyebrow and Jason let his hand fall. "Well should we go in around back? I have the key."

Piper sighed and replied, "We can't go in at all! They are having a romantic dinner and we better not interrupt them. Why don't we come back later?"

"Later will be the middle of the night!"

Inside the diner, Percy and Annabeth were still kissing. Annabeth pulled away from Percy slightly, enough to still feel his breath on her lips.

"Should we tell them that we can hear them?"

Percy shook his head and muttered, "No, let's just leave them outside; they'll go away."

Annabeth smiled but when Jason and Piper's voices grew louder, both she and Percy sighed.

"I better head back to the dorms anyway."

With a sigh, Annabeth picked up their empty plates as Percy walked over to the door. He opened it to see Jason and Piper standing there. They both looked at him, and he gave them a look that clearly told them that they had interrupted the date.

Piper punched Jason in the arm but Percy hurried them into the diner. They passed Annabeth, who joined Percy in front of the door. He leaned against it and stared at her.

She gave him a small smile and mumbled, "I should get going..."

"Or...you could stay?" Percy asked. Annabeth raised her eyebrow and Percy quickly replied, "I mean, Jason and Piper are staying over too! I know that Piper wants to talk to me about something but maybe she won't mind you being there?"

"I don't!" Piper called from the kitchen, causing Annabeth and Percy to look over at her and Jason hurrying up the apartment's stairs.

"Ok! If you don't mind me borrowing some clothes? I can't exactly sleep in these jeans."

Percy locked up the door and, after turning off the fairy lights, they head up to the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I am sorry again for taking so long to update but I am busy so please have patience. Enjoy the chapter!**

Piper had always felt safe in Percy's apartment. It was compact but not small so it was cosy in the winter but not stuffy in the summer. Somehow it managed to shut out the world without letting her feel suffocated. It was perfect for moments of worry or uncertainty much like the boy who lived there.

She was curled up on the armchair now with Jason on the couch to her right. Annabeth was sitting with her feet folded behind her on the same couch while Percy was getting cups of hot chocolate for them. Piper raised her head as Percy handed her a mug and she gave him a smile. Jason and Annabeth got similar mugs and Percy sat down with his own drink in another armchair.

"Now," he said, "What did you want to talk about?"

Piper looked over at Jason, who was blowing his drink cool. He gave her an encouraging grin so she turned back to Percy. "You know that I joined the debate team in school a while back?"

"Ya!" Percy said, brightening up. He looked over at Annabeth and added, "She's great; helped the team to a state championship! Piper can convince anyone of anything when she wants to."

Piper blushed at Percy's praise; causing Annabeth to grin. "Well actually, there was a guy at the state competition who works for admissions at a private school. They, well, they offered me a scholarship."

Percy nearly let the mug slip from his fingers and he laughed happily. "That's great! Piper, that's amazing; is the school good?"

"Yes, yes it's a wonderful school! It's on par with Olympia Academy but..." She looked over at Jason and then sighed. "Percy, the school is in California."

Annabeth watched as Percy's face fell for a moment before he looked at his younger friend again. "And you're worried about moving there? I get it; it's scary having to move to a new place but California sounds nice."

Jason and Piper exchanged confused glances before Piper answered. "B-but Percy I haven't even decided if I want to go!"

"Why wouldn't you want to go? If the school's good and this debate scholarship might lead to a college scholarship. Is it because you're nervous?"

"Well, yes but my life is here! I don't want to move to California. I just wish the school was here in New York."

She finished her sentence with a sigh and Annabeth looked at her with sympathy. "Olympia could do with someone good on the debate team; we haven't won anything in a while. But like I told Percy before, some kids are petitioning for scholarships. Maybe we could do something."

Piper face lit up and she sat up straight, nearly spilling her drink. "Do you think so? I mean, could you say something Percy?"

Percy looked between his friends, keeping silent. Piper looked hopeful; Annabeth looked like she wished she hadn't said anything. She didn't want to give Piper false hope but she had just wanted to comfort her.

Jason met his gaze and Percy read his face like an open book. He did not want Piper to go but he didn't want to stop her getting a good education either. Jason knew that Percy wanted hardly anything to do with his family's companies but with a quirk of one eyebrow, he reminded Percy of what he had said on the roof. Maybe it was time Percy did some good with the money.

So Percy looked back over at Piper, plastering what he hoped to be an encouraging smile on his face. "I'll talk to my dad and these students. Maybe we can get started on those scholarships. But I can't promise anything just yet."

Piper just beamed with happiness, a weight lifted from her shoulders. Instead that weight settled on Percy.

**-The office of Hera Olympia; the following day-**

"You have to do something!"

Hera let out a slow breath through her nose to clam herself. It was a technique she was using frequently since Luke had barged into her office a few minutes ago. The teenager was pacing the carpeted floor, seething with anger and impatience.

He had been letting Hera handle things with Percy for a while now but from what he had seen, nothing had been done. So he decided to see what was keeping her. "He must be stopped before the Ball. The second he steps on the stage, the fortune is his. We will have lost everything!"

"Don't be dramatic," she scolded him, "I have a plan for Percy and his friends. It had just taken time to...make sure all out bases have been covered. The last thing we need is for everything to be traced back to us."

Luke's jaw clicked slightly as he tried to rein in his temper. He looked at Hera over her glass topped desk. "Whatever it is, are you sure it is the right course? Percy is quite resourceful and annoying perseverant. We don't want to make the wrong move and attack him from the wrong angle."

Hera's mouth twitched slightly at the word 'attack' but she just grinned and leaned back in her plush office chair. "The boy," she said in a disgusted tone, "needs to be taught how far this family is willing to go to protect what is ours."

Luke frowned slightly at her comment. He had long suspected that she was slightly delusional about her claim to the fortune. He at least _knew _that he was taking what wasn't his but Hera seemed to have the idea that Percy wasn't part of her family line. It was as if she just cut him from the family tree. Luke knew that Percy really did have the best claim to the fortune but Hera really did think that she was more entitled to it. And that sort of delusion made her dangerous; Luke wasn't sure what she was going to do but knowing her and knowing Percy, he was beginning to fear that she would cross a line that she would regret.

Hera took his silence as the end of the conversation so she waved a hand at him and said, "Some of us have actual work to do; see yourself out."

Luke took one last look at her and then hurried out of the office. He put his hands in his pants pockets as he waited for the elevator outside. Hera had mentioned Percy's friends; it was possible that she was targeting them too. That was clearly a bad idea; he knew that the only reason he was still standing from hurting that library friend of Percy's was because Percy was setting an example for that blonde kid who had pushed him at the Academy. Luke shook his head as he stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

He knew Percy; he knew who he was up against.

If you hurt Percy, you would be in trouble. If you hurt his friends, it was advisable to flee the country and change your name. Even then, he may find you.

The weeks went by fast and soon the Masquerade Ball was upon them.

The ballroom was decorated in all it finery; the management would hate to lose such a contract as the Olympia Academy Ball. So they let nothing undone or unchecked-repeatedly. Silena had finally gotten the dresses but she refused to let Percy see Annabeth's. The 'costumes' and 'torture devices' as Leo had nicknamed them had been delivered to Percy apartment and his friends had tried them all on. Of course the tuxes fit like gloves and the dresses were just right size.

Percy had been told by his father that towards the middle of the evening, Poseidon would get up on the stage to give the annual speech. It would be then that he would announce that Percy was to be named the heir to the Olympia fortune and Percy would have to go and stand beside him. Hera's deadline would be met and after that Percy could return to his friends of the night.

But the fortune was weighing heavily on his mind. To him it meant that he was trapped; tied to his father's side of the family and the people who had made him feel like an outsider. Yet it also meant exactly what Jason had suggested; he could do good things with the money. He could start the scholarship program and help the community around the diner and the library. His father had not ordered him back to the penthouse and he said that he had no problems with Percy continuing to work at the diner. Although Percy knew that he would have to go to meetings; that meant spending even more time around people he didn't like and who didn't like him.

These thoughts had been plaguing him over and over again and it wasn't until the day of the Masquerade Ball did Jason ask him about it. The diner had been open earlier in the afternoon but Percy had closed it so that everyone could go and get ready. They had taken their dresses and tuxes to put them on at home and Poseidon was nice enough to send two black town cars to pick everyone up in. It wouldn't take long as they all lived around the same area.

But Percy and Jason had offered to clean up the diner and lock up so they were going to go later than the others. Leo had made a joke about how it would mean that Percy and Jason were going to make a dramatic entrance at the Ball but really Percy was hoping to slip in the back while everyone else was busy dancing.

It was just the two of them in the diner, the front door locked and the blinds drawn as they cleaned up. As he lifted a chair to sit on the table, Jason called over to Percy, "So how many members of your dad's family are going to be there tonight?"

Percy was wiping down the counter with a cloth and he rolled his eyes. "Probably all of them. With any luck they'll do what they do best and pretend I don't exist."

Jason continued to put the chairs on the various tables as he spoke. "Do you have a big family on your dad's side?"

Percy shrugged, sending Jason's turned back a frown before replying. "Posideon has two brothers Zeus and Hades. Zeus has a wife Hera but it's pretty common knowledge that he will flirt with whatever walks. But I think she threatened him with financial and personal ruin a few years back if he ever had a kid with anyone except her so he doesn't cross the line."

A small smile came to Percy's face and he continued. "I think they were planning to have a kid later on in life just to get the inheritance but then I showed up at fifteen and ruined the plans. I am the oldest child now, no matter what. Then there is Hades and his wife Persephone. She can't have any kids but Hades won't dream of divorcing her just for money; he actually loved her. He can be a horrible person who will never forget when you've wronged him but...strangely out of all of them he understood how lonely I felt in that family. Not enough to help me but still. His mother in law however, Demeter is a pain in his side. She's a nice lady but so absent minded that I don't think she would even remember me. Then there are the twins, Apollo and Artemis. They didn't like me because...well, I'm not exactly sure why they don't like me. I think it's because they want the money for their various projects. I think that's everyone. Oh, I do know that Luke's father Hermes, Silena's mom Aphrodite and Clarisse's dad Ares are like really, really distant relations of ours; so distant that I really hope it doesn't count but they're not Olympia's."

Jason had turned around and leaned an arm on an upturned chair and was watching his friend. "So that's seven people that you had to pretend to like for a whole year?"

Percy nodded and finished the counter. "Pretty much; I mean they all have their own homes but we had to meet up for a family dinner every week. They consisted of them all making plans I wasn't going to be part of, recalling times when I wasn't around and making snide jokes about my mother. I nearly punch Zeus one evening but my Dad had to physically hold the back of my jacket to keep me sitting down."

"And they're all going to be at the Ball?"

Percy nodded again and looked at him. "Yes, I already told you that. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I want to be prepared!" Jason protested, "I need to make sure who to avoid and who to keep away from you."

"Keep away from me?"

"Yes; the other and I have your back tonight. We are going to have a good time, eat and drink until Leo pukes, you and Annabeth will dance like love struck idiots and there is a possibility that we may keep those town cars that your dad sent. Whatever happens, the Olympia's will not ruin your night."

Percy folded his arms, a grin appearing on his face at his friend's protectiveness. "Really?" he asked in amusement.

Jason nodded determinately and replied, "Really. Families keep each other safe Percy and we are your family; as dysfunctional as we are."

Percy felt pride swell in his chest, so thankful to the group of people who really did only have his best interest at heart. It surprised him slightly; he was so used to taking care of them that he didn't realise that they were watching out for him as well.

Jason looked around at the diner before turning back to Percy and saying, "I think everything it good down here. Should we head up and get changed?"

Percy agreed and after turning everything off in the kitchen, they walked towards the stairs. Percy was halfway up them when he stopped suddenly, causing Jason to nearly walk into him.

"Wh-." Jason's exclaim was cut off by Percy whirling around and clamping a hand down on his mouth.

They were still; both frozen on the steps. The diner was darkness; the only reason they could climb the steps without falling was because they had done it many times before. Jason was about to remove Percy's hand, when he heard it.

There was the feint chime of the bell at the door of the diner; the door that Jason had locked himself.

Jason's eyes met Percy's and the older boy lifted his hand away. Break-ins and robberies were not rare; it had happened before. Percy motioned for Jason to let him by and the older boy quietly went back down the stairs. Jason was right behind him and when they reached the bottom, Percy looked carefully through the darkness, trying to pick out anything strange. They both stepped lightly towards the long rectangular hole in the kitchen wall that looked out into the diner, to see if they could spot what or who had come through the door. The room was still and it appeared that they were the only two there.

Then a chocked yell from Jason made Percy suddenly spin around.

A man had come out of nowhere, black clothes and beefy arms, which were currently wrapped around Jason's throat from behind. The blonde boy got a grip on his arms as Percy shot forward only to be thrown backwards by someone else.

Percy found himself on the floor with another camouflaged thug standing over him. Percy's leg shot out, catching his attacked in the gut before he could react. The thug doubled over and Percy sent a foot out again this time to smash his heel into his nose.

Percy was up and on his feet as his attacker was clutching his bloody face. He turned around wildly to see that Jason had flipped the other guy over his back and slammed him into the kitchen tiles. The losing assailant grabbed Jason's foot and brought the young teenager down with him, not noticing Percy appear over him. One punch to his jaw dizzied him and his grip on Jason's foot loosened enough to let him scramble into a standing position.

Jason looked up at Percy to give his thanks but his eyes widened with panic instead. "Percy behin-."

He was cut off by the bloodied and beaten attacker shoving Percy into his friend harshly, sending them both to the ground. They looked up only to see both men running out the kitchen door. The boys hurried out the swinging door but the men were gone.

"What was that?! Who the hell were they?" Jason exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

Percy was seething, his jaw tight. He ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath and asking Jason, "Are you alright?"

Jason nodded and repeated his question.

"I have pretty good idea. I think one of the Olympia's sent them."

Percy went over to the diner's door, seeing that someone had clearly picked the lock. He looked up at the small bell that was above the door. It had broken earlier in the day so that it made a feint noise instead of ringing loud. He had heard it going up the stairs because he had been listening for it all day so he didn't miss a new customer. The attackers must not have heard it when they opened the door.

He had been lost in his thoughts so when Jason tugged on his sleeve, Percy realised that his friend had been talking to him. "I said what makes you think the Oylmpias would do this?"

Percy shut the door and locked it again, making a mental note to get the locks upgraded. "It's the Masquerade Ball; if I get to that stage then the money is mine. Of course one of them wants to stop me."

He walked towards the kitchen again as he continued talking. "Zeus and Hades wouldn't use men like that; trained thugs but not good enough. Persephone and Demeter wouldn't do this and the twins don't seem likely. So that leaves the one person who we know will defiantly befit from me not being at that Ball."

"Hera!" Jason growled out, "I haven't even met this woman and I already hate her."

"Yes, well she just sent two guys to rough us up so I think you have good reason to dislike her. And I don't know how involved Luke is in this."

Percy and Jason checked the kitchen for damages and when everything was given the ok, they hurried up the stairs again. Jason grabbed his tux and started to change just as Percy's phone rang on his coffee table.

He picked it up and answered it, letting out a breath at Annabeth's voice.

"Hey, are you nearly here yet?" she asked.

Percy walked into his room where his suit was hanging up. "We had a bit of a delay; Hera sent some thugs after us when we locked up. Don't worry we're fine."

He had heard Annabeth's intake of breath over the line so he was quick to reassure her. "This was the final straw," he said as he checked the locks on his apartment's windows just in case.

"I am done with hiding in the shadows like I have something to be sorry for; they are the ones in the wrong and they will learn that. There's a change in plan."

"What are you thinking?" she asked quickly, and he could picture her looking around the ballroom at the various guests already there. He was momentarily distracted by thinking about how she might look in her dress but he quickly snapped back into action.

"We won't be going through the kitchens to sneak into that ballroom," he said, "We'll be taking the front door."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lives Collide**

**Declaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**

The ballroom of one of New York's finest hotels was awash with the best dressed and jewellery-draped inhabitants of the Academy. Every student and teacher was there, along with other invited guests and the Olympia family. The men had fitted tuxes or suits while every woman was comparing their dresses with glee and delight.

Everyone was wearing a mask that fitted over their forehead and eyes, settling down on the cheekbones. Full face masks had been banned years ago after too many people had tried to sneak in; only those with invitations could attend now. They filled the large room with its gold-coloured ceiling and a large chandelier hung above their heads.

A greeter in a suit and tails stood at the top of the sweeping staircase, meeting the guests as they entered. The steps ended where the dance floor began; gleaming varnished wood that was perfectly polished for waltzes and gliding. At the other end of it was the stage; a half circle, now taken up by the band which played music throughout the night. Pillars stood to attention on the right side of the room with the buffet table placed behind them, covered with various foods and drinks. Across from them, floor to ceiling windows opened up onto the porch outside, where there were couches and small fire pits to warm anyone who wishes to get some air.

Poseidon stood with his brothers by the stage, watching out for his son while keeping an eye on his friends. They had met him for the first time that night when he had greeted them and he was met with a mixture of pleasantries and suspicion. They trusted him to love Percy but to hurt him again would result in hatred. He had to respect them all for that.

Percy's friends were gathered around one of the pillars, on the edge of the dance floor but near enough to the buffet table. "Leo! Will you stop eating?" Frank hissed to his friend, "There are only so many sandwiches a guy can eat at once."

Leo turned back to the others, his mouth full of bread and meat, with a red mask on. He swallowed some of it before mumbling through the rest, "You are talking of ordinary guys; I am no ordinary guy."

Hazel distracted Frank before he could reply, leaving Leo to his food. She looked enchanting to him; her yellow dress complementing her skin tone and pinned up dark hair. The thick straps held up the fitted dress that went down to the floor, swishing around her high heeled shoes. Her yellow mask almost matched Frank's, which was a shade darker then hers.

Piper was by her side, in a completely different dress. It was an orange colour, not too bright or too dark, and to her knee. The strapless front was fitted and comfortable while the bottom half was like layered feathers of gold. Her heels matched and surprisingly weren't tight, with her orange mask highlighting her brown eyes. Her hair was pinned back slightly and she was fixing the clip once again.

While she was worried about being in a new situation, she was more concerned about Jason. He hadn't been replying to her texts but she knew that as long as he was with Percy he was probably ok.

Leo, Frank, Nico were dressed in quality tuxes and bow ties, which Annabeth had to fix the moment she saw them. Nico was frowning at the amount of stares they were getting from the students and he mumbled, "Do you think they can sense that we're not in their pay grade? Maybe it's like their superpower."

Piper frowned and looked around. A small smile came to her face as she realised exactly how they were being looked at it. She turned back to Nico and whispered, "Nico, they're staring because they think you're good looking."

Nico blinked and looked around again. This time a girl waved at him and he dumbly waved back after a moment. He turned back to Piper, his eyes wide through his black mask, and said, "Uh, what the hell do I do with this?!"

She giggled and Frank replied, "How about have fun? That's what Percy said to do."

The mention of her friend brought Piper's worry back and she looked around, catching sight of Annabeth. The older girl had been talking with friends and was now walking back up the side of the dance floor towards them.

She smiled at them but her eyes were drawn upwards and she stopped suddenly. A grin came to her face and Piper followed her gaze. It seemed as if everyone else was doing the same thing however.

A wave of hurried whispers flew through the crowd and people turned to the stairs while trying not to make it obvious. Piper smiled widely when she saw what they were all suddenly so attracted to.

Two young men had entered the ballroom, standing at the top of the stairs while the greeter checked their invitations. Their suits were sharp, fitted to show that their wearers were in peek condition. Black ties settled over crisp white shirts, which were under pitch black suit jackets. Straight trousers with leather shoes finished the look. One of them was blonde with an orange mask while the other had hair as black as his clothes and a blue mask that only showed his sea green eyes.

The crowd were quickly catching onto exactly who had just entered the ballroom and the talking got more hurried and slightly louder. The greeter handed them back their invitations and the young friends strolled down the stairs.

"He also knew how to make an entrance when he wanted," Piper heard from beside her. She dragged her eyes from Jason to see Annabeth smiling at her boyfriend, who was the centre of everyone's attention.

**-Jason and Percy-**

"Don't trip."

"Shut your face."

Jason bit back a smile at Percy's response and they both finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Percy gazed around at his former classmates, not really making eye contact as he was only looking for his father. Jason walked ahead after catching sight of Piper and Percy followed his lead.

He was near his friends when his feet suddenly locked in place and stooped him from moving. He had seen Annabeth.

Her dark blue dress was the colour of his mask and was off the shoulder and to the floor. The one strap had subtle ruffles that resembled waves in the sea while the bottom of her dress swayed lightly. Her blonde hair was pushed around to her other shoulder and her blue mask made her grey eyes shine. He was so busy staring that he almost didn't notice that she was walking towards him.

"Nice entrance Seaweed Brain," she teased, "If you had given me more time I would have set of some fireworks for you."

Percy was still staring at her and she placed a hand on his arm. Percy blinked and took a step towards her, this clothes brushing off each other. "We can leave right now," he said, "I really won't mind."

Annabeth laughed and leaned up to kiss his quickly. "Seriously," he added, "I would rather spend the rest of the night with you in that dress than anywhere else."

She tilted her head slightly and Percy took a deep breath as he looked around. "Time to impress the crowd however, right?"

Annabeth grinned as she looked him over again and replied, "I think you impressed them enough with that suit." He winked at her from behind the mask just as Poseidon gestured to him from across the room.

Annabeth saw this and she said, trying to be encouraging, "Well, I think you better get ready to claim that fortune of yours."

"Oh I've got all the fortune I need right here," he replied with his hand in hers.

She tried not to laugh as she quipped, "That was very smooth."

"Thank you; I thought of it all by myself."

She slipped her hand into his arm and together they walked across the ballroom to his father. People looked at them over their shoulders and hissed questions and quipped answers back and forth to each other. The Olympia heir was back from where ever he had run away to? It had to be him; the girl in blue was his girlfriend from the Academy. He looks like him, that mask can't hide all his face! Annabeth looked at Percy out of the corner of her eye, watching his face for any worry or anger. Instead, he was walking tall, his eyes looking forwards towards his father and uncles.

Together, they reached the front of the stage and Percy reached out to shake his father's hand. "Hello! Everything alright; did you get here ok?" Poseidon asked him, sending Annabeth a kind smile before turning back to Percy.

His son shrugged and replied, "The others are really grateful for the town cars you sent; Jason and I, however, ran into a little trouble at the diner." He looked over Poseidon's shoulder towards Hades and Zeus, who seemed occupied with asking the waiter to refill their glasses. "Two guys attacked Jason and me at the diner before we left. I think Hera sent them."

Poseidon, shocked with anger, turned around to try and find his sister in law. "How dare she?!" he growled out, "Taking the money to one thing but hurting you another! Where is she?"

"Calm down Dad!" Percy hissed, as people nearby started to glance their way. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder, which was trembling with fury.

"I have let a lot of things go in this family Percy," he said in a thick voice, "And I almost lost you because of it two years ago. But not this time; she has gone too far."

"I know," Percy replied, lowly, "But I think it's time we change our tactics." He slid an arm around Annabeth's waist and she leaned against his side to make sure only the three of them could hear him talking. "I am getting this money; I am taking my place in this family and the business. Now, I want to do good things with it. Scholarships, mentorship programmes, charities in the local areas; but we have to keep the others happy as well."

"You want to give them what they want?" Annabeth asked, her quick mind suddenly figuring out Percy's plan.

He nodded and continued, "Is is possible to create a contract the ultimately limits the amount of the inheritance everyone can get if I don't have it?"

Poseidon had slightly calmed down and he thought for a moment before replying. "I think so; my lawyer was talking about how everyone has a claim to it but different amounts depending on their relation to the family. Hades for instance, as the oldest, rightly has the main claim to it but he forfeited that to Zeus back when he wanted to marry Persephone."

When Percy and Annabeth both frowned at him, he explained. "Zeus made a fuss about her; saying that she wasn't from the right family for actual marriage to one of us. Of course, he was faking it in order for Hades to give up his claim to money. It worked and now Zeus and I have a bigger claim to the money. Apollo and Artemis have little claim because they are cousins and Hera has just claim to Zeus's share because she is his wife. If she hadn't snuck that fine print into the original contract then she would have hardly any claim."

"What I was thinking was a final contract," Percy whispered, "One that would clearly state the claims on the inheritance."

"With you as the main beneficiary," Poseidon finished. He looked around and then added, "We should talk about this later; work out the details without so many people around. Right now, I encourage you to have fun."

"I can have fun once we get the announcement over with," Percy said, gesturing towards the microphone set up on stage.

Jason, on the other side of the ballroom, was assuring Piper that he and Percy were fine. "We'll have some bruises but otherwise nothing major," he said, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

She sighed and stepped forward to hug him tightly. "This is a lot more serious than we thought, isn't?" she asked him softly, not moving from his arms.

Jason shrugged, replying, "Maybe. But Percy nearly lost it back at the diner; you know that look he gets when he's really angry but can't show us in case we freak. He's changed his game plan and all we can do right now is to trust him."

The band abruptly stopped playing, an echo of sudden silence going through the room. Piper turned out of Jason's hug, one of his arms still around her waist and she looked towards the stage; just like every other person in the ballroom. Poseidon stood there, proud and smiling, at the microphone that the lead singer had just stepped away from.

"Showtime," Leo muttered from Jason's side and Poseidon started to speak.

"Welcome everyone! I hope that you are enjoying yourselves this evening. Without a doubt, this is another fine Masquerade Ball and we at Olympia Academy would like to thank everyone involved with organising this event. You have done a superb job." Everyone clapped loudly; Jason looking over their heads to try and see Percy by the stage.

Poseidon waited until it was quiet before he continued. "Of course, we are not here just for a Ball. Not many of you know this but tonight is the deadline for my son Percy to take his place in the Olympia family as heir." Heads turned, gasps were unleashed and whispered abounded. Leo laughed at the drama of it all, nearly sending his friends off as well. Poseidon looked down beside the stage, grinning smugly at someone near him. Hera, most likely and Jason could only wish he could see her face.

"Please," Poseidon announced, "Celebrate with me as my son takes the stage."

Applause rang out throughout the room and Jason finally saw Percy, who climbed the side steps with ease and strolled over to his father. Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled broadly. Percy looked out at the crowd through the eye holes of his mask, a small smile dancing across his face and his hands lazily put into his pant's s pockets. To the other people in the room, he was poised; in control. But Jason could see his shoulders were tense, his shoes were tapping slightly against the ground; he was nearly balancing on the balls of his feet as if he was preparing to run into battle. Jason saw his friend's tells and knew that he was trying to keep any nervousness contained.

Then Percy stepped up to the microphone and Jason grinned as he shook his head. Trust Percy not to shield away from his problems.

The black haired young man smiled from his place on stage and spoke out in a calm voice. "Some of you may know me from school a few years ago; don't worry, I'm not haunting that place again because I am finished school!"

Laughter rippled through the crowd as students flashbacked to Percy's old pranks. "But I am interested in starting a few new ventures in the school and in many other businesses. So, I guess you all will be seeing a lot of me."

The last statement hung in air for a moment, as if it couldn't decide if it was a promise of a threat. Then the crowd began to clap and Percy and his father headed off the stage. The singer took back his microphone and the music started again.

The night wore on; music kept playing, food and drink were devoured. From the moment Percy stepped off the stage, people had gathered around him, shaking his hand and saying how glad they were to see him. Percy had been ready to snap; wanting to yell at all of them to get out of his face with their hypocrisy and sucking up. But Leo saved the day when he appeared out of nowhere and practically jumped on Percy's back.

"Dude! They have mini burgers here! I can stuff like six of them in my mouth!"

Percy grinned widely when he saw his friends surrounding him, almost pushing his family's friends out of his eye line. Annabeth had been waiting for him when he got off the stage and now she was grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Time to embarrass ourselves!"

From then on, with his friends and Annabeth beside him, Percy managed to forget exactly how nervous and on edge he had been when he was on stage. Hera had looked shocked, much to Poseidon's happiness but stayed out of his way all night. Grover, Conner and Travis made their appearances and joined in with the terrible excuses for dancing.

The Ball was ending however; the last dance of the night was being played. Grover had offered to get the tipsy Stolls back to the dorms so they had left a few minutes ago Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel had gone out to get some air by the large fountain at the front of the hotel; they would meet the tow car when it came. Jason and Piper however were still on the dance floor. Percy and Annabeth were dancing to the same slow song a few feet away. Annabeth was tucked into Percy's chest with her head resting on his shoulder. They swayed lazily as if they didn't have anywhere else in the world to be.

Quick footsteps made Percy open his closed eyes and spot a kid hurrying towards them. Annabeth also looked over at the newcomer and she smiled when he reached them. "Hey Malcolm; is everything ok?"

The blonde boy nodded his head and he replied, "Yes, I'm good Annabeth. I was just heading home and I wanted to tell you that we'll have to cancel the art meeting on Monday. I was told that two people are down with the flu since this morning and I've seen at least three others who will still be hung over by Monday."

Annabeth sighed and grumbled, "Just great. I guess we'll have to just reschedule. Thanks Malcolm."

Malcolm turned to Percy and added, "Welcome back by the way. It's nice to hear your going to shake things up around here."

Percy grinned at him and replied, "Thanks; I thought it was about time someone took up those scholarship programmes and other projects that have been floating around."

Malcolm's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "I've been saying that since I was a freshman!"

Percy glanced back at Piper before saying, "Listen instead of this art meeting how about you, Annabeth and I talk about those scholarships? Sounds good?"

Malcolm nodded and shook his hand before hurrying off towards the doors.

"Maybe we should all head home too before they kick us out," Annabeth suggested and Percy rubbed a hand up and down her back as he agreed.

Jason and Piper stopped dancing when the song ended and the four of them walked out of the hotel.

It was only a few minutes later when the car pulled up outside the diner. Everyone pilled out, mask either hanging around necks or pushed up over their heads and making their hair stick up. High heels were taken off once inside the diner and ties were undone and taken off. It wasn't until everyone was piled into Percy's apartment did he actually realise that none of them were going to their own homes that night. But all Percy could do was go into his kitchen and get a drink of water as the others sat around his living room. He took off his shoes, jacket and tie as he looked around for a glass and stifled a yawn.

Before he got his drink, however, he turned around to ask the others if they wanted anything. He stopped and stared when he saw them all. Hazel and Frank were asleep on the couch while Jason and Piper were curled up in the armchair. Leo was lying haphazardly on the other armchair, legs and arms dangling off the sides. Nico had made a comfortable spot on the ground, in a pile of cushions and was sleeping peacefully.

Percy forgot his drink when he couldn't see Annabeth and he quietly walked to the doorway of his bedroom. Annabeth was sleeping on his bed, her blue dress hanging up on the door of his wardrobe. She was wearing his t-shirt and shorts and he smiled at her softly. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at him sleepily.

"Well I wasn't going to sleep on the armchairs," she mumbled and Percy laughed quietly as he walked over to her. She moved her head up as he slid in beside her and she rested her head on his chest. Percy pulled the sheet up over them and sighed as he lean down on his pillow. His right arm was wrapped around her, his thumb rubbing the skin on her arm.

"It's the calm before the storm, Wise Girl," he whispered and she placed one of her hands on his chest, her eyes still closed.

"Then let's just enjoy the calm for now Seaweed Brain."

He kissed the top of her head before closing his own eyes and clipping into a well earned sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

The Olympia family dinner, a few weeks after the Ball, could not have been any more awkward. Normally it was simply boring with small talk and waiting until it was time to leave.

Now, however, Poseidon was glaring at Hera, Hera was ignoring him, Zeus was darting looks between them while Hades just wished that he was back in his own house. Persephone was maintaining some sense of indifference while Apollo and Artemis were waiting for someone to lose it.

So the large dining room of the penthouse was quiet, with only the scraping for cutlery across plates and the sipping of wine. Finally, after the main course but before dessert, Poseidon snapped out, "Are we really not going to talk about it?!"

Hera turned to him as if he had asked for the weather forecast; relaxed and guiltless.

"Don't; don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' look! You sent those men after Percy!" Poseidon yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

All the plates and glasses shook with the force and Artemis lazily placed a hand on her wineglass to still it.

Hades leaned forward and looked across the table at Poseidon. "Look brother, I understand that this is a very tense situation but if you could calm yourself-."

"Calm myself? After what she did? She's psychotic!"

"Well we knew that already," Apollo muttered, causing Zeus to clear his throat. "I'm not going to say she's sorry but I am making sure that Hera doesn't repeat those actions towards Percy again."

Poseidon snorted and said, "Do you really think you can control her; she's far more talented than you think, right?" The end of the sentence was directed towards the woman sitting across from him.

She just sat back in her chair and sniffed haughtily. "That boy does not belong in this family."

"Oh I highly doubt we can be called a family," Artemis said, "At least Percy has the sense to stay at arm's length."

"You better not be siding with him!" Hera exclaimed, "Before you know it, he'll be splitting us apart and we'll be left with nothing."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Persephone finally said, "We are already separated! We all hate coming to this dinner. You are just paranoid that Percy is targeting you; which I wouldn't blame him for."

"Enough!" Poseidon yelled, cutting through their arguments. "Percy does not care what you think of him, nor do I. All I care about is that he is safe. He is the heir now and you all will just have to get used to it!"

He turned to Hera once more before speaking in a scarily calm voice. "I am willing to do what Hades suggested and remain calm-for Percy's sake. But one more move against him and I will stop at nothing to bring down whatever name you have made for yourself with my brother's money."

With that he stood up, the chair skidding against the hard wood floor. "I think now would also be a good time to leave. Excuse me."

**-The next day-**

Annabeth stood outside the office door, debating about wither or not to step inside. She fumbled with the phone in her hand tapping her fingernails off it. Finally taking a breath, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

After hearing a clear "Come in" Annabeth turned the handle and stepped inside. The square office had windows on the right wall, looking out at the city, while a desk stood opposite the door. A large bookshelf covered the wall behind the desk and a blue carpet layered the floor.

"You wanted to see me?" Annabeth said as she closed the door behind her.

Athena looked up from the document on her desk and nodded to her daughter. "Yes, have a seat."

Annabeth walked forward and sat down on one of the two chairs in front of her mother's desk. Athena continued to write her notes on the paper and Annabeth couldn't help but feel like another one of her mom's clients waiting for a moment to speak with her. Hey, at least they got to speak to her.

Athena finally put down her pen and sat back in her chair. "Your father called me this morning. He told me that the two of you have been talking."

Annabeth knew that she should be worried. She had called her father soon after she and Percy had reunited. Yes, she had been mad at him for so long because he had moved to San Francisco after remarrying. It had felt at the time that he was abandoning her; it still felt like that. However, Annabeth was a little more knowledgeable about the situation now. Her father was the ex-husband of one of the most powerful women in the city; if she wanted to make his life difficult it was would have been very easy for her. Her mother could hold a grudge like no one else. He felt trapped and he wanted to protect his new wife; he also wanted Annabeth to get the best in life so he left her with her mother, thinking that she would be at least sympathetic to her own daughter.

So Annabeth had reached out to him. He had been so excited; told her all about her half brothers, Bobby and Matthew. Apparently they couldn't wait to meet her if she ever did want to visit. She in turn had told him all about school and Percy. Her dad had threatened to interrogate him for her but Annabeth had just laughed happily. They were starting again and it felt really good.

So Annabeth wasn't worried about her mom knowing; she was fact a bit grateful to her father. He knew that the only time Athena would have taken an unscheduled call would have been early in the morning and since he lived across the country, it meant that her father had gotten up early just to call her about Annabeth.

Athena cleared her throat and added, "He asked if you could come visit him soon; I said that it probably wasn't a good idea."

Annabeth frowned and grasped the phone even more tightly. "I think that's my decision. I'm eighteen now, you can't tell where I can or can't go."

Athena raised an eyebrow at her answer and Annabeth forced herself to meet her mother's steely gaze. She had never been one to hide her thoughts or feel intimidated but her mom could make her feel about a foot tall very easily.

Athena paused for a moment and then asked, "Is that something Percy Jackson told you?"

Annabeth tensed; Athena was crossing a line now. She had never approved of Percy: a boy who didn't fit into one of her neat little boxes and didn't back down from her distain of him.

Annabeth took a breath and then replied as calmly as she could with, "Percy is my boyfriend but he doesn't tell me what to say or what to do. He's not you, Mother."

Before Athena could respond, Annabeth rambled on. "I know that you have always at least tried to do what you think is best for me but now I would like to take control of my own life. And that means visiting Dad and dating Percy."

She looked at her mother again only to see Athena looked shocked and slightly angry. "I knew this would happen someday of course," Athena said, "You would rebel and take it out on me-."

"No Mother!" Annabeth interrupted as she stood up. She needed her mom to listen to her for once. "I _know_ that you always try to what's best for me but you don't know me well enough for that. You don't like me talking to Dad, you don't like Percy and you won't even listen to my idea of taking an architecture course in college. And all of those things are what make me happy."

Athena stood up and placed her hands on her desk, looking at Annabeth with her business gaze. "You want to talk to your father? Be my guest but that boy and architecture? Really Annabeth? I thought your standards would be a little higher than that."

"My standards are actually great; you are just too narrow-minded to see it. I'd like to ask are we done here but I think I'll just leave instead."

With that Annabeth turned on her heel and walked from the room. She was out of the building and onto the street when she let herself breath normally. She had never fought with her mom like that before but she also knew it was about time. Annabeth looked down at her phone and quickly dialled Percy's number. She caught a taxi by the time he answered the phone and she said, "Hey are you at the diner?"

"Yes; everything ok? What did your mom want?" "To run my life," she replied, "But I think I just told her where to stick it."

Percy laughed and this caused Annabeth to smile too. "Well alright! How about you stop the diner and I'll make you some one of my famous blueberry smoothes while we talk."

Annabeth thought for a second before replying, "Are those smoothes the ones your mom used to make for you when you got good grades?"

"Yes; they happened very rarely so I learned to make them for myself."

Annabeth laughed and said, "Alright I'll be there in a few."

Over at the diner, Percy hung up his phone and put it back in his back pocket. It was a slow time of day and he had decided to reorganise the food stock in the kitchen with Jason while he had the time. The others were busy out front and Percy gave them a glance through the gap in the wall before grabbing the box in front of him. It was filled with packets of pasta and he had put it down to answer Annabeth's call.

Jason past by him with his own box of food and said, "Put your back into it Percy; not all of us are multi-millionaires able to slake off."

Percy aimed a kick at his friend the best he could with the box in his hands but Jason dodged away with a laugh. Percy grinned and adjusted his load before following his friend.

The past few weeks had been just as boring and frustrating as he had suspected they would be. He had been forced to sit into his father's meetings as well as having to take lessons from experts on how to run the various businesses. He hadn't minded taking the tours of the shops, schools and actually meeting the employees however. Learning about their lives and how they liked working for Olympia Inc. was interesting; he also realised that they didn't have enough charity and non profits organisations in the works. That was something he was trying to fix. Percy had talked to Malcolm about the scholarships and he had made a sound business like argument. He had charts, the cost of it, the befits of it and a list of people who were already perfect for the scholarships. Poseidon had seemed impressed by it all; Malcolm and some others had obviously been working hard at the proposals. If everything kept going at the right pace, then Piper might find herself at Olympia Academy by the next school year.

But the combination of running the diner, going to meetings, the extra lessons about things that bored him and trying to spend time with Annabeth and his friends was draining him. He was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep standing up at least three times in the last two hours. But Percy knew it would pay off...eventually.

He and Jason moved the stock around, thankfully finding someone gone off fruit before it stunk up the place. By the time everything was back in its rightful place, Annabeth had walked through the kitchen door.

She looked slightly frazzled but New York traffic could do that to a person. She waved a hello to the others but went straight to the kitchen door. Percy smiled at her and she felt that nagging pain of worry lift from the spot between her shoulder blades.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into a hug immediately.

She sighed into his chest and he mumbled, "Tiered?"

She nodded her head and Percy looked over at Hestia to ask her to cover for him, only to see her already giving him thumbs up. The two of them walked hand and hand up the stairs to his apartment and they collapsed onto the couch. Percy placed Annabeth's legs over his lap and she leaned her head beside his on the back of the couch.

"Your mom didn't take the news about your dad well huh?"

Annabeth shook her head and replied, "No. He called her this morning-which means it would have been _really _early in San Francisco-just to see if I could visit. She said no for me and I lost it." She sighed again and Percy rubbed his fingers over her jean clad knee.

"I called Dad afterwards in the cab a few minutes ago and he was fine with knowing that I really did want to visit. In fact he mentioned that he would love to show me around the university he lectures at. It has a really good course on architecture and I even applied to go there in the autumn."

She bit her lip and looked at him carefully after she said this but Percy only frowned slightly as he seemed to be thinking. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I applied there to-for a course in teaching."

Annabeth grinned at him as she asked, "You want to be a teacher?"

Percy nodded, "Ya, I think so. Or maybe a councillor; that may all change now because of the inheritance but hopefully my Dad's lawyers will sort something out. I just really liked the sound of going to school on the other side of the country from the Olympia family."

He looked so at ease; so oblivious. "Percy," she said, "You do realise that we are talking about going to college? Together?"

Percy looked at her in surprise and paused before responding. "Annabeth going with you to college has been the plan since I met you. It may have gone off course after the Academy Storm Out incident but now that we're back together? It's you and me; like it's always been."

She tried to contain the wide smile on her face; she tried not to kiss him senseless for being so perfect. She failed at both. After pulling away from him finally, Annabeth said breathlessly, "My dad suggested a weekend trip to San Francisco. I could meet my brother, see the university and see him. Do you want to come with me?"

Percy had been in an Annabeth haze after the kiss but he managed to realise that a weekend away with his girlfriend sounds just about perfect. "Are you sure your Dad won't mind me butting into your bonding time?"

"No; he actually wants to meet you. Please don't laugh when he tries to intimidate you."

"I will look appropriately terrified."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"Don't forget that the spare keys are with Hettie."

"Yes Percy."

"And the spare key to my apartment is in the kitchen if there is an emergency."

"Yup."

"And since you wanting to eat my food is an emergency, don't forget to replace everything."

"I promise."

"And you have to be here at six to meet the food delivery Saturday."

"I know."

"And remember-."

"Just leave Percy!" Jason finally snapped.

Percy rolled his eyes and tapped the bag at his feet with the top of his sneaker. "I may just be leaving for a weekend but I would really like this place to be standing when I get back."

"And it will but you and Annabeth will miss your flight if stay here annoying me," Jason said and he pointed in the direction of the diner's front door. A taxi was parked outside with Annabeth waiting in it and her luggage in the trunk. Percy picked up his own bag and walked backwards towards the door.

"Alright, alright: but I'm calling to check in later tonight."

"I got it!" Jason called and let out a sigh of relief as Percy went out the door. Leo wandered over to him, a tray in one hand propped up against his side and a sandwich in the other.

"I say, when he calls, we tell him the place got torched just to freak him out."

Jason looked over at his friend and muttered, "You are capable of dark things aren't you?"

Leo took a bite of the sandwich and replied, "Only when I'm hungry."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth landed in San Francisco in good time and caught a taxi to get to her dad's street. They passed through the San Francisco streets, the sun shining down but a light breeze coming in from the sea. A few minutes later, they turned into a tree lined road with houses either side. The taxi stopped and they paid; taking out their luggage. Finally, Percy looked up at the house.

It was tall and thin, painted a dark green with the porch painted red. It was built on slope and Percy was pretty sure that walking up all the San Francisco hills would be his work out for the year. "Your dad's got a nice place," Percy said as the taxi drove off.

He was glad to stretch his legs after the flight and the drive from the airport while Annabeth was just happy to be finally getting some family time. "Remind me again why your dad didn't pick us up?"

"He had a class this morning. Plus I didn't mind taking a taxi."

The door to the house opened and a man appeared on the porch. "Dad!" Annabeth called and hurried up the steps to greet him.

Percy grinned at them both; twin smiles on their happy faces. He grabbed both their bags and made his way to the porch where father and daughter were chatting happy. Annabeth saw him when he placed the bags down on the floor and she turned to him. "Dad, this is Percy Jackson."

Frederick Chase held out a hand and Percy shook it firmly. "In case you didn't know I'm trying to intimidate you with my overpowering handshake," he said.

Percy nodded and replied, "It's very threatening sir. What kind of reaction are you looking for?"

"Um, babbling, shaking, and profusely sweating if you don't mind?"

"Not at all; I can cry if you want me to?"

"No; too much."

"A single tear down my cheek?"

"Perfect."

Annabeth looked between them, frowning slightly and she muttered, "You two are so weird..."

Frederick let go of Percy's hand and exclaimed, "Can't a man try to scare his daughter's boyfriend without being judged?"

"Yes, but generally you don't warn them first!"

"Actually I like having a heads up," Percy added and smiled as Frederick put an arm around Annabeth. "Well, I'm really glad you are both here regardless of your disagreeing with my intimidation tactics. Come inside and have some lunch!"

Through the front door was a short narrow hallway that opened up into light kitchen and dining room. Percy had left the bag by the wooden staircase on the right and he gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze as they walked into this main family room.

Mrs. Jane Chase stood at the kitchen island, all brown wood with jade green tiles, and she was furiously arranging the last plates of an extensive meal. Two twin boys sat around the dining table, colouring blank sheets with crayons. Frederick cleared his throat and all three pairs of eyes rose to look at Percy and Annabeth.

Jane smiled widely and whipped her heads on a towel as she walked over to them. "Oh, you are finally here, fantastic!" she exclaimed, stopping beside her husband.

She and Annabeth stared at each other for a moment, the awkwardness of the situation rising until Annabeth finally blurted out, "Thank you for letting us stay here!"

Jane's shoulders relaxed and she replied, "Of course...you will always have a home here."

Annabeth smiled softly and Percy felt like it was the right time to talk. "I'm Percy, your husband's interrogation victim."

Jane grinned at him before saying, "And how did that go?"

"I was terrified."

"Oh good; you've already learned to stretch the truth here!"

Any conversation was halted when two skids were heard and Bobby and Malcolm bounced up in front of them. "Hey Annabeth!" they chorused and clearly hide pieces of papers behind their backs. "Dad says you're our sister."

"But we need to know what kind of sister you are."

"Are you the annoying kind?"

"Will you yell at us?"

"Or will you talk on the phone a lot and scram loudly when you see your friends?"

Annabeth placed her hands on her hips and turned her head slightly with a smile. "I am your sister but I am certainly not the annoying kind. I will not yell at you and I hardly use my phone. And I don't make it a habit of screaming at my friends. I did however bring you some treats as well as a boy who will literally be your punching bag if you want him to."

Percy was smiling at her teasing tone and watched the younger boys' faces light up at her words. At the last sentence, however, he did a double take and mumbled, "Wait what?"

The boys grinned and pulled out the colouring pages that they had been so busy with. Bright drawings of Annabeth brought a smile to all the adult's faces and an ease settled over the house.

* * *

The rest of Friday was spent having lunch at the house and getting to know one another all over again. Percy was sure he hadn't seen Annabeth's smile drop for a moment.

In the evening they went out to the Golden Gate Bridge for sightseeing and had dinner in one of Jane's favourite restaurants. She was trying her best to bond with Annabeth, who was trying her best not to freak out. It wasn't that she disliked Jane but Annabeth wasn't used to the caring, listening type of mother figure. Jane had cleaned the guest room for her step daughter to with military precision, so Annabeth could only be grateful for her efforts.

And all four members of her family loved Percy. He was his usual charming self, without actual having any clue that he was being charming. Frederick approved and dropped the interrogation attempts after he tried to make a menacing face over the dinner table and Percy genuinely thought he was chocking. Jane liked him and the twins looked at him like he was some kind of hero. Yet, they didn't like him enough to let him and Annabeth share a room so he slept on the couch, with as many blankets and pillows as Jane could throw at him.

Typically, he slept like a log and Saturday morning shone bright and cheerful. While Jane took the boys to the zoo, Frederick brought Annabeth and Percy on a tour of the university. They saw everything; the departments, the classes, the dorm rooms and every extra-curricular activity that was humanly possible. Percy had checked out the swimming pools while Annabeth's eyes shone at the equipment in the architecture classes. They were mostly silent to each other, however, during the trip. Conversation only flowed like normal after they had joined the other three at the zoo. Frederick had noticed it but decided not to say anything in case it ruined the rest of their trip.

* * *

Piper blew the stay piece of her brown hair from her face as looked at the wooden coffee table once again. The thin scratch stared back at her and she placed her hands on her hips as she declared, "It's tiny; he probably won't even notice."

She turned around to see Jason wringing his hands through his hair in panic and Leo, who was clearly hyperventilating. "He will notice! This is Percy we are talking about! He will know that we scratched his table!" Leo exclaimed through his sharp breathing.

Jason covered his face with his hands and moaned, "How did we think that using the furniture as a climbing frame was a good idea?"

Piper snorted and replied, "How you thought that creating an indoor climbing frame was a good idea in the first place is weird in itself."

Jason looked over at Leo, frowning as he accused him. "This is your fault! It was your shoe that scratched it!"

Leo grabbed his own right foot and pointed at his shoe. "It's a shoe! How was I supposed to know that it would scratch wood?!"

Before anyone could reply, there was a crash from down stairs, clearly from diner below them.

All three of them glanced between each other before Jason hurried down the stairs. Leo and Piper were a few steps behind them when they heard him yell.

* * *

Piper and Annabeth were flying home the next day but clearly there were promises to return soon. Frederick was hoping that Annabeth would indeed visit more often so, Saturday night, instead of going to bed he went to his study. He sat at his office chair and looking up airplane fares online to calculate how much this was going to cost him and how he could save some dollars. Athena certainly would not be paying for anything and he didn't want Annabeth to have to pay for everything.

The house was silent so when Frederick heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they nearly echoed through the halls. Annabeth appeared in the doorway, in her pyjamas. She smiled at him and walked into the room, whispering, "I needed something to drink; you're up late."

Frederick sat back in his chair, his hands clasped over his stomach. "I was just looking up flights. I am hoping that we can all see more of each other. In fact I think I overheard your brothers plotting to trap Percy in their toy chest so they could keep him around to play "Pirates". I should probably have a conversation with them about not kidnapping people."

Annabeth walked over to the window seat and perched on the edge of it. "Actually we might be seeing a lot of each other. Dad...when I said I have applied to your university, I didn't tell you that I had already been accepted there."

Frederick smiled widely, his chair squeaking as he nearly jumped out of it. Before he could actually vocalise his happiness however, Annabeth blurted out, "I haven't told Percy yet!"

Frederick blinked and replied quickly, "Well, I'm pretty sure he's not going to mind."

Annabeth shrugged and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "But what if he doesn't get in? I'm still come here and he'll still want me to go, I know he will, but we'll be separated again."

Frederick wheeled the chair over to his daughter's side and placed a hand on her knee. "I may have only known him since...yesterday but from what I see in Percy, he is a very resourceful young man. I am sure that you two would find a way to be together."

Annabeth smiled at him before teasing, "Aren't you supposed to tell your seventeen year old daughter not to let her life revolve around her boyfriend?"

Frederick laughed but caught himself in case he woke anyone. "First of all, your life does not revolve around him; you said that you were coming to San Francisco anyway. And I think my seventeen year old is the most sensible person I know."

Annabeth smiled, her mind obviously already whirling.

"I think it's time that we both went to bed by now however," Frederick mumbled and Annabeth nodded, patting her father's shoulder before shuffling out the door.

Frederick shut down the computer and it was a few minutes later, when he was checking his files for Monday that he heard another noise from the doorway. Percy was standing there, half asleep.

"Sorry," he says, "I thought I heard someone talking."

Frederick nodded, standing up. "Annabeth was just here. She's headed to bed, completely forgetting that she wanted a drink."

Percy frowned slightly and muttered, "That doesn't sound like her."

"She had something on her mind I think." Frederick wanted to slap a hand over his mouth but that would defiantly look strange. So instead he asked, "How did you like the university?"

Percy ruffled his messed up hair slightly and he replied, "It was great; the swimming pool is amazing! And I am actually really excited to go there!"

Now it was Percy's turn to look like he wanted swallow his own words.

"You sound pretty sure that you've gotten in," Frederick said carefully and Percy sighed.

"I may have, possibly, already been accepted," he said, "But I don't know if Annabeth had been so I don't want to say anything!"

Frederick wanted to laugh again. Both of them were so concerned for each other's feelings that it was stopping them from actually talking. "Well, I think that you should defiantly tell her-like, tomorrow when it's daylight."

Percy grinned and waved a sleepy goodnight as he headed back to the couch. As he climbed between the covers, he knew that Frederick was right. Telling Annabeth was the best thing and even if she didn't get in, they would figure it out. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He was about to drop back into sleep when his phone rang. It was still in his jean's pocket which was at the foot of the couch where he had piled all of his clothes. He scrambled for it before it woke anyone and shook his head when he saw Jason's name flashing on the screen. "This had better be really good," he whispered as he answered the call.

Jason's voice sighed down the phone and he coughed before replying. "Percy, something happened. The diner kind of got set on fire."

Percy rolled his eyes, saying, "Ya, I heard that comment from Leo as I left so that joke is not going to work."

Jason sighed and persisted, "No, Percy. Someone threw a lit bottle threw the window of the diner. Two booths were set on fire."

Percy sat up straight on the couch and suddenly he was wide awake. "Are you ok? Was anyone hurt?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Leo, Piper and I managed to put the fire out; we boarded up the window too. The cops and the fire department checked everything over. They're looking at security cameras to see who did this but I think you can guess who's behind this."

Percy was pacing the living room now, trying not to throw his phone at the wall. "The Olympians aren't backing off. I can't believe they would got someone to attack the diner."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Percy stilled at Jason's question, listening to his friend cough slightly. Jason might have inhaled some of the smoke; Piper and Leo might have burned their hands on the flames. Who knows what could have happened if they hadn't been able to put it out. Percy let out a deep breath, his free hand clenching and unclenching slightly.

"We're coming back to New York tomorrow. My father and his lawyers should have drawn up the new contract by then."

Jason didn't say anything; he stated silent for a moment. "Percy, what exactly are you going to do besides that?" he asked carefully.

Percy licked his dry lips and answered, "I'm going to give some incentive to sign it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"I want the meeting pushed back to four; I don't have enough time to get there from my lunch across town."

Hera's kola lined eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her, her hand hovering over the mouse as she spoke to her secretary over speaker phone. Her office was filled with morning sun and she made a mental note to get better blinds in to shut it out. Her secretary was in the next room, at her own computer making changes to the calendar.

"Yes Madam, anything else?" she asked and Hera thought for a moment. "Yes; send flowers to that restaurant I went to the other night. Make the card out to the manager and make sure they are roses; she's an old friend and I want to thank her for her food."

There was a pause and then the voice came over the black phone. "Um, Madam...I know who you are talking about but don't you hate her? And isn't she allergic to roses?"

"Yes, send them," Hera finished, pressing a pointed finger down on the end call button. She sighed and began to type out the list of guest for her next matchmaking convention. She had only gotten halfway through when her secretary opened the door.

"What?" Hera snapped at her and the other woman started to shake as much as her voice.

"Um, I was ordering the flowers with your credit card but it says that it's decline because of lack of funds."

Hera narrowed her eyes and her mind scrambled to think of what she could possibly have spent it on. Finally she waved a hand and ordered, "Never mind, just use another card!"

"I did," the secretary rambled out, "I used all of them! And there's no money in any of them!"

Hera blinked at her, otherwise frozen in her seat. The secretary was starting to worry that she had gone into shock and she scrambled out the door to call Mr. Zeus.

* * *

Zeus, however, was having his own problems. "Explain it again but this time in words I will actually understand!" he bellowed at the two suit clad accountants in front of him.

They were standing in an aircraft hanger, the noise from the airplanes outside nearly drowning them out. One accountant looked at the other before speaking loudly over the planes, "We checked the accounts this morning! Some of them are normal but others are completely drained! We traced back the origins and the ones that are still there come from your business here but the ones that are gone are your families' money!"

Zeus stared at him before yelling out, "My families' money? The Olympian inheritance?"

The accountants looked at each other again before nodding. Zeus' eyes narrowed and he sped away from them, pulling his phone out of his suit pocket as he went.

* * *

The power couple soon found that they were not the only ones to receive such news that morning. For the first time, the members of the Olympian family actually called each other to discuss the fact that half their funds were missing. While the money they earned themselves was still there, any cash from the Olympia family had suddenly disappeared. As Poseidon was the only one not picking up, they all figured out who they should be looking for.

So, Zeus and Hera, Apollo and Artemis and Hades hurried to Poseidon's office while Persephone stayed at the house because she knew she couldn't keep a straight face around the others. The situation was just too hilarious for her and her mother. The group arrived at the offices and went up to the top floor. They barged past the workers and the new secretary before barrelling into the office. They left a crowd of confused employees behind them but no one dares to listen in.

On the other side of the door, Poseidon sat behind his desk, elbows on the arm of the chair and fingertips pressed together. Percy sat in the other chair, one foot propped up on the other knee. He smiled at them and waved slightly as Poseidon said, "Ah, you are all finally here! Please, take a seat."

He motioned towards the couch and armchairs surrounding a sleek coffee table at the other end of the room. They looked between themselves before Artemis rolled her eyes and sat down. Her brother followed her lead and soon they were all sat around the table.

Percy got up but stood near his father's desk while Poseidon walked around and placed himself near the others. He was met with glares and accusatory frowns from his family. "As you probably realised this morning, Olympia money has been withdrawn from your accounts," he started but Hera cut him off.

"I don't care for whatever speech you've cooked up. I just want to know why the heck you have done this and when you are giving it back!"

"Ah, yes; that was my idea."

Everyone turned to look at Percy who grinned. He walked forward slightly, one hand in his jean pocket. "You see, I figured that the only reason you want me gone is because you're afraid I'll take your money away. So I did just that and look-none of you have dropped past the million mark in your bank accounts!"

"So what was the point?" Apollo asked.

"Well, now the thing you were afraid of has turned out to be not a complete disaster! I will of course return the money in an hour. Which is just enough time for all of you to look over this contract that Dad's lawyers whipped up."

Poseidon took a stack of papers from his own desk and placed them down on the coffee table. They each took a copy and quickly ran their eyes over it. Poseidon glanced at Percy as he spoke.

"The contract says that the inheritance will stay with Percy but large sums of it will be put in your charge. Hera will have a piece as will Zeus and so on. Percy will not be able to access that money at all. You all, in turn, will have no access to Percy's piece either. If for any reason, he is unable to have his money then it will all go to charity, not to any of you. Also, by signing the contract you all will waive any claim to Percy's fortune."

"In other words, you can't send thugs after me or set fire to the diner."

Hera's hands tightened over the paper and Poseidon added, "In the event of your deaths the money will be put back into the Olympia family vault and from there will be shared out to the remaining members of the family. Clear?"

The group sitting around the coffee table glanced at each other, silent. Finally Artemis sighed and held out a hand. "Well, I couldn't care less what the guy does with his money as long as I have mine. Does anyone have a pen?"

Poseidon quickly handed her on and she signed the paper. She looked at Apollo, knowing that he felt the same way and he took the pen from her. The two of them stood up and took their contracts with them as they walked out, wanting their lawyers to take a look at it even if they had already signed them.

As Poseidon called them back to say that they would in fact, need copies of the papers, Percy looked at the others still sitting. Hades had read through the entire thing and was tapping his fingers off it in meditation. Finally he scooped the pen up from the leather couch and signed the contract. He placed it back down on the table and looked at his brother. "My lawyer is also going to look through this; I'm sure you understand."

Poseidon nodded and Hades walked passed him, putting his hands in his suit pockets. He was about to pass Percy but then he stopped for a moment. He gave his nephew a small grin and mumbled, "Nice job, kid," before strolling out the door.

Percy smiled after him before turning back to Hera and Zeus. They were furiously arguing with each other in hushed voices. Zeus was motioning the paper at his wife, grabbing the pen mid-whisper. Hera clenched her jaw and was nearly balling the paper in her hands. Percy stood beside his father and watched in silence. Finally Zeus signed the contract, and slapped it down on the table as if to prove a point to his wife.

Hera still seemed frozen so Percy said, "If you sign this, I can't touch your money. We don't have to be at war with each other anymore. We can all go back to ignoring each other."

Hera just glared at father and son until Poseidon added, "It's the best you are going to get."

A few tense moments passed, Hera clearly doing her "calm breathing" again. Reluctantly she took the pen and signed her name. She grabbed her handbag and stood up, tossing it over her right shoulder.

"You better be good to your word and sent the money back."

"I was going to return the money anyway," Percy said, "You just have to keep your distance and this will all be fine."

She stormed out of the office, leaving an exhausted Zeus in her wake. He simply, pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his brother and nephew.

"Can this just be done with? Once the money is returned, can we all just go back to living out lives how we wish?"

"As long as Hera doesn't threaten my friends again," Percy said and his uncle could only nod once before exiting the room.

Father and son let out sighs in unison and Percy turned to the older man. "That went scarily well. Do you really think that's it?"

Poseidon gathered up the contracts from the table and nervously tidied them in his hands. "I think so; the contract is iron clad and they've all signed it. They can't touch your money and you can't go near theirs. There is no point in trying to get you to give up the money or hurting you because they money will stay in the vault and they'll never reach it."

Percy nodded, a slight frown still ghosting across his forehead. Poseidon clapped a hand on his shoulder and exclaimed, "Percy! We did it! There is no need to worry anymore."

Percy gave his father a small smile but replied, "I know; but I still have one more person to take care of."

Poseidon looked confused but then nodded understandably as he answered, "Do you want any help?"

"No, no...this one has to be done by just me."

* * *

Luke threw another shirt into his duffle bag, marching between where it sat on the bed and his drawers. A plane ticket and his passport sat piled up on the desk and he was checking the watch on his wrist constantly.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I expected to see."

Luke stilled and looked towards his open doorway, a jumper folded in his hands. He saw Percy standing there, strolling into his room with his hands in his jeans' pockets. They both felt the tension in the air; there was no way they couldn't. Luke wasn't sure if Percy would knock him out and Percy wasn't sure if Luke wasn't going to run for it.

"I know things are bad but I didn't think you were fleeing the country," Percy joked but his eyes were guarded and narrowed.

Luke threw the jumper in his bag before folding his arms and saying, "I'm not 'fleeing'. I got invited to a dinner on the coast on Saturday so I decided to take off just for the weekend."

Percy nodded once and walked over to the window, only to lean against to get any sort of normalcy. "I just came over to tell you: Hera is under a new contract. She waived any claim to my fortune this morning. I think you can understand that this means you have no claim on it either."

Luke licked his dry lips and reached over to his desk. Sitting on it was his laptop, which he flipped open and pressed a few keys. He handed the light machine to Percy who looked at the screen to see an email. "I sent that to Hera two days ago. As you can see, I stepped away from her and hers plans; I told her that I was done with trying to take your money."

Percy read through it, taking note of the date and time it was indeed sent to Hera. He looked at Luke who simply zipped up his bag and said, "I may like money but I'm not stupid. I know a crazy person when I see one."

Percy handed the laptop back to him, which Luke shut off and placed in another, smaller bag. The passport and plane ticket also went into the same bag, which was zipped up. The two boys stayed silent throughout this but finally Luke pilled his bags together and turned to Percy.

"I'm not going to apologise. I wanted something that I thought you would waste and I backed off when I realised that I wasn't going to get it."

Percy gave him a disbelieving look and replied, with dripping sarcasm, "Yes, which is so much more enriching that actually realising that it was a bad thing to do."

Luke just shrugged and Percy could only straighten up, standing away from the window. "Look, I just want you to stay away from me and my friends. You've only got a little while before graduation and I'm hoping we can live in the same city without causing trouble for each other."

Luke thought for a moment and then asked, "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll stop being so understanding and patient with you."

More silence fell between them but Luke grabbed his bags and started towards the door. "I'll behave myself if you do," he called, exiting the room before Percy decided to go back on his offer.

Percy himself sighed and gave Luke a few minutes to clear the building before he left. As he walked down the steps, he couldn't help but think how weird it was to deal with Luke. He didn't really hate him outright like with Hera but he didn't exactly want to ever see him again. Yes, he was angry that he had hurt Piper but she was alright and didn't expect an apology.

Mostly, he was tired; he was really tired of having to fight everyone in his old world. This was the best outcome he could have wished for and he certainly wasn't going to turn his nose up to it. When he got out of the Academy and onto the street, his phone rang. He answered it and the only thing he heard was "PERCYYYYYYY!"

He held the phone away from his ear for a moment before putting it back and asking, "Leo?! What are you doing?"

"Percy! Your dad called and told us about the contract so we planned a party at the diner! Get over here!"

Percy could only laugh and reply, "I'm on my way."

* * *

The Jupiter Diner was draped in streamers of all colours that looked like they had been thrown everywhere on a whim. Music was playing from the speakers on the counter and food and drink were flowing. All of Percy's friends were there, as well as a few others he knew from around the neighbourhood. Percy spotting Annabeth quickly and soon he was enjoying himself. It was only when everyone was interrupted by Travis banging on the new bell by the door with a spoon.

"Alright everyone, give me a minute! I just wanted to say that we are all here to celebrate not only our friend Percy but also the fact that the library is nearly finished!"

A cheer went up through the crowd and Travis waiting until it was quiet to say, "So here's to the library and here's to Percy: the only guy I know who is able to lose millions of dollars!"

Laugher rose with the glasses and Percy just shook his head and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

The Jason yelled out, "And don't forget that he got into one of the best colleges in San Francisco either!"

People cheered but the roar in Percy's ears drowned them out. He knew that Jason was just happy for him but that didn't stop him from looking at the younger boy with a twitching eye and an angry look. Jason caught his eye and quickly slid behind Piper in case Percy lunged.

Annabeth looked at him, his arm still around her shoulders. "You got into Dad's college?"

Percy took a breath but nodded, hoping she wouldn't storm off. Instead, she smiled and replied, "Me too, Seaweed Brain!"

A matching smile came over his face and he bent down to kiss her; all of which only caused another cheer to go around the full room.

Leo, meanwhile, was standing by the counter with a confused look on his face. Grover spotted him and walked over, saying, "Why do you look like you just got punched in the gut?"

Leo kept his eyes on Percy but asked, "Percy split his fortune between his family?"

"Yes..." Grover answered carefully.

"But eventually all the money will end up in the family vault and go to the last remaining member of the family?"

"Yes! So what's the problem?"

Leo turned to him, a small smile on his face. "Percy gave up a large amount of his fortune but logically..."

A grin slowly crept across Grover's face and he turned to his friend, who was still standing, laughing with Annabeth and Jason. "Logically, he'll end up with everything anyway."

**Just the epilogue left!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lives Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this.

**I know this took a while but I have been very busy. I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter and thank you for reading, reviewing and everything else.**

"Percy? Where did you put my sketches?" Annabeth's cry had tints of panic in it, her voice rising to an unusual pitch at the end.

This made Percy frown and he poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen to look down the hall and into the bedroom. "Which ones? The one of the building with the huge spike on top or the one with the funny looking bridge?"

The white door of the bedroom was open so he had a clear view of Annabeth's glare when she stopped her riffling through the desk. He quickly backtracked with 'Unless you designed it; in which case by funny looking I mean work of art."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her searching of the many sketch books and loose pieces of paper over the desk. When they had moved into their small San Francisco apartment a few months ago, Annabeth had immediately claimed the hard wood desk in the bedroom as her work spot. It was right in front of the bay window with a beautiful view of the city and some parts of the bridge. Across from the desk was the bed while the chest of drawers and the closet sat against the other wall. The apartment also managed to fit in a kitchen, a small laundry room, sitting room and bathroom.

It was small but what else could two college students expect? Percy refused to use the inheritance and Annabeth didn't even think to ask him. What they needed were roommates who didn't mind a girl who architecture class nearly took over all surfaces and a boy who dripped water into the place after swimming practise.

Percy was in the middle of cleaning up the drops he had spilt from the afternoon swim he took when Annabeth had started to panic. He grabbed his wet gear and went over to throw them into the washing machine when he spotted a sketch book poking out from the gap between the fridge and the counter.

With a grin, he plucked it from the space and threw his things into a wash before walking towards the bedroom. He went and stood behind his manic girlfriend, placing the book in front of her face. A relieved grin appeared, smoothing away the frown and she took the book before squishing it against her chest.

Annabeth spun around and threw her arms around Percy, saying, "You are the best! Where did you find it?"

Percy chuckled as he hugged her back. "You must have left it hanging off the counter; it fell down between the gap beside the fridge."

She placed a sound kiss on his mouth just as the phone rang from Percy's bag in the kitchen. He detached himself from Annabeth and caught it in time thanks to a sprint to the other room.

"Hey Percy, guess what?"

Piper's rushed voice sprang out from the phone and Percy grinned as he replied, "I don't know; did you eat too much sugar on your shift?"

He could hear other voices in the background, including Jason's but he managed to hear Piper above it all. "Jason and I got our college acceptance letters today! Do you and Annabeth have any room in that apartment for your new classmates?"

A wide smile came over Percy's face and he rushed towards the bedroom, calling, "Annabeth! Jason and Piper got into our school!"

Annabeth dropped all of her books onto the desk and met him in the doorway. "Put her on speaker," she instructed and Percy pressed the button before he replied.

"Are you kidding Piper? This place is tiny but with two new roommates we can defiantly afford a new place."

Piper giggled and said, "Well you might have more than two roommates. Leo got several engineering scholarships from places all over the country and Frank and Hazel got places at a school nearby. How about having everyone all in your place again huh Percy?"

Annabeth looked at her stunned boyfriend's face, knowing that he was remember all the missing food, wet towels and being woken up to see his blonde friend just stroll into his living room. "Uh, we might need to get back to you on the roommate thing Piper," she said but judging from Piper's laugher and Jason's chuckles from the background, Percy's panic had been their only real aim.

There was a shuffling over the phone and then they heard Jason clearly. "Well then, the least the two of you can do is get your asses back to New York this weekend for a celebration party at the Diner. And we'll have it on the roof, just for you Percy."

"You're real funny, aren't you Grace."

Annabeth just shook her head; those two managed to have an argument from different sides of the country. "We will defiantly be there Jason," she said, "I'm practically buying the tickets as we speak."

* * *

The travel from San Francisco had become easier over time; it was still exhausting and hunger inducing but as soon as they both stepped foot in New York, Annabeth and Percy immediately felt at home again.

Jason and Piper had spared little time for party planning and as soon as they arrived in a taxi to the diner, Leo appeared in the doorway shouting something about food on the roof as well as Stolls with water balloons. Percy and Annabeth hurried inside and followed their excited friend up those familiar apartment stairs. Leo opened the apartment door and headed straight for the fire escape to get to the roof.

Annabeth went after him, only to stop when she saw Percy was standing with the bags in the doorway.

"Are you coming Seaweed Brain?"

Percy looked at her and grinned, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Ya just...give me a minute."

Annabeth smiled softly and went out the window to the fire escape.

Percy let out a sigh and looked around the small apartment. After nearly a year, it still looked the same. Jason had moved in after he had gone to San Francisco and it had actually helped his and Thalia's relationship. From what Percy knew, they had been getting along much better, which was all either party had wanted really.

Also, unlike Piper and Leo, Jason had chosen not to finish his senior year at Olympia Academy. Piper had of course been offered the debating scholarship, while the principal nearly bribed Leo to come to the school after the young boy fixed all the computers there after they had crashed. Frank and Hazel had also stayed at their old school and their last year was coming to a close.

As he was standing in his old apartment, Percy had to think how many things had changed. He was back with Annabeth, he was in San Franscio where he was known more for his record breaking swimming times than his money. Yes, he was also a multi-millionaire; he always forgot that part. He was no longer that boy who lived over a diner and scrambled to save money. And he also knew that one day he would have more money then he would know what to do with. It was a little overwhelming.

"Hey Jackson, are you going to sulk all weekend or join the party?"

Percy jumped slightly and finally noticed Jason crouching on the fire escape, an easy grin on his face. Percy smiled back and hurried towards him saying, "Shut up, I'm contemplating my life."

"Well it looked like you just needed the bathroom."

As the two boys greeted each other and climbed the fire escape, Percy was suddenly hit by another realisation. Who on earth could feel overwhelmed with friends who always managed to keep you above water with their sarcastic comments and loyal words?

Percy made it to the roof and he looked around at the makeshift party room. Lights were strung around poles and corners and there were tables and chairs set out. Food and drinks were all around and people were dancing to the music blasting from the speakers. Percy spotted the Stolls by the high edge of the roof, chucking water balloons onto who knows what below. Grover and Leo were wolfing down burgers while Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were chatting by the drinks table. Nico and Hetty were in deep conversation about something that Percy suspected was the food in Italy, a place where Nico was headed on his summer travels.

Jason clapped a hand onto Percy's shoulder and said, "Welcome home, Percy."

* * *

The party went on well into the night and Percy was just glad this was New York city and the neighbours in the street were understanding. Percy looked out over the skyline, a drink forgotten in his hand which sat limp by his side. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his and he looked over to see Annabeth standing beside him.

"Now what could you be thinking so hard about on a night like this?" she asked and Percy grinned.

Shrugging, he replied, "I'm just processing the fact that my life is kind of good right now. I just didn't realise how different it was until I came back here."

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and Percy kissed the top of it. She was a huge part of what made his life so wonderful and he was just grateful they had gotten their second chance. With the music and chatter from the party behind them and the noise of the city in front, Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "But I was thinking of starting something with the money I have."

Annabeth raised her head to give him a surprised look. He had never mentioned using the money before.

Percy grinned and said, "Imagine this: a summer camp outside New York especially for lost kids. You know, kids who have a hard time in school or at home? They get to spend the summer having the time of their lives instead of thinking everyone is out to get them. I know plenty of people who are like that."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment and then said, "A haven for kids who feel like the world is full of monsters."

Percy's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Oh that's good; we should write that down. And-sorry for the narcissism here- I would like to name the camp after something close to my heart. Something that is me but can speak to others too. Get this-Camp Jackson!"

Annabeth snorted and replied, "You want to name a summer camp after yourself? Seriously Percy?"

Percy thought for a moment and then said, "Alright so you have a point. Camp New York?"

"No."

"Camp Haven."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh oh...what about Camp Half Blood."

"You are really bad at this."


End file.
